The AVIS Band
by Formerly known as J
Summary: Gil Blythe is the smartest guy at Redmond College and the lead singer of AVIS. He's dating cheerleader Ruby Gillis, the girl everyone at Redmond wants. Anne Shirley is the Freshman student who studies Classics and Literature, and who doesn't like Gil. At all. What happens when Anne suddenly becomes the substitute guitarist for AVIS, so they can play at Josie Pye's party? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope this one isn't too far out of left field. Please let me know what you think...she said with trepidation...**_

 _ **All of these characters belong to L. M. Montgomery, I am just having a bit of fun playing with them.**_

* * *

"Gilbert Blythe, stop it! You give that back!"

Anne Shirley looked over to where she heard the flirty girl's voice.

A little ahead, Anne saw a tall boy standing in the middle of the grassed area to the right of the footpath she was walking. He was holding a phone over his head, well out of the reach of Josie Pye, who was giggling and trying to snatch it back.

Anne rolled her eyes. She'd gone to Avonlea High School with Josie and Gertie Pye, and there was no love lost between any of them over the years. Josie and Gertie had been boy crazy in High School, and it looked like that trend was continuing into college, Anne reflected to herself wryly.

"I don't know, Josie," he drawled. "Those photos look _very_ interesting…" He waggled his eyebrows at Josie, pretending to take another look over her head and laughed.

"Gil!" Josie jumped up again, and he held her phone up even higher.

Josie didn't really look too upset about it. In fact, Anne thought that perhaps Josie was using the opportunity to rest her hand on his well-muscled chest for just a little longer than was necessary, and jump a little too close to his body, rubbing up against him in the guise of getting her phone back.

As Anne watched the little scene unfolding in front of her, the tall boy suddenly looked over in her direction and Anne quickly looked away, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring. A second later, she couldn't stop herself from glancing back over again. He was still watching Anne, smiling, with his hazel eyes twinkling merrily as he winked at her.

"Oh!" Anne felt herself blushing and turned back to her best friend, Diana Barry.

"Who is that boy with Josie?" Anne asked in a low voice. She was so glad that Diana had decided to come to Redmond College, too. They'd been at college less than a week, and already Diana seemed to magically know who everybody was.

"Who?" Diana craned her neck, looking across Anne as they walked, then smiled knowingly. "Oh, yeeessss," she drew the word out and nodded approvingly. "That's Gil Blythe," she whispered. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Well, I suppose so..." Anne looked back towards where Gil was still holding Josie's phone in the air and laughing in front of her.

Gil was tall and athletic with brown curly hair that was a little too long so it fell over his eyes, and he flicked his head to move a stray curl out of his line of vision. The chiselled planes of his jaw and cheekbones were like something out of a magazine. His long frame was lean with shoulders so broad that any woman would want to run her hands over them, just to know what they felt like. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing tanned, well-muscled forearms. Further up, underneath the cotton fabric of his sleeve, she could see the curve of his biceps as he waved his arm in the air. At first, Anne thought his laughing hazel eyes seemed to be his most arresting feature, but then she saw his mouth and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Beneath a perfectly formed nose, he had the fullest, most delicious looking lips she'd ever seen.

Yes, Anne had to agree with Di. Gilbert Blythe was totally gorgeous.

But then, he ruined it all by looking over at Anne again, grinning broadly and calling, "Hey, Carrots, do you want to look at Josie's photos, too?"

Anne gasped, and her hand flew up to touch one of her long red braids. Her mouth was shaped into an outraged 'O' shape as her sparkling grey eyes narrowed, and her expression changed in an instant from ogling him to glaring at him.

 _What_ did he just call her? How dared he make jokes about her hair like that? In public! She didn't even know him.

"Come on, Di," she grabbed her friend's arm, tilted her pointed little chin up so her lovely nose was high in the air, and started walking away in what she hoped was a dignified manner. "I'm late for class. Let's go.''

"What? Anne, wait," Di was breathless as she hurried to keep up with Anne. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Hey, isn't he in your Literature class?"

Behind Gil, Anne saw Ruby Gillis, gently admonishing him. "Gil, would you please give Josie her phone back?"

Ruby's long, golden hair was tied back in a ponytail which was swinging behind her as she jogged over to them. Ruby was a cheerleader and was wearing her training gear, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and a fine film of sweat was glistening on her face, but she still looked like she'd just stepped off a modelling runway. She was by far the most lusted after girl at Redmond, and her huge blue eyes were sparkling as she tried not to laugh at Gil's antics with Josie.

Josie stepped away, realising she was perhaps a little too close to him, and Gil's face softened as he looked affectionately at Ruby.

Ruby held out her hand to him expectantly, and Gil meekly handed Josie's phone over to her, leaning down to kiss Ruby softly on the lips.

"Oh, come on, Rubes, I was just having fun," he muttered, still smirking.

Ruby passed the phone back to Josie.

"Gil's very sorry, Josie," Ruby said, like she was talking about a child. "He gets a bit crazy about being back at school." She turned back to face Gil, and slapped his chest playfully with the back of her hand. "You're such an idiot," she smiled indulgently at him.

Just before Anne and Diana turned the corner of the path, Anne heard a voice behind her chuckling, "See you later, Carrots."

Ooooohhh, he was so rude! Anne could practically hear the smirk in his voice as she stalked off.

So, that was Gilbert Blythe.

Anne had heard all the girls on the campus whispering and giggling over him all week. Even her roommates, Stella and Priss were giggling and whispering about Gil last night. Until then, Anne hadn't thought them the whispering and giggling types. They were both in their second year at Redmond, and Anne liked the peace and quiet of living off campus, so she answered their advertisement for a roommate and moved in with them two weeks ago. They'd all been fast friends ever since.

Gil was the lead singer in the band Stella and Priss played in, AVIS. Apparently, he'd had his heart broken last year by some girl called Christine when she moved away with her family and didn't come back to college.

"Well, I don't know how badly his heart can have been broken," Anne said, "because Di told me that he's been dating Ruby Gillis pretty much ever since."

"I guess he has, but she's absolutely _adorable_. Why wouldn't he?" Stella said.

"He seems a little shallow, that's all," Anne muttered.

"Oh, Anne, you don't even know him. He's perfectly sweet," Priss assured her.

That was Anne Shirley's first week at Redmond College, and Gil Blythe had been the bane of her life in the ensuing weeks. It seemed he was everywhere on the Redmond campus, and as much as she tried to avoid him, Anne couldn't seem to get away from him.

Di was right; Anne discovered to her consternation that, for some reason, Gil was in her English Literature class _and_ her Classics class, even though he was supposedly studying for a degree in biology prior to his medical degree. Not only that, he was nauseatingly clever. Gil was top of all his classes, except the two he was in with Anne. At least he wasn't _always_ the top of those classes, Anne thought to herself loftily. He was also captain of the football team he played in with his best friend, Fred Wright.

 _Was there_ anything _he wasn't good at?_ Anne wondered.

Then, _How does he find time for it all?_

Most annoyingly of all, Gil was constantly followed around by a crowd of female admirers, who were practically swooning over his football skills, his singing voice, his butt, his chest, his arms, his hair, and that gorgeous face. They didn't even seem to stop when he was with Ruby, his arm always slung casually around her shoulders whenever they were together.

"You should hear him sing, Anne," Diana whispered breathlessly to her one day as they walked past him.

Anne rolled her eyes, huffing as Josie and Gertie Pye both tried to get his attention, but he seemed to be more interested in grinning at Anne. She had noticed that those hazel eyes were often watching her, and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"I have no interest in hearing him sing," Anne said, loudly enough for him to hear. His grin grew wider at that.

"I dropped Stella off at band practice the other evening and she invited me in to listen for a while," Diana went on. "He's _really_ good. And you should see the guitar player. He is freaking _huge_!"

"Do you and Di want to come and listen to the band Friday night?" Stella asked Anne about midway through the semester. "We're playing at this little bar, Patty's Place, in Kingsport."

"Yes! I'll definitely be there," Diana practically squealed with delight.

Priss and Stella had been at band practice almost every night for a month, and they were both studying music, so Anne knew this gig really meant a lot to them. Although Anne wanted to support her friends, she most definitely did _not_ want to support Gilbert Blythe. Or his ego.

"Ah, sorry, Stella, I've got that paper to finish for Monday and…"

"Oh, please come," Priss flopped down onto the couch next to Anne. "I'll be so nervous, it'll be great to know there's some friendly faces in the crowd. _If_ there's a crowd…"

Stella snorted. "You know there's gonna be a crowd, Prissy. But they won't be looking at us." She rolled her eyes. "They'll all be looking at Gil."

"I don't know," Anne was wavering between loyalty to her friends and her unwillingness to be forced to watch a million girls in a crowded, sweaty bar throwing themselves at Gil Blythe.

"Yes, you really should hear Gil sing, Anne," Diana was nearly drooling. "He's amaaaazing!"

"Please, Anne," Stella was giving Anne her most appealing look to convince her to come.

"You'll love it. I've heard you playing guitar in your room," Priss said cajolingly.

"I just do that for stress relief when I'm freaking out about study or something," Anne equivocated. "It helps me to think."

"Come on, Anne, we'll get your name on the door. It's free."

"Well, I guess I can come," Anne said slowly. "But just for a little while."

"Yaay!" Stella and Priss clapped their hands in unison.

That Friday night Anne found herself standing at the back of Patty's Place with Diana, who was almost jumping up and down in excitement next to her. The bar was much too crowded and much too loud for Anne's tastes.

"Excuse me," Anne heard a low, mellifluous voice next to her. Anne was suddenly jostled forward and she gasped as she felt freezing cold beer spilling down the front of her blouse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," the honeyed voice crooned in Anne's ear.

Anne looked up and saw a pair of inscrutable, dark, velvety eyes to match that voice.

"Please, let me buy you a drink." Those eyes were looking so apologetically into Anne's.

"Oh, that's okay," Anne was flustered and picking her wet blouse away from her chest.

Anne was completely embarrassed, blushing when she looked down and realised her blouse was virtually transparent. So, without another word to the handsome stranger with the voice and the eyes, she turned and rushed to the bathroom to dry off.

A few minutes later, Anne emerged from the bathroom. Diana was just outside, ready to pounce the moment she came out, staring at her with eyes like saucers, and brimming with excitement.

"How humiliating was that?" Anne asked Diana, still brushing at her blouse with her hands. "You could see right through my blouse!"

"Oh. My. _God_. Anne, do you know who that was?" Diana practically screeched at Anne, grabbing her forearm and shaking it.

"Who?" Anne looked around, confused.

"That guy who spilled the drink on you!" Diana was having trouble keeping her voice at normal levels.

Anne shook her head. "I don't know. Some guy. He had nice eyes." _Very_ nice eyes, she thought.

"That was ROY GARDNER!"

"What? Who?" Anne blinked at Diana stupidly.

"Only the richest, most eligible guy on campus." Diana was looking at Anne as though she really were a little stupid. "His father's some property tycoon and they're worth squillions."

"Diana, you should take some breaths and calm down. That was definitely not Roy Gardner. It was just some guy. Why would Roy Gardner come to a little college bar like this?"

But Anne had no time to further contemplate that maybe Roy Gardner had just spilled his drink on her, because the band was starting. Anne and Diana turned towards the stage, as the opening notes of the first song rang out.

Stella and Priss were the backup singers, so they were squashed over to the left hand side of the stage, closest to where Anne and Diana were standing. They were both behind microphone stands, swaying to the music and smiling. Anne and Diana waved to them from where they stood, and the girls gave them a little wave back.

Behind Priss and Stella, there was a guy playing bass guitar with goggling eyes that stuck out so far, Anne was concerned they might not stay in their sockets. To the bass player's left was the guitarist, and Anne recognised him from the football team. Fred Wright. He had the biggest arms Anne had ever seen, and Diana couldn't seem to take her eyes off them. Behind him was a tiny, pretty girl playing the drums. She had a crooked mouth, with glossy brown hair peeking out from under a quirky pink straw hat adorned with poppies.

"Who's the drummer?" Anne yelled to Diana over the music.

"That's Phil Gordon. She's studying Applied Mathematics and a total genius. Her boyfriend is a Theology major. Can you believe it?" Diana looked impressed.

But then, Gil Blythe stepped onto the stage and it was as if the whole bar erupted. The girls at the front were all hooting and clapping, cheering as he walked towards them. Anne could see them surge forward, trying to get closer to him. The boys from the football team were further back near the bar, all whooping and shouting, too.

He was wearing a loose, long sleeved white shirt which was completely unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest and abs underneath. Anne could make out the light dusting of dark hair across his pectorals from where she stood, and her mouth went dry as she imagined running her fingers across that muscled chest, and then down... Her eyes were suddenly fixed on the tightest pair of shiny black pants she'd seen any boy wear. Ever.

 _Wait, are they_ leather _pants?_ Anne found herself wondering irrelevantly.

Gil walked out from the left hand side of the stage, his hips swaying in time to the music. As he swaggered in front of Stella and Priss, he winked and nodded at them.

Then he turned around to face the audience with a flick of those brown curls, grabbed the microphone on its stand with one hand and he started to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm relieved that you're enjoying this silliness, and I do believe it's about to get sillier.**_

 _ **Everything is still LMM's. Don't you love her?**_

* * *

That singing voice was doing things to Anne's body that she really didn't want to think about. The rich, deep timbre of Gil's voice sent shivers vibrating up and down Anne's spine from the moment he started singing.

As he sang, Gil was contorting his body, almost writhing, and he clutched the mic with both hands, so it looked like he was twisting the words out from the depths of his body. One minute his voice was purring and gentle, caressing the lyrics; the next, it was rasping with sex.

Anne was riveted to the spot, her grey eyes huge and her mouth slightly agape as she stared at him. Her brain had stopped working so comprehensively that she barely recognised what song it was Gil was singing, although it was a cover of a well-known hit. She was so caught up in the resonance of his voice reverberating through her that it didn't even matter.

Diana nudged Anne in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You can close your mouth now, Anne," Diana laughed. "You wouldn't want Gil to catch you looking at him like that, would you? I told you he was amazing!"

Anne looked back at the boy singing on stage. She couldn't believe that he was a college boy from Redmond. He looked as though he'd been performing like that for years.

When the next song started, it was more upbeat, and the girls at the front were all dancing and clapping. Gil was sauntering back and forth across the stage, his hips constantly swaying with the music. Anne rolled her eyes when she saw Josie and Gertie at the front next to the stage grabbing for him as he moved past them.

The bass player was clearly enjoying all the attention from the crowd of girls standing in front of the stage. He was smiling broadly and nodding at them, winking his goggling eyes like a rock star. Anyone would think the crowd was shouting for him, not Gil.

Fred was standing as far back from the edge of the stage as possible, his face red, and his eyes constantly trained on his guitar.

"I think I'd better get us a drink," Anne said when the set finished.

"Yes, please," Diana responded, smiling. "I'll go find the girls."

As she waited to be served at the bar, Anne felt a warm body slide up against her left side. She turned to see Gil leaning forward to get the bartender's attention.

"Barkeep! Two of your finest beers, my good man!" he shouted to the barman, drumming his hands on the counter.

"Hey, Gil. Awesome set," the bartender grinned and high fived Gil across the bar.

"Thanks, Jo," Gil replied. "Your girlfriend is the one keeping us together. You know we'd be nothing without her outstanding drumming skills."

"It's all in the math, so she tells me," Jo smiled.

As Jo went to get his drinks, Gil turned his head towards Anne.

"Hey, Carrots. I didn't see you there." His voice sounded as though that wasn't entirely true.

Anne didn't reply, self-consciously tucking her red-gold curls behind her ear. She kept her eyes directed at the bar in front of her, refusing to look at him. She wouldn't admit to herself that this was even partly because she was avoiding finding out if his shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Tough Lit class today, hey?"

She shrugged her slim shoulders slightly, turning her face a little further away from him.

"You coming to the football game on Sunday?" he tried again.

Anne tried to pretend she hadn't heard him.

His hazel eyes flickered down to her stained blouse and back up to her face again.

"Had a bit of an accident there?" he grinned, nudging her shoulder with his own as he leaned over towards her.

Anne still didn't reply, lowering her eyes for a beat to examine the mark on the front of her blouse.

"You know," he said, leaning back a little and rubbing his chin ruminatively, "I _could_ keep asking you questions all night. I've got a million of them."

Anne sighed and turned her head to look at him. That shirt was still open, and his bare chest was right in front of her. She also noted that his shirt was damp with sweat and clinging to him slightly. The side of his right hip was still pressed up against her.

Resolutely, she raised her gaze until her large grey eyes were looking into his impish hazel ones.

"Hello, _Gilbert_ ," Anne replied tersely. "Someone spilled their drink on me."

"I hate being called Gilbert."

"Well, I hate being called Carrots, so I guess we're even."

Gil gazed at her speculatively for a moment.

"Okay. Let's start that again then, shall we?" Gil stuck out his right hand towards her as if to shake hands. "Hi, I'm Gil Blythe."

Reluctantly, Anne took his hand and shook it. After all, it would be rude not to.

"Anne Shirley."

"Nice to meet you, Anne Shirley," Gil had turned so he was facing her now, his left elbow leaning on the bar, and he hadn't let go of her right hand. His hand felt warm as his fingers curled around hers. Anne tried not to notice the frisson she felt on her skin where he was gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Spilled drinks look good on you," he smiled.

"You wore leather pants?" Anne blurted.

"You noticed that, huh?" His smile grew just a little bit smug, and his eyes were twinkling merrily.

Before Anne could reply, the pretty drummer bounced up to the bar behind Gil and asked, "What's a girl got to do around here to get a drink?"

"For you? Just kiss the bartender," Jo smiled at her, returning with Gil's beers.

"Come here then, honey," Phil said as she reached across the bar to grab Jo's shirt in her two fists, pulling him towards her to bestow a lingering kiss on his lips. "Better make it two," she kissed him again. "I'm parched."

Jo set the drinks down in front of Gil at the same time as the bass player appeared behind Gil and Anne finally withdrew her hand from his warm grasp.

"Hey, Gil, what took you so long?" the bass player said before he noticed Anne standing next to him. "Well, heelllooo there," he continued, drawing out the word while pivoting to face Anne and giving her a long perusal down to her toes and back up again. She worried again that perhaps his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Who's your friend?" the bass player leaned his face in closer towards Anne, who involuntarily leaned back a little in response. Up close, those eyes were very disconcerting.

"Charlie Sloane, meet Anne Shirley. She's in my English Lit class," Gil was looking at her like they were old friends, and not acquaintances who'd really only just met properly a minute ago.

Gil handed Charlie his beer, then held his own bottle of beer in front of his mouth, as though this would stop Anne from hearing him.

"This one's very smart," he said in a stage whisper. "She's beaten me out a couple of times in that class. Way out of your league, Charles."

 _Smart?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anne sputtered indignantly.

"Oho, smarter than Gil, hey?" Charlie was almost leering at her and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I like my women smart."

"Come on, Charlie. We'd better get back for the next set." Gil gently chucked Phil under the chin. "See you up there, Phil." He grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him off with a wink at Anne. "See you later, Anne Shirley," he waved his bottle of beer at her as they disappeared into the crowd.

Anne blinked after them a few times before she turned back to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Jo asked.

"Two beers, please."

"I think you should let me buy those for you. I owe you a drink, remember?" The low, dulcet tone next to her ear sent a delicious shiver down Anne's spine again. She looked up into the dark, velvety eyes framed by a set of very appealing dark, velvety lashes. That Diana had told her belonged to Roy Gardner.

"What? Oh, no, you don't have to do that, really. Besides, I'm buying a drink for my friend," Anne waved her hand vaguely towards where she thought Diana might be.

"Please, it's the least I can do after I ruined your pretty blouse," he smiled at her.

"Well, all right, I guess. But you really don't have to…" Anne was still protesting a little. Then she smiled. "Thank you."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Roy," he smiled.

"Oh," Anne looked at him blankly for a second, while her brain registered this fact. Of course Di would be right. It was Roy Gardner.

Remembering herself, she suddenly started talking too fast.

"Hi, Roy, I'm Anne. Anne Shirley. I go to Redmond, and I'm just here because my friends are singing in the band. I usually don't come to things like this, I don't really like noise and crowds like this…Um, it's nice to meet you."

Anne was relieved to discover the nervous stream of words had stopped flying out of her mouth and she clamped her lips together firmly to make sure no more would come out.

"Anne Shirley? Didn't I see you at that philosophical debate last Wednesday evening? You put forward a very interesting argument as I recall."

"Yes, but the other team won," Anne said ruefully.

Thanks to Gil Blythe, she thought to herself, remembering his triumphant smirk as he raised his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute to her when the winning team was announced.

"Oh, that was the debate Gil was in," Phil Gordon piped up from behind Roy. "You were really good. Gil said your argument was brilliant and he thought you were going to win it." Phil looked at Roy expectantly. "Well, Roy, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Philippa Gordon, please let me introduce you to Anne Shirley," Roy said very formally. "Philippa's family and mine have been close friends for years."

"Hi, Anne," Phil said brightly. "I'm Phil. Only Roy and my parents call me Philippa. What did you think of the set? Isn't Gil phenomenal? I tell you, if I wasn't already dating the most handsome man in the room..." she waved her hand to indicate Jo, smiling at him warmly.

Anne looked at Jo, who was really quite plain and gangly with ears that stuck out too far from his head. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"And his voice! Isn't it dreamy?" Phil went on.

"Ah, yes," Anne said, vaguely. "Gil is quite a good singer…"

"What? Oh yes, Gil's fantastic, but what about _Jo's_ voice? Have you heard him? Ooohh, he's divine!" Phil gazed over at Jo dreamily as he came back with their drinks.

"Thanks, darling," Phil blew him a kiss and grabbed her drink before turning back to Anne. "Come on, honey, aren't you friends with Stella and Prissy? They'll be dying to talk to you and we're back on in a few minutes." She seized Anne's hand and started dragging her towards the stage.

"I've got to find my friend Diana. This is her drink," she gestured to the bottles of beer.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll have found Stella and Priss by now. Come on, Roy, you should come over and say hello, too," Phil was waving her arm as if to hurry him along.

As Phil dragged her through the crowd, Anne saw Gil standing in a dark corner next to the stage with Ruby. He was tracing the back of his forefinger down her cheek, smiling and leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

Josie and Gertie Pye were hovering nearby, whispering and giggling together excitedly.

Phil ploughed her way through the crowd determinedly, pushing people out of her way until she caught sight of Stella and Priss talking to Diana near the stage.

Diana's eyes grew very wide when she saw that Anne was approaching with Phil and Roy. She gave Anne a look that said _we'll be talking about this later_.

"What did you think?" Stella demanded, grabbing Anne's hand. "I was so nervous!"

"You girls were both wonderful," Anne said sincerely, "and your dress looked so pretty."

"What did you think of Gil? Isn't he incredible?" Priss asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I guess so..." Anne was a little flustered by the question.

"He's _unbelievable_!" Diana gushed. "I thought Anne's eyes were going to pop out of her head when he started singing. And that guitarist is awesome," Diana slanted her eyes in Fred's direction. He was looking decidedly uncomfortable and red in the face, surrounded by a group of girls at the other end of the stage.

"Poor Fred," Priss said sympathetically. "This is like torture for him. He's so shy, he hates all the attention."

"Why does he do it then?" Anne asked.

"Gil talked him into it," Phil replied. "Fred's such a great guitarist. Well, come on girls, let's get back up there."

As Phil, Stella and Priss joined the rest of the band, Anne realised Roy was still standing next to her.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I forgot to introduce you. Roy, this is my friend, Diana Barry. Roy bought the drinks for us."

"How nice to meet you, Diana." Roy smiled his dark, velvety smile at Diana and Anne thought her friend might melt on the spot.

"Nice to meet you too, Roy," Diana breathed. "Thanks for the drink."

Then they all turned to face the stage as the music started up again. Gil leapt onto the stage from Ruby's side.

"This one's for a very special girl, Ruby Gillis," he announced. "Happy birthday, babe!"

The boys from the football team cheered and clapped from the back of the bar and made suggestive catcalls speculating about just what Ruby was getting for her birthday.

Ruby blushed and smiled as she waved at Gil.

Anne was uncomfortable being this close to the stage. She preferred where they'd been standing earlier, further back. But they were standing quite close to where Stella and Priss were singing and Anne didn't want to appear rude to them. She smiled and waved at them again.

Anne turned to speak to Diana, but she'd moved a little away from Anne, closer to where Fred was standing on stage. Diana was gazing up at him admiringly, swaying to the music. Anne watched Fred's face turn even redder when he glanced in Di's direction and saw her.

Anne sighed when she saw the smitten look on her friend's face.

"This is going to be a long night," she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **Here's some more sweaty college bar shenanigans...**_

* * *

The air in the bar was getting warmer and now that she found herself standing in the crowd, Anne wished she had worn her hair away from her neck, as she'd originally wanted to. But Diana had convinced her to leave her hair down tonight.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Anne," Di had told her earlier, while they were getting ready in Anne's bedroom. "I don't know why you wear it in those braids all the time."

Anne shrugged. "It just seems easier to keep it out of the way at school."

Anne had always been sensitive about her hair. She still remembered the sting she had felt when Josie and Gertie Pye had delighted in teasing her about her red hair when they were younger, even though Diana had told Anne they were just jealous.

"Anyway, you must wear your hair down with a soft part for that outfit." Diana had what Anne called her 'bossy fashion face' on, lips pursed, head to one side and her eyes critically assessing every detail of Anne's attire. Anne knew better than to argue with it.

Diana had reached out to adjust the sleeve of Anne's blouse for her.

"Now, I'll just pin this rose in your hair. Perfect," Diana had declared. "Of course, you have the most divine figure, Anne, so you could wear anything and look gorgeous." She turned Anne around to face the mirror. "Take a look for yourself. You look hot."

Obligingly, Anne regarded herself in the mirror as instructed and had to admire Diana's handiwork. Di had selected a frilly green blouse with loose sleeves that fell to Anne's wrists. It complemented Anne's colouring perfectly, and clung to her body in a way that made her look curvier than she actually was. Diana had also insisted that she wear a long, cream coloured silk skirt that had tiny pink rosebuds embroidered on it. The fabric clung to Anne's slim hips and then flowed to her ankles.

Anne's long red hair fell in thick curls past her shoulders, and the little white rose that Diana had pinned in her hair was tucked just above her right ear, almost exactly matching the colour of Anne's pale skin. Diana had done Anne's makeup, too, and it was a little more than she usually wore.

She still wasn't sure she looked hot, but Anne agreed, "I guess we both look pretty good. Anyway, that shade of pink is gorgeous on you, Di."

Now, in the humid crush of bodies closer to the stage, Anne was regretting letting Diana talk her into leaving her hair down around her shoulders. It was very warm.

This close to the speakers, the beat of the music was much stronger, and the sound of Gil's voice was having a hypnotic effect on her hips. Anne started to move her body in time to the music and she smiled encouragingly at Stella and Priss as she danced.

She was so proud of them both. They were such great singers and their harmonies were impressive.

Anne nodded as she smiled broadly and mouthed "You rock" to them. They smiled back as they continued singing.

Roy was still standing behind her and started telling her about a Keats poetry reading he'd been to that week, but she was having difficulty hearing him over the music.

"Do you like Tennyson?" he asked.

Anne stopped dancing as she strained to listen to him over the band. Was Roy Gardner really trying to talk to her about poetry in this noisy crowd?

"Tennyson? Yes," Anne nodded politely. "I read a paper on him at the Philomathic."

"You should come to the reading next week then," he continued on. "It's at the pavilion in the park near Spofford Avenue on Tuesday night."

"Um, sure? Let's talk about it later," she smiled at him.

"It's really very good. I'm sure you'd like it," Roy said, his inscrutable, dark eyes looking deeply into hers.

Anne turned away from Roy back towards the stage, reflecting that he really did have very nice eyes as she started to move her hips again.

Anne felt a bead of perspiration sliding down her back, so she folded her hands behind her nape to grasp the heavy tresses of her hair, lifting it up and off her long, slim neck, letting the curls cascade through her fingers. The sleeves of her blouse slid past her elbows, so that more of the skin on her pale arms was revealed. Her long skirt was swirling around her hips and legs as she continued dancing.

"I wish I had brought something to tie my hair back with," she thought to herself, closing her eyes and smiling as she listened, swaying her hips in time to the music, still holding her hair up.

When Anne opened her eyes again a few moments later, she looked up and was surprised to see Gil had moved much closer to where Stella and Priss were singing.

Gil was only a few feet away from Anne now, and he was looking straight at her with a strange look glittering in his hazel eyes as he sang. Her breath caught in her throat as a vibration shot through her body, and she immediately dropped her hands so that her thick, red curls fell about her shoulders again. His eyes gleamed a little brighter at her gesture. Then his gaze flickered slightly behind her to where Roy was still standing, then back to Anne.

Anne turned her head and saw Roy appraising her with definite interest burning in his dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Roy," Anne said apologetically. "Did I hit you with my hair? It's so heavy, and I didn't bring anything with me to tie it back. It's just so warm in here…"

Roy cleared his throat.

"Not at all, Anne," Roy replied, and he had raised one of his hands almost as though he was going to caress her hair before he stopped himself. "I wouldn't mind that. Your hair is lovely."

He quickly took a large sip of his beer.

"Oh, um, thank you," Anne was uneasy with receiving compliments graciously, especially about her hair.

She turned back to face the stage, and noticed Gil had moved to the other side now, but she thought he glanced back at her a few more times during the song.

"May I get you another drink?" Roy asked when the song finished. He had placed his hand on the small of her back and had to move his mouth close to her ear and shout to be heard over the loud clapping all around them.

"Oh, no, you've already bought the last ones. I should get them," Anne protested.

"Please. I insist," Roy said. "If you'd like one, that is."

"I don't really drink that much," Anne shook her head slightly. "But some water would be nice, if you're going."

"I'll be right back."

Anne swung back to face the stage and Gil was directly in front of her again, watching her as the band began playing the next song. His face was glistening with sweat now and his brown curls were stuck to his forehead. Anne watched a trickle of sweat trail down Gil's chest before lifting her limpid grey eyes up to meet his again. That delicious tremor jolted down her spine and back up. She smiled at him tentatively.

He grinned at her and asked the crowd, "Is it getting hot in here?" receiving a roar from the audience in reply.

When Gil moved away to the other end of the stage, closer to where Ruby was dancing, Charlie noticed Anne and moved a few steps closer to her. He was smiling broadly at her, winking his eyes and looking like he was playing his bass just for her.

Anne was undecided as to exactly what to do, so she glanced over to where Diana had been standing only a few minutes ago. She was disoriented for a moment, because Diana wasn't standing where Anne had expected her to be.

Anne looked around for her friend, and finally caught sight of Diana's glossy black curls in the crowd some distance away from her.

Diana was now positioned directly in front of the stage where Fred was playing, and he had taken a step or two further forward from where he'd been before, almost pinned up against Phil's drums. The other girls in the crowd at the front were following Gil's every movement, but Diana's gaze was trained on Fred and Anne noticed that he was glancing up occasionally at Diana, his face redder than ever.

It was only when Roy returned with their drinks that Charlie's attentions toward Anne seemed to subside a little.

As soon as the last song finished, Diana rushed over to Anne, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her to the side of the stage.

"Uh, thanks for the drinks, Roy," Anne said over her shoulder, as Diana pulled her away.

"Anne, you'll never guess what!" she gushed. "Josie and Gertie told me they're having a party for the end of semester and they've asked AVIS to play. Isn't it exciting?"

"Oh, that's nice," Anne replied. The Pyes' parties were legendary. Large, extravagant and noisy. Anne never liked going to them.

"Did you see Fred playing? Isn't he awesome?" Diana was bubbling with enthusiasm. "I think he was looking at me during the set."

"You couldn't miss him," Anne replied. "He's really good, isn't he?"

"Ooohh, what I wouldn't like to do with those arms!" Diana sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her own arms around her waist, hugging herself with delight.

"If he sees you doing that with your boobs, he'll definitely let you do whatever you like with his arms," Anne looked down at her friend's ample breasts being pushed upwards by her gesture and laughed.

Diana grabbed Anne's hand. "Come on, let's go talk to Stella and Priss. I'm going to ask them to introduce him to me."

Diana rushed straight past Ruby as she made a beeline for Stella and Priss, who were standing next to the stage. Ruby was leaning up against one of the tall speakers at the side of the stage, her big blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at Gil talking to Fred on stage.

"Oh, girls, you were great!" Diana gushed at Stella and Priss, letting go of Anne's hand and grabbing theirs instead. "Josie and Gertie told me they want AVIS to play at their party next month. How exciting!"

Then she lowered her eyes when she saw Fred ambling towards the group with Gil.

"Oh, he's coming over here. Will you introduce me to Fred, girls?" Diana whispered to Stella and Priss.

"Diana Barry, are you blushing?" Anne whispered to her friend.

"Ooohh, Gil, you were wonderful!" Ruby smiled up at him.

Gil had propped one hand against the speaker next to Ruby's head and was leaning towards her, smiling down at her affectionately.

"Thanks, Rubes," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

"Oh! You're all sweaty!" Ruby raised both her hands underneath his still open shirt to place her palms on his damp chest and pushed him away from her slightly as she laughed.

Stella bravely piped up with the introductions.

"Ah, Gil, Fred, have you met Anne and Diana?"

"Anne and I are in a couple of classes together," Gil turned his head and grinned at her with twinkling eyes. "We already had a chat at the bar earlier."

Then he held his hand out to Diana, smiling warmly, "Nice to meet you, Diana."

"You too, Gil," Diana said with her eyes trained on Fred.

Fred was still hanging back a little, and Priss grabbed one of his huge biceps to pull him forward.

"And this is Fred," Priss said, positioning him in front of Diana.

"Hi Fred," Diana said, blushing again.

"You were really great, Fred," Anne said, smiling at him warmly.

"Um, thanks." Fred hadn't looked away from Diana and his face was almost purple now.

"Anne plays guitar, too," Stella said.

"Really?" It was Gil who replied in an interested tone, with an eyebrow quirked towards Anne.

"Yes," Anne replied, a little embarrassed. Was that so hard for him to believe? "But I only play for myself, really. It helps me to de-stress."

"Maybe you'll have to play us a tune sometime," Gil said with that infuriating smirk in his tone.

Anne was trying to be polite, but he really was annoying. Especially with the unnerving effects of his singing still fresh in her mind. And tingling through her body.

"Where did you get those pants, anyway, Gil?" Ruby asked.

"Why? Do you like them?" Gil held his arms out, swivelling his hips in a circle, like he had a hula hoop around his waist.

"Ugh. No!" Ruby laughed. "Gil, they're obscene."

"Well, Anne likes my leather pants," he said.

"What! I didn't say that," Anne protested.

"They give me a Jim Morrison look, don't you think?"

"Who's Jim Morrison?" Ruby looked confused. "Is he in one of your classes?"

"He was a singer in a band from the sixties," Anne said, trying not to roll her eyes. "He died of a drug overdose."

"He wasn't just a singer, Rubes," Gil elaborated. "He was a poet and a musical genius."

Phil came over from the bar with Roy.

"Jo says he can watch the game on Sunday, so I'm in, too," Phil announced happily. Then she turned to Anne and Diana. "Stella and Prissy are coming, would you girls like to come, too?"

"I don't think so," Anne said. "I've got a paper due on Monday."

"Yes, of course, we'll be there," Diana elbowed Anne sharply in the ribs again.

"Great! I'm coming to watch, too," Charlie appeared suddenly, having manoeuvred himself so he was standing close to Anne, with his eyes sweeping appreciatively up and down her body.

Anne took a surreptitious step away from him, and found she'd bumped into Roy.

"Excellent!" Gil said. "We'll give you a lift then, Charlie. Pick you up about one."

"Thanks, but I thought I might give Anne here a lift," Charlie's smile had grown wider as he looked hopefully at her.

"Oh, I'm not really sure I'm going, Charlie," Anne replied. "But if I go, I can get a lift with Stella and Priss. Thanks anyway."

"Of course she will," Gil said. "We'll pick you up at one, Charles."

"Roy?" Phil asked. "Are you coming to the game?"

"Yes, Philippa, I think I will," Roy was looking at Anne.

"Well, you can pick Jo and me up at one, as well. Thanks," Phil smiled at him.

"Oh, sure," Roy looked as though he wasn't exactly happy about this arrangement. "I'll see you then."

"Come on, Rubes," Gil smiled, grasped Ruby's hand and turned with her to leave. "See you Sunday," he said it to the group, but he winked at Anne.

Diana and Fred were still staring at each other, with neither of them saying a word.

"Uh, Diana?" Anne tapped her friend on the shoulder. "I'm pretty tired. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh!" Diana turned her face to Anne and blinked as though she was just waking from a dream.

Diana turned back to face Fred. "See you on Sunday then?"

Fred nodded his red face at her happily.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, following, faving and reviewing. I am completely thrilled by you all.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about football, so please let me know if I've got anything desperately wrong. :)**_

 _ **Good on Maud for giving us such excellent characters to work with here. They're all still hers.**_

* * *

"You have to tell me _everything_ that happened with you and Roy Gardner on Friday night," Diana whispered to Anne as they sat down together at the football game. "I need details, Anne."

They were sitting just behind where Ruby and the other cheerleaders were dancing at the side of the field, hands in the air, their poms shaking and sparkling in the afternoon sunshine. The cheerleaders had just finished their routine and were now leading the crowd in a rousing cheer for Redmond.

Phil, Jo and Roy were sitting on Anne's left, while Priss and Stella were seated on the other side of Diana. Anne was still wishing she had stayed home to finish her paper that was due tomorrow. She really didn't like football that much, but Diana had insisted that she must come.

"There really isn't much to tell," Anne replied. "We were watching the band mostly."

Anne was having trouble remembering anything particularly interesting about her conversation with Roy.

"Come on, Anne, you've got to give me _something_ ," Diana groaned, letting her head fall back on the last word. She looked like she was in pain.

"Well," Anne said slowly as she searched for something to appease Diana with. "He told me about a poetry reading that's on in the park this Tuesday. It sounds like it might be fun."

"Wait!" Diana clutched Anne's arm with both hands as she glanced in Roy's direction. "Did he ask you to go with him? Like a _date_?" Diana's whispers were getting squeakier and her eyes were getting wider at the same rate.

"Well, no, not exactly," Anne said, shaking her head. "I couldn't really hear him properly. I don't think he was asking me to go _with_ him."

Anne was trying to remember what he'd actually said as she glanced over her shoulder to where Roy was sitting on the other side of Phil and Jo. He noticed her looking at him and smiled. Anne smiled back hesitantly, and then turned back to Diana.

"At least, I don't _think_ he asked me?"

"Anne!" Diana shrieked, before lowering her voice again. "You have to find out! Oh my god! Anne Shirley, if you're going on a date with Roy _Gardner_ , I think I'm going to wet myself!"

"Are you sure you haven't already?" Anne rolled her eyes, laughing at Diana.

There was a roar from the crowd as the two teams ran onto the field, effectively halting their conversation.

"Ooohh, look Anne, there's Fred!" Diana was bouncing up and down in her seat.

She was gripping Anne's arm so tightly as the teams ran out, that Anne wondered if she'd taken some skin off.

"Yes, I can see him," Anne tried not to wince.

"Doesn't he look _gorgeous_?" Diana was almost standing up out of her seat to watch the team jog past.

"Um, it's hard to tell from this distance," Anne smiled.

"Oh! There's Gil!" The pitch of Diana's voice had gone down an octave this time, but she was still squeezing Anne's forearm.

Ruby blew Gil a kiss from the sideline and Gil gave her a wave back, smiling.

"Don't they look hot in their uniforms?" Diana had barely taken her eyes off Fred.

Anne tried not to notice how Gil's football uniform hugged the muscles on his torso as he ran onto the field. She was still trying to recover from her reaction to his singing on Friday night at Patty's Place.

Charlie sat down in the row behind them. He was wearing a cap and knitted scarf in the bright scarlet and white colours of the Redmond team.

"Hi, girls," he said, tapping Phil on the shoulder. "Sorry I'm late."

"Who are you calling a girl, Sloane?" Jo asked, pretending to be indignant.

"Sorry. Hi Jo, Roy," Charlie nodded to them each in turn before turning back to the girls.

"Where have you been, Charlie?" Phil asked, turning around.

"Oh, just giving the team a pep talk," Charlie said nonchalantly. "I had to give Gil some advice on the game plan. You know he'd be lost without me."

"Sure, Charlie," Phil turned back to face the field.

"Hi, Anne," Charlie said enthusiastically, as he leaned forward. She could feel his breath on her shoulder, and she tried not to shudder. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Ah, fine thanks, Charlie. How are you?" she asked politely, leaning away from him slightly.

"Great! Did you enjoy the band on Friday night? I saw you in the crowd." His eyes were sticking out further than ever.

"Yeah, Charlie, and we all saw you playing your instrument for her," Phil said, rolling her eyes.

Jo let out a muffled snort behind his hand.

"You were really great, Phil," Anne said sincerely. "Aren't Stella and Priss amazing singers?"

"Yep, those girls are unreal," Phil nodded, smiling at them.

Phil's expression changed as she had a new thought. "Hey, Roy told me you're going to the poetry reading on Tuesday."

"What poetry reading?" Charlie asked.

"Well, um," Anne replied, chagrined when she found herself blushing. "He did tell me about it, but I'm not sure if I'm actually going."

"But she _really_ wants to go," Diana said from behind Anne.

"I like poetry," Charlie offered.

Phil spun in her seat towards where Roy was sitting.

"Roy, can you give Anne a lift to that boring poetry thing on Tuesday?" Phil said.

"Oh, well, yes, of course. I'd be delighted, Philippa," Roy chuffed from his seat next to Jo.

Phil turned back to face Anne, looking satisfied. "There you go. All settled."

Anne looked slightly horrified.

"Oh no, Phil, it's okay, really..."

Phil leaned in to whisper to Anne confidentially, "Roy's very good like that. He drives a Range Rover, and it's very nice." She leaned in even closer, patting the back of Anne's hand. "He's really quite amusing once you get past his uptight exterior."

"Oh, um, thanks," Anne said as Diana's fingers were excitedly poking her in the ribs. Anne thought Diana was much more excited about it than she was.

"I know _you_ don't think it's boring, honey," Phil continued. "But, poetry really puts me to sleep. Give me straightforward math and science any day. All that flowery stuff is beyond me."

"But can't you like both?" Anne asked.

"Oh, sure you can," Phil waved her hand vaguely towards the field. "Look at Gil. _He_ does. But then, he's exceptional."

There was another roar from the crowd as the whistle blew and the game started.

"I think that sounds like a date with Roy Gardner," Diana said excitedly in Anne's ear as they applauded the kick off.

"I don't think so, Di." Anne was blushing again. "He's just giving me a lift."

"Sure he is, Anne," Diana smiled knowingly.

The conversation was mostly about the game after that, and Charlie kept leaning forward at regular intervals to make comments to Anne about the game. By the end of the second quarter, Anne already thought he had told her more than she had ever wanted to know about football. Her polite nodding had grown slightly less encouraging as the game went on.

Josie and Gertie approached the group at half time. They were both wearing extremely low cut scarlet and white striped Redmond jerseys that appeared to be several sizes too small for them.

"Hi, Roy," Josie said. "Isn't it a terrific game?"

"Oh, yes," Roy said stiffly. "It's great."

"Have you heard about our party next month for the end of term?" Gertie asked.

"We'll send out proper invitations, too, but you will promise you'll come, won't you, Roy?" Josie was fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Sure," Roy smiled politely.

"AVIS will be playing," Josie went on. "Did you like them the other night at Patty's Place?"

Roy glanced over in Anne's direction briefly before answering.

"Yes, I did, actually."

"Do you mind if we sit with you, Roy?"

"Oh, um, no." Roy looked slightly startled by the question. "Of course not."

"Thanks," Josie said gleefully. She and Gertie tittered as they sat down next to Roy and started talking to him enthusiastically about the game.

It was late in the third quarter that, following a spectacular intercept by Gil, Fred fell to the ground from a hard tackle.

"Oooohhh," the crowd gasped in pain at the hit.

"Fred!" Diana cried, leaping to her feet.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Diana," Anne tried to comfort her friend.

But Fred wasn't getting up and was rolling on the ground, clutching at his right shoulder with his left hand, his face contorted in pain. Gil immediately sprinted over to him, waving the trainers over and flinging his own helmet off as he knelt down next to Fred.

Anne, Phil and Jo were all standing now, too, straining to see what was happening on the field as the trainers gathered around Fred and Gil.

After a few minutes, Fred stood up and was helped off the field as the crowd cheered him loudly.

"Come on, Jo," Phil grasped Jo's hand and started pulling him behind her. "Let's go find out if he's all right."

"We'll come back as soon as we can and let you know," Jo assured them as they rushed off.

"Don't worry, Di," Stella said. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I hope Fred can still play guitar for our party," Gertie said.

"Oh, yes, that's the most important thing right now," Priss muttered under her breath.

The game continued on, but Diana was much more subdued watching the final quarter.

Phil and Jo returned near the end of the game.

"They think he might have broken his shoulder," Phil announced. "So they're taking him to hospital for x-rays. Jo and I are going there after the game with Gil. Charlie, are you going to come with?"

Charlie glanced regretfully towards Anne as he stood up.

"Uh, yep, Phil," he said. "See you later, Anne."

"'Bye, Charlie," Anne replied, trying to keep the relief out of her tone.

"Good bye, Charlie," Stella said to him pointedly.

"Oh, see ya, Stella, Priss," Charlie said. "'Bye, Diana."

"You'll keep us posted about Fred, won't you, Phil?" Stella asked.

"Sure, honey," Phil smiled and waved to them.

After they left, Roy approached Anne to get her address for Tuesday.

Josie and Gertie looked on behind him. They were both staring at Anne and Roy with their eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"The reading starts at six, so I'll pick you up about five thirty, will that suit you?"

Anne nodded.

"See you Tuesday," Roy looked pleased, and smiled at her.

As Roy turned and walked away, Diana, Stella and Priss all crowded around Anne, bombarding her with questions.

"Are you going on a date with Roy?"

"What did you _say_ to him on Friday?"

"What did _he_ say to _you_ on Friday?"

"Where are you going?"

"I've never seen him looking that relaxed and animated. He's usually so…stiff." This last was from Stella, who then giggled.

Josie and Gertie were still standing dumbstruck and Anne smiled at them as she waved her fingers in the air.

"See you later, girls."

Anne knew it wasn't her finest moment, but she did enjoy the looks on the Pye girls' faces as she sauntered past.

"I do hope Fred's all right," Diana said with a distressed look on her face.

"Phil will tell us as soon as she knows," Priss reassured her.

The x-rays showed Fred did have a broken clavicle, and Phil told them later that he would have to have his arm in a sling for six weeks. However, when Josie and Gertie were told on Monday that, as a result, AVIS couldn't play at their party, they weren't at all happy.

"Can't you find someone else to play guitar for you, Gil?" Josie tried her best flirtatious look at him through her eyelashes.

"I don't think so, Josie," Gil replied, shaking his head. "It's only a few weeks away now, and it'll be hard to find anyone as good as Fred."

"Will you try? Please?" Gertie asked.

"We'll try," Gil said reluctantly. "But I don't know who we'll find on such short notice. There's a lot of songs to learn."

Thus it came about that Priss and Stella were sitting on either side of Anne that Monday evening, begging her to play guitar for AVIS at Josie and Gertie Pye's end of term party.

"No way," Anne shook her head vigorously. "I don't even like the Pyes."

"But it's not for them, it's for _us_ , Anne," Stella pleaded.

"Please say you'll think about it at least," Priss said. "They're going to pay us and everything."

"But I've only ever played acoustic guitar," Anne argued. "And I'm not really the rock chick type. I've never even played electric guitar before."

"You don't have to be a rock chick, and I'm sure Fred will help you," Stella said.

"I've never played in public before'" Anne protested. "I've only really played in my room."

"Well, why don't you practice playing in front of us now?" Priss suggested.

"I don't know," Anne said slowly.

"Please, Anne? You know we've heard you playing before."

"Yes, but the door was shut then, so I didn't know you were listening," Anne's face flushed with embarrassment.

"What was that song I heard you playing yesterday? Play that again," Stella entreated.

Priss had gone into Anne's bedroom and returned with her guitar.

"Please, Anne," Priss cajoled, holding the guitar out to her. "Will you just try playing for us? Please?"

Hesitantly, Anne looked down at her guitar and reluctantly took it from her friend. Slowly, she started playing her favourite song as Stella and Priss listened rapt.

Anne looked up at them uncertainly when she'd finished.

"It's not very rock band, is it?" Anne asked wryly.

"Wow. That was awesome," Stella breathed. "You should definitely play that for Gil."

"He'll love it," Priss agreed.

"No way," Anne shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm not playing that for him. It's too personal."

"You _have_ to play that to him, Anne. It's perfect," Stella declared.

"Wouldn't I be trying out in front of the whole band?"

"Well, Charlie's _definitely_ going to agree if it's you, and I know Phil will agree with us, so Gil's the main one you'll have to convince."

"What about Fred?"

"Oh, Fred will agree with whatever Gil decides," Stella said.

"And then you'll be in the band with us! Yay!" Priss clapped her hands.

Stella and Priss arranged for Anne to meet the rest of the band at Redmond's music auditorium on Tuesday afternoon.

Anne arrived early and was surprised that Gil was already there, reading a dog-eared paperback. He was slouched on a chair in the corner, the book in his lap, another chair propping up his feet, with his legs crossed at the ankles. His head was bent forward to read, his lips pursed in concentration, his tousled brown curls were in wild disarray and tumbling over his forehead.

He looked up when he heard Anne approaching.

"Hi there, Anne Shirley," Gil smiled broadly at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Uh, hi – Gil," Anne said, stumbling a little over his name. "How's Fred?"

"He's fine, but he's got to keep the sling on for six weeks."

"I'm glad he's okay. Are the others still coming?" Anne asked, looking around nervously.

"Yep, but it's not quite four o'clock yet," he replied.

Anne glanced at the book that was still lying open across Gil's thighs, then quickly looked up at his face again, flushing when she realised where her eyes had strayed.

He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly as their eyes met.

"What are you reading?" Anne asked politely.

Gil looked sheepish for a moment, then he sighed. Wordlessly, he held the book up so she could see.

Anne quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're reading 'Bingen on the Rhine'? Seriously?"

Gil shrugged.

"I like to read all kinds of things," he admitted.

"I just wouldn't have thought that was the kind of thing you were into reading," Anne was smiling now.

Gil's hazel eyes were suddenly looking directly into hers.

"You might be surprised about some of the things I like, Anne Shirley," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A bit of a change of pace for this chapter.**_ _ **Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **It all still belongs to Maud.**_

* * *

"So, do you like 'Bingen on the Rhine' then?" Anne was making an effort not to smile. "I thought you'd prefer something more…contemporary."

"Sure," Gil shrugged nonchalantly. "Who doesn't love a deathbed ballad?"

Anne tried not to notice how tightly Gil's t-shirt hugged his chest when he lifted his shoulder, or the way his brown curls were tumbling over his forehead.

"Besides," Gil continued, "I like to think that reading a broad range of texts helps my studies and improves my writing."

"Oh? What are you writing?" Anne was curious.

"I've written a few poems…songs mostly," Gil mumbled, looking away from her suddenly.

"You mean for the band?"

"Not exactly," he shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. Anne had never seen him look even remotely nervous about anything before. "Just for myself, really."

"Anything Jim Morrison would like?" Anne asked solemnly.

"I don't think he's in any danger of being dethroned by me just yet," Gil grinned at her.

When he smiled, Anne was suddenly distracted by his very straight, white teeth behind those full lips. Realising that her eyes were lingering on his mouth, Anne quickly glanced back up to his eyes which were twinkling at her from behind tousled brown curls.

Anne tossed one long red braid over her shoulder then awkwardly shuffled her guitar case from one hand to the other.

Gil hastily removed his feet from the seat in front of him and spun the chair around for her to sit on, depositing the dog-eared book of poetry on the floor next to him. He gestured with his hand that she should sit down.

"So, Anne Shirley," he said with a mock interview tone. "They tell me you want to play guitar for AVIS."

"I don't exactly _want_ to," Anne admitted as she sat down next to him. "But Stella and Priss asked me because they really want to play the gig at Josie's and I want to help them out."

"Well, that sounds enthusiastic," he laughed. "Best audition speech ever."

"Stop laughing," Anne lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "I've never played in public, and I usually only play by myself…"

"Stella and Priss told me I should ask you to play the song you did for them last night."

Anne's face flushed scarlet.

"Oh no, I don't think you'd like that one," she shook her head. "It's just a really old song that Jeff Buckley used to sing."

"Jeff Buckley, hey?" Gil looked amused, and there was a teasing lilt to his voice. "You're all about the dead musicians, aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at his words. Ooohh, if she wasn't here for Stella and Priss…

"I like some that are still alive, too," she retorted. "At least he didn't die of a drug overdose."

"True," he conceded. "Which song?"

"I played them 'Lilac Wine'."

"That's a beautiful song," Gil nodded. "The girls said it was fantastic. I'd like to hear it."

"You know it?" Anne's voice was surprised.

"Why don't you play it for me now, before the others get here?"

"But it's nothing like the songs AVIS plays," Anne objected. "I thought I should play you something else today."

"That's okay. It doesn't have to be an AVIS song, I just need to know if you can play. Fred can teach you the rest. Let's hear it."

Gil sat back in his chair to listen, stretching his long legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles again and folding his arms across his chest as Anne carefully lifted her guitar from its case and placed it on her lap.

"I usually only play in my room…" she mumbled.

"Will you just play it please, Anne?" He was smiling at her gently now.

Anne chewed her bottom lip nervously, as she bent her head over her guitar, gently strumming the first chord.

After the first few bars, she was caught up in the song, and concentrating on her fingers playing the right chords, so she forgot about Gil for a few moments. Unconsciously, Anne started humming the melody softly to herself, just like she would if she was alone in her bedroom, closing her eyes as she played.

About halfway through the song, she became aware of Gil again, glancing up at him as she stopped humming abruptly.

Gil was leaning forward in his chair now; hands clasped between his knees, his elbows resting on his thighs, and his gaze focused intently on her guitar. His face was only inches from hers, and from this distance she could see there were flecks of green in his clear, hazel eyes.

Perhaps because he felt her watching him, perhaps because she'd stopped her quiet humming, Gil looked up and a smile spread slowly across his face, the look of admiration in his eyes unmistakable.

Anne felt her heart flutter queerly in her chest, and she quickly lowered her eyes again, blushing. As she finished playing the song, Anne kept her eyes glued to her guitar, not daring to look at him.

"I know it's not really something AVIS would play…"

She heard Gil exhale heavily and there was a long pause before he spoke.

"Wow," he murmured. "Priss and Stella weren't wrong. That was…" Gil sounded lost for words, for once.

Slowly, Anne raised her grey green eyes and she felt a shiver run through her when their eyes met.

"Hi, Anne!" Charlie called enthusiastically from the doorway. "Couldn't keep away from me, hey?"

Gil immediately leaned back in his chair at the sound of Charlie's voice, but his eyes never left Anne's. Anne watched his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Yeah, Charlie," Gil's voice was light. "Anne's just been asking me where you all were."

"Really?" Charlie looked delighted.

"Am I late?" Fred came in with his right arm tightly bound in a sling.

Phil entered just behind Fred and Charlie, smiling brightly.

"Hi there!" Phil greeted the room in general.

Anne had noticed that Phil seemed to have a penchant for wearing eccentric hats. Today she was sporting a wide-brimmed floppy brown hat with a large feather sticking out of it. Anne thought it looked like something Captain Hook might wear, but nobody else seemed to notice it at all.

"How's your shoulder, honey?" Phil asked Fred.

"It's fine, really," Fred said. "Hey, Anne. How are you?"

"A bit nervous, actually," Anne admitted.

"Thanks for offering to help us out," Fred looked ruefully at his sling. "They said I'm going to be out of action for at least six weeks, but I can still help you."

"I'll need it," Anne smiled at Fred gratefully. "I've never played an electric guitar."

"It's not that different really," Fred smiled at her encouragingly. "You'll be fine."

"She's just been playing me a tune to warm up before you guys got here," Gil said.

"What did you think, Gil?" Phil asked curiously before whispering to Anne. "Prissy and Stella have been talking you up all day."

"I think she's pretty good," Gil nodded. "Do you want to hear?"

"I do!" Charlie replied eagerly.

"Don't ask _me_ to decide, honey," Phil said cheerfully. "If the two girls in the band who actually study music like her, and you say she's pretty good, that's enough for me. What would I know about guitar?"

"Well, she's not exactly Fred…" Gil had turned back to observe Anne, smiling broadly.

"Did we miss anything?" Priss asked from the doorway.

"Gil likes Anne!" Phil announced happily. Anne's eyes grew wide and flew up to meet Gil's for a moment before Phil continued. "I think she's in, girls."

"I think she's in," Gil agreed, raising his eyebrows a little as he grinned at her.

"We told you she was fantastic," Stella smiled.

"That's good enough for me," Fred nodded.

"Me too!" Charlie sidled up next to Anne. "Should we start practicing now? I can teach you, Anne."

"Thanks, Charlie," Anne shuffled a little away from him.

"I think Fred will be the one helping her, Charles," Gil said.

"Congratulations, Anne!" Phil exclaimed. "I think you've got yourself a gig."

Stella and Priss rushed over to hug her.

"Really?" Anne looked stunned. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Phil squeezed Anne's hand. "I just know we're going to adore having you in the band."

"I know I am," Charlie said, his face far too close to Anne's again.

"We'll have to schedule a lot of practice in before the party," Gil immediately started giving instructions. "Fred, you'll teach her the songs? Phil, you'll have to explain to Anne how to work with you, she's never played in a band. I think we should all plan to meet every afternoon and…"

"Wait, every afternoon?" Anne protested. "I can't do that, when will I study?"

"It'll be fun, honey, I promise," Phil said encouragingly. "We won't make you stay back too long, so you'll still have plenty of time for studying, too."

Ruby swept in with her long golden ponytail swinging behind her.

"Hi guys," Ruby greeted them. "Gil, are you finished yet?"

"Yep, you're just in time, Rubes." Gil bent to retrieve his book and then stood up, slipping his arm around Ruby's slim shoulders as she slid her arm around his waist. "Anne's agreed to play with us at Josie's."

"Wonderful," Ruby smiled warmly. "That's so nice of you, Anne."

Anne's cheeks turned pink again. "I'm just helping out really."

"Great audition, Anne," Gil said. "Four o'clock tomorrow okay?"

Anne nodded.

"Excellent," Gil smiled and turned towards the door with Ruby, nearly colliding with Diana who was rushing in at the same time.

"Oops! Sorry," Diana said breathlessly. "Hi, Gil. Hi Ruby," she waved at them as she hurried past.

Diana drew to an abrupt halt when she saw Fred, and she blushed. "Oh, hi, Fred," she lowered her eyes. "How's your shoulder? Does it hurt very much?"

"Hi, Diana," Fred's face had turned beet red as soon as he saw Diana. "The shoulder's fine. Just got to keep the sling on for a few weeks, then I'll be back to normal."

"That's good to know," Diana whispered, glancing back up at him. "I loved watching the game on Sunday. You were wonderful."

"Thanks," Fred said, staring at Di longingly.

Anne was enjoying watching this little exchange. It was rare to see Diana at a loss for words.

After a pause, Fred said abruptly, "Well, um, thanks again, Anne. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I hope so," Diana breathed. "'Bye, Fred."

"Let's go, too, Charlie," Phil said. "Thanks again, Anne. 'Bye, girls."

"Oh, um, yeah," Charlie looked disappointed. "See you tomorrow, Anne."

Diana gazed wistfully at Fred as he strolled away, then she sighed.

"Isn't he perfectly _beautiful_ , Anne?" she whispered.

"Sure, Di," Anne tried not to roll her eyes. "Just beautiful." She suddenly found herself thinking of twinkling hazel eyes peering through a tangle of brown curls.

Diana sighed again.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be playing for Josie's party," Anne announced.

"Oh, Anne, that's great! It's going to be so much fun."

"I'm really nervous about it, actually, and I'm going to have to practice a lot. Will you promise you'll come with me to the first practice tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Diana said enthusiastically, gazing in the direction Fred had left again.

"Just for me?" Anne said, smiling.

"What?" Diana was indignant. "Of _course_ it's to help you. If Fred just happens to be there, too, well I can't help that, can I?"

"Sure, Di." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we've got to get you ready for your big date with Roy," Diana abruptly changed the subject.

"It's just a poetry reading at the park. I thought I could wear this."

Anne looked down at her outfit, smoothing her hand over her long green wrap around skirt.

"Oh no, this is not just a poetry reading in the park, Miss Shirley," Diana shook her head. "We have to get you _Range Rover Roy_ ready, and there's not much time."

As Anne bent to pick up her guitar case, Diana grabbed Anne's bag, then she grasped Anne's upper arm firmly and dragged her towards the door.

Forty five minutes later, Anne was in her bedroom having to contend with Diana's bossy fashion face for the second time in a week.

Diana had selected a frilly organdie dress that was softly clinging to Anne's slim figure. She had insisted that Anne take her braids out and leave her hair to fall around her shoulders again.

"I saw Roy admiring your hair at Patty's Place," Diana declared as she brushed out Anne's silky curls. "He couldn't take his eyes off it when he was standing next to you. So, you've got to wear it down again."

At precisely five thirty, a dark coloured Range Rover pulled up outside.

"Ooohh, he's here!" Diana squealed from the window. She rushed over to squeeze Anne's hand. "You must be so excited."

"I guess I am, a little," Anne nodded. "I don't really know him that well."

"You'll get to know him tonight, silly," Diana rolled her eyes. "That's what dates are for."

"I still don't think it's a date," Anne protested.

Diana was back at the window, peering out to the street.

"He's coming to the door," she said excitedly, before she let out a high pitched squeak. "Anne! He's brought _flowers_! Ooohh, you're going to have to tell me _all_ about this!"

Diana skipped to the front door, and pulled it open just as Roy was about to knock.

"Hi, Roy," she said breathily. "Come in. Anne's nearly ready. See you later."

Diana turned back to Anne's bedroom door.

"'Bye, Anne."

She flew past Roy as Anne emerged from her bedroom.

"Good evening, Anne," Roy said, smiling his deep velvety smile, holding out the violets he was carrying. "You look lovely."

As Roy drove her to the park, Anne had to admit that Phil was right. The Range Rover really was very nice. She surreptitiously caressed the plush upholstery next to her leg as she leaned back into the passenger's seat, inhaling the scent of leather.

Roy enthused about the Keats poetry reading most of the way, and Anne barely had a chance to say anything.

"Such a terrific discussion about his recurring themes and motifs afterwards," he said. "I'm sure you would have loved it, Anne."

"I'm sure I would," Anne nodded.

"The Tennyson tonight will be even better, I'm sure."

Anne was surprised at the little crowd gathering as they walked over to the pavilion by the harbour.

"I didn't think there'd be this many people here," she said.

"Oh, yes, it's quite popular with the literary set at Redmond," Roy replied as he found them a seat near the front. "Best to get in close so we don't miss anything."

A murmur ran through the group as the first person stood up to recite and Anne gasped in surprise as she recognised it was Gil Blythe.

Gil took a breath to begin, running his fingers through his brown curls, pushing them away from his eyes as he glanced around the little crowd. He saw Anne and then his eyes flicked momentarily to where Roy was sitting next to her, as he abruptly let his hand drop from his hair. Anne watched fascinated as the curls promptly tumbled back across his forehead. Gil recited 'Crossing the Bar' perfectly from memory and then sat down again as the group applauded and then started to debate its merits.

Anne glanced up as Gil looked over at her from his seat, and she saw his eyes twinkling at her as he smiled slightly and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Too startled by Gil's performance to follow the discussion closely, Anne could only stare back at him, dumbfounded.

"This really isn't one of my favourites," Roy whispered in her ear, looking disgruntled. "I was hoping they would be discussing 'The Lady of Shallot' tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.**_

 ** _I don't think it's a secret that I love LMM's characters. She is tops, isn't she?_**

* * *

After the poetry readings had finished for the evening, the little crowd that had gathered at the pavilion slowly thinned as people wandered away, disappearing into the twilight. Half an hour later, there were only a few small groups lingering in the pavilion, still intensely discussing the poems that had been read.

Roy was engaged in a passionate discussion with one of these groups, when Josie and Gertie Pye sauntered over to him.

"What genius 'O Beauty, passing beauty!' is," Roy declared. "When he writes 'I only ask to sit beside thy feet', I know exactly how he feels."

"Oh, yes, I agree, Roy," Gertie said, nodding attentively.

Anne had turned away from Roy slightly to listen to one of the speakers from the evening who was eloquently discussing Tennyson's love poems. Gertie had managed to squeeze herself into the small gap between Anne and Roy.

"You know so much about Tennyson, Roy," Josie fluttered her eyelashes at him from his other side. "How do you remember it all?"

Roy didn't need any further encouragement to speak about poetry.

"Well, Josie," Roy turned to face her, "I've made it my life's goal to learn all I can about the poems that are important to me, and Tennyson is one of my favourite poets."

"Ooohh, you're so clever," Josie had sidled even closer to him. "Why don't _you_ recite at one of these, Roy?"

"Oh no," Roy said loftily, "I only learn for my own satisfaction. I don't need to flaunt my knowledge here. Besides, I prefer to lead the discussions."

"I wish you would read something though," Gertie had slipped her arm through Roy's and was turning him away from the rest of the group. "Your voice is so _fascinating_ , I'm sure we'd all enjoy it."

"Thank you, Gertie," Roy looked flattered.

Anne didn't notice them moving away since her attention was focused intently on the debate on her other side, and her brow was furrowed in concentration as she listened. She was so absorbed that she also missed Gil's approach.

"Hello, Anne Shirley," Gil said cheerily from beside her. "You didn't tell me you were coming tonight. I would have offered you a lift."

Gil had a broad grin stretched across his face as she turned to look up at him. There were those white teeth again.

"Oh, I, um, came here with Roy," Anne glanced uncertainly over to where Roy was standing. Roy was a few feet away from Anne now, with Josie and Gertie on either side of him, hanging on his every word.

"I haven't seen you at one of these before. What did you think?" Gil asked.

"Oh, I loved it!" Anne nodded enthusiastically. "It's been such an interesting evening. I love Tennyson, don't you?"

He nodded.

"I really liked your piece," Anne said earnestly. "You recited it from memory, too. Impressive."

At Gil's delighted grin, Anne groaned internally. She really had been impressed, but hadn't meant to blurt out such a compliment to him so readily. As if his ego needed any more encouragement.

"Thanks," he beamed. "I told you I love a good deathbed ballad."

"Is Ruby here, too?" Anne asked, as her eyes scanned the group.

Gil shook his head.

"No, this isn't really her thing," he admitted.

Anne heard a high pitched giggle and she looked over Gil's shoulder to where Roy, Josie and Gertie were talking. Roy's hands were gesturing animatedly as he spoke to the two girls, who were both still listening avidly to his pronouncements on Tennyson.

Anne pursed her lips, shaking her head imperceptibly and trying not to roll her eyes at Josie and Gertie's obvious attempts to charm Roy.

Gil's hazel eyes regarded Roy for a moment before he bent down to whisper in Anne's ear.

"Do you think we should save him from the Pyes?"

A shiver tumbled down Anne's spine at the sound of his voice low in her ear.

"Oh, he doesn't look too unhappy about it," she replied with a smile. "I think we can leave him for another minute or two."

Looking up into his clear hazel eyes, Anne was suddenly aware of how close they were standing to each other and her breath caught a little in her throat as she stepped away from him slightly.

"Hey, thanks again for helping the band out," Gil said sincerely. "We really appreciate it."

"Oh, that's okay," Anne ducked her head in embarrassment, unable to meet his steady gaze.

"The girls are thrilled, you know," he said.

"I'm just glad Fred can help me learn all the songs. It's pretty scary."

"Don't worry," Gil murmured softly. "We'll all help you as much as we can. You'll be great."

Anne felt the warm pressure of his hand squeezing hers gently for a second and her eyes flew up to meet his again before he withdrew it.

"Thanks," she whispered, feeling her cheeks burning.

"That Buckley song you played today was incredible," he said, his hazel eyes looking intently into hers, glowing with the same expression of admiration they'd had that afternoon. "I'm looking forward to hearing you play more."

Roy suddenly appeared beside Anne again, slipping his hand along her back to rest lightly on her waist. She started slightly at the contact.

"Josie and Gertie have just been telling me next week's will be Shakespeare's sonnets," Roy announced eagerly. "Would you like to go, Anne?"

"Oh yes, sure," Anne sounded flustered. "That sounds good, Roy."

"What did you think of the reading tonight, Roy?" Gil's voice was polite.

"It was quite good, but I really don't know why you chose to recite 'Crossing the Bar', Blythe," Roy replied. "Tennyson's romantic poems are so much better."

"But don't you think 'Crossing the Bar' is romantic?" Anne turned to Roy in surprise. "What about that line 'And may there be no sadness of farewell'? I can just imagine a lovely old sailor dreaming of his lost love. Oh, it's glorious."

Anne sighed, her hands clasped in front of her and her shining grey eyes looking off into the distance dreamily.

"Well, I suppose so," Roy reluctantly agreed with Anne.

"Why, thank you, Anne," Gil quirked an eyebrow at her. "I had no idea you felt so strongly about it."

Anne came back to earth from her reverie, promptly feeling that she'd been too outspoken in expressing her opinion of Gil's recital again.

"What? Oh, well, hmmm." Anne's voice petered out as she looked at the ground self-consciously. "I like that poem."

"Anne and I have just been talking about the band," Gil changed the subject. "Did she tell you she's agreed to play with AVIS while Fred's out of action?"

Roy's eyebrows flew up almost to his hairline as he turned to stare at her.

"No, she didn't," Roy's voice sounded vaguely reproachful.

"Well, it's only just happened this afternoon," Anne said, flushing slightly. "And it's only so that AVIS can play at Josie and Gertie's party."

"She's an excellent guitar player," Gil said. "Have you heard her?"

"No, I haven't," Roy was still peering at Anne closely. "It seems there's a lot I have to find out about you."

"I usually only play guitar in my bedroom," Anne said apologetically.

"Really?" Roy's voice changed slightly. "I'd definitely like to hear that then."

Before Anne could reply, Josie and Gertie sashayed over. Josie positioned herself at Gil's right elbow and Gertie pressed herself against Roys left side.

"Will you tell us more about Tennyson, Roy?" Gertie asked admiringly. "You're so knowledgeable."

"I don't know how you've memorised all of Tennyson's poems," Josie added.

"Well, not all of them," Roy said modestly.

"Hi, Gil," Josie's eyes travelled suggestively across the expanse of his chest and lingered on his biceps just a little too long. "Isn't it just a treat to see you?"'

"Oh, hi, Josie," Gil looked anything but pleased to see her as he took a deliberate step back.

"I thought you were wonderful this evening," Josie's tight blouse was leaving little to the imagination as she leaned closer to him.

"Thanks," Gil answered curtly.

"Is Ruby here tonight?" Gertie asked hopefully.

"No, she had cheerleading practice tonight."

"What a shame," Josie didn't look at all upset by this information.

Josie turned and looked askance at Anne.

"I didn't know you knew Anne Shirley," Josie's voice made it sound like a crime.

"Anne and I are in a couple of classes together actually," Gil replied easily, smiling warmly at Anne.

"I had such a great time at the gig last Friday, Gil," Josie said. "You were amazing."

"Isn't it just dreadful what happened to Fred?" said Gertie. "I hope you can find someone else to play at the party next month."

Gil looked at Anne with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Is it okay if I tell them?" he asked her.

Anne shrugged noncommittally.

"Tell us what?"

"Well…" Gil paused for effect, looking like he was enjoying making this announcement. His hazel eyes were twinkling gleefully. "Anne's very kindly agreed to be the replacement guitarist for the band at your party."

"What?" Josie practically screeched.

"She's a really great guitarist, Josie," Gil said, smiling at Anne approvingly. "She auditioned this afternoon and the vote was unanimous."

"Couldn't you find someone else?" Gertie looked appalled.

"Nope," Gil shook his head. "It's the only way AVIS can play at your party."

"Oh, well, I guess she's going to have to do then," Josie capitulated reluctantly.

"She'll more than do," Gil said warmly.

"I've got an early class in the morning," Roy announced, seemingly bored with the conversation. "Are you ready to go, Anne?"

"Oh, sure, Roy," Anne was smiling broadly at Josie and Gertie as she turned to leave with Roy. "Let's go."

The next day, Anne was hurrying from her Classics class to meet Diana for lunch. Diana had issued her with dire warnings if she was late with her report on Roy.

"Hey, Anne, wait up," Gil called from behind her.

Anne spun around in time to observe Gil jogging to catch up to her. His brown curls were shining in the afternoon sun and his backpack had stretched his shirt tightly across his chest so she could see his pectoral muscles straining against the fabric.

Anne's mouth suddenly went dry and she licked her lips.

"I'm meeting Diana for lunch, Gil," her voice sounded slightly husky, so she made an effort to sound more casual. "Do you mind walking with me? I don't want to be late."

"I just wanted to thank you again for what you're doing for the band," he said affably as he fell in to step next to her. "Are you sure that four o'clock today is going to be okay for you to practice?"

"Yes, it's really okay," Anne said. "Although I can't say I'm looking forward to playing in front of everyone."

"Fred can give you some tips on how he deals with it," Gil smiled. "He really hates being the centre of attention. Although, I've noticed that he doesn't seem to mind attention from Diana."

"Yep, I noticed that, too," she grinned up at him. "Diana's _dead gone_ on him."

Gil's eyes were studying her face in the sunlight.

"I've never noticed that before," he murmured, almost to himself.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Anne started brushing her hands against her cheeks.

"Your nose…"

"My nose? What about my nose?" Anne asked. Her grey eyes grew wide as her fingers flew to touch it.

Gil reached his hand up to grasp her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from her face as he continued to stare at her nose.

"It has seven freckles on it. That's all."

"Oh," Anne wasn't sure how to respond to this observation.

Her wrist was still tingling from where his fingers had brushed against it and her heart seemed to be beating a little faster.

Gil's hazel eyes abruptly moved away from Anne's nose to gaze behind her.

"Here she is now," Gil nodded his head to where Diana was hurrying towards them.

"Hi, Gil," Diana said. "I heard you liked Anne's guitar playing yesterday."

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact," Gil nodded. "I was just thanking her for helping us out."

"I keep telling her she's great, but she only ever wants to play in her room."

"Well, AVIS is about to remedy that," Gil smiled. "She's going to be out there playing at Josie and Gertie's party for anyone to hear."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know," Anne waved her hand to remind them.

"I know," Diana smiled. "It's just nice to have someone else around to tell you how awesome you are, that's all."

"You're still coming to the practice this afternoon, aren't you?" Anne asked Diana nervously.

"Yes, of course I am," Diana replied.

"Great," Gil said, grinning. "I'll tell Fred. See you later, girls."

"'Bye, Gil," Diana said.

"See you at four, Anne," he reminded her as Anne nodded in confirmation.

As he strode away, Anne couldn't help noticing that his brown curls were fluttering in the slight breeze, and the way his jeans hugged his hips and… _Stop it!_

She blinked and looked away from Gil's retreating back, silently berating herself. She was getting as bad as those stupid groupies who were always hanging around him.

"Come on, Anne," Diana said excitedly, dragging her away towards the cafe. "I can't _wait_ to hear all about your date last night with Roy."

As they sat down, Diana couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Tell me _everything_ ," Diana whispered breathlessly. "Was it amaaazing?"

"Oh, yes, the poetry was…"

" _Anne_!" Diana interrupted her, holding both hands up, palms towards Anne. "I _do not_ want to hear about the poetry! Tell me about _Roy_. What did he say to you? Wait! Oh my god, what was it like in his _car_?"

"His car was very nice," Anne admitted. "The passenger seat was more comfortable than our sofa at home."

"Wow!" Diana's eyes were dancing with enthusiasm. "What else? Did he say anything romantic to you? Are you going to see him again?"

"Actually, he asked me if I wanted to go again next week," Anne said.

"What?" Diana shrieked. "Oh, Anne, that's wonderful. He must _reeeeally_ like you."

"Oh I suppose so," Anne looked unconvinced. "He was talking to Josie and Gertie for a while, too."

"What were they doing there?" Diana asked scornfully.

"Looking for boyfriends, I think," Anne rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Roy wouldn't be interested in _them_."

"Josie seemed quite interested in Gil," Anne said rather sharply.

"What?" Diana squealed again. "Gil was there? Gil _Blythe_?" She pointed in the direction he'd walked.

Anne nodded.

"He recited the first poem, actually," Anne said.

"Was Ruby there?"

"No, he said it's not really her thing."

"Wow, I didn't think that would be his kind of thing either," Diana looked surprised.

"Me either," Anne agreed thoughtfully. She was beginning to realise that there were quite a lot of things she didn't know about Gil.

Suddenly Diana's eyes grew round as she thought of something else.

"Wait!" Diana's voice squeaked again. "You haven't told me the most important thing! Did Roy kiss you good night?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hi again, everyone. I must remind you once more that I never said this story would be serious, and this chapter is no exception._**

 ** _Everyone here is LMM's. Without her, this story would mean nothing._**

* * *

Anne felt the blush creeping up from her neck and flooding her face at Diana's question.

"He did kiss you, didn't he?" Diana demanded.

"Well," Anne said slowly, "after the recital, he walked me to my front door, and…"

"Oooohhh! He walked you to the door!" Diana's voice was high pitched. "What then?"

"Well, when we were saying goodnight, he tried to kiss me, but…" Anne broke off in confusion.

"But _what_?" Diana's dark eyes were round, and she scooted forward on the edge of her seat.

"It wasn't my fault," Anne huffed, looking shame-faced. "I didn't realise that he was leaning in to kiss me and I kind of got caught by surprise and so I was sort of turning away, and he ended up kissing the side of my mouth."

"What?!" Diana was squeaking again. "So, did you just grab his face then, and make sure you kissed him properly?"

"No!" Anne was horrified.

"Why not?" It was Diana's turn to look horrified. "Anne, you do realise that was _Roy Gardner_ trying to kiss you! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Anne admitted. "It just all got a bit awkward, and so I just kind of turned around and rushed through the front door because I was embarrassed."

"But you're still going to the poetry reading with him next week, aren't you?"

"I guess so," mumbled Anne. "He asked me before all that stuff happened at the front door."

"Did you at least get his phone number or something?"

"He put his number in my phone," Anne nodded, glancing at where her phone was lying on the table in front of them.

"Well, thank the gods for that," Diana looked relieved. "Why don't you ask him to meet you somewhere before next week then?"

"I don't know, Di," Anne said, her face turning red again. "You know I'm not very good at this stuff. He'll call me if he wants to see me, won't he?"

"Anne!" exclaimed Diana. "You need to make sure he knows you're interested."

"But, Diana, I..." Anne started to respond, just as Diana spotted Roy walking across the campus towards the café.

"Oh my god, there he is!" Diana squeaked, interrupting Anne. "Here's your chance. Ooohh! He's seen us! Look, he's coming over here!"

When Roy noticed Anne, a delighted smile spread across his face and he immediately changed direction, waving as he walked towards them. Diana waved enthusiastically back at Roy and smiled brightly.

Anne had felt her cheeks flaming with embarrassment as soon as she saw Roy, remembering the awkward moment at her front door the night before. She was hoping that the colour had abated somewhat as he approached.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said politely. "How are you?"

"We're great, Roy," Diana smiled. "Anne's just been telling me how much she enjoyed the poetry reading last night."

"Has she?" Roy looked delighted. "It was great fun, wasn't it, Anne?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed the poetry so much," she replied earnestly. "Thanks again for taking me."

"It was my pleasure," Roy smiled his deep velvety smile at Anne. "I'm looking forward to next week's, aren't you?"

"Yes," Anne nodded.

"Would you like to join us, Roy?" Diana smiled warmly. "We haven't eaten yet."

"Why, thank you," Roy looked pleased again as he pulled out the chair next to Anne. "I've got a class soon, but I think I have a few minutes to spare."

"Wasn't Tennyson an excellent choice for last night's discussion?" Roy asked Anne animatedly as he sat down.

"Yes, he's one of my favourite poets," said Anne.

Roy smiled, delighted with Anne's response.

"He's one of my favourites, too," Roy hadn't stopped gazing at Anne. "It's so rare to find someone who knows Tennyson as well as I do. I think we have a lot in common."

Anne wasn't sure if she agreed, but she nodded politely.

"Tennyson's motifs are still so relevant, don't you agree?" Roy apparently hadn't stopped his discourse on last night's reading.

Anne opened her mouth to reply, but Roy continued before she had a chance to speak.

"I'd love to discuss him some more with you," he said. "Actually, I was going to call you, Anne. Perhaps you might like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Anne could tell that Diana was excited, but Anne shook her head.

"Oh, thanks anyway, Roy. I'm practicing with the band and I'll have to study after that."

Roy frowned slightly. He didn't seem used to receiving no for an answer.

"But I'm sure you'll still have time to eat," Roy urged.

"Yes, you still have to eat," Diana agreed, nudging Anne in the ribs. "Won't the band stop for dinner at least?"

"I'm not really sure what time we're finishing," Anne admitted. "We're meeting at four o'clock."

"They're practicing in the music auditorium," Diana added helpfully to Roy.

"Surely you'll be finished by six thirty then," Roy seemed determined. "I'll speak to Philippa about it."

"Well, I also wanted to do some study tonight..."

"I'll come by at six and see if you're finished. We could study together afterwards if you like."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." It was Diana who answered him, even though she knew Anne usually preferred to study alone.

"Good." Roy stood up to leave as he took his phone out of his pocket. "I must go to my next class."

As he strolled away, Diana squeezed Anne's arm.

"Ooohh," Diana squealed. "I think he _reeeeally_ likes you! I'm so excited for you!"

"But I don't really know if I am," Anne confessed. "I don't think we have that much in common, to be honest."

"Anne Shirley, that is ridiculous!" Diana was shocked. "You have heaps in common."

"Di, I…"

Diana interrupted her and started ticking items off on her fingers.

"He likes poetry, he's smart, he seemed to be enjoying listening to the band with you the other night, and, do I have to remind you? It's Roy _Gardner_! He brought you _flowers_."

"I know," Anne said. "But I didn't really find him all that easy to talk to, and he didn't seem to like one of my favourite poems of the evening."

"Who else do you know that likes Tennyson as much as Roy apparently does?"

"Yeah, no one I guess," said Anne doubtfully, looking away from Diana.

Anne was remembering the thrill she'd felt listening to Gil the night before as he recited 'Crossing the Bar' with his deep, clear voice ringing out across the pavilion.

Later that afternoon, when Anne arrived at the music room to meet the band, Gil was sitting on the side of the stage, his long legs dangling in front of him, with the battered book of poetry in his hand again. He was reading intently, with a small frown of concentration creasing his brow, and his brown curls tumbling forward so they were obscuring his vision of the doorway. He didn't notice her entrance until Anne spoke.

"What are you reading today?" her voice held a hint of amusement. "Another ballad of death?"

"I'm afraid so," Gil admitted as he looked up, abruptly closing his book. "Is it just me, or is it weird that some old dude was in love with Evelyn Hope? If I forget that line, I would love that poem, but knowing that she's sixteen and he's nearly fifty is completely creepy, and ruins it for me."

"I know what you mean," Anne agreed, leaning her hip against the stage next to Gil. "It's beautiful, but him being thrice her age is a bit disconcerting."

"Disconcerting? I'm kinda glad she's dead, so she doesn't have to deal with him talking about her 'fire and dew', even though that's one of my favourite lines." He shook his head. "It's difficult to reconcile."

Putting the closed book down on the stage beside him, Gil slipped his hands palms down under his thighs and leaned forward, tossing his head slightly to flick his brown curls out of his eyes.

"By the way," he grinned, "thanks for leaving me with Josie and Gertie last night. I had to listen to them for another twenty minutes after you and Roy left."

"Sorry," Anne grinned at him, not looking the least bit apologetic. "I thought you could handle it."

"They went on for a bit about you being in the band," said Gil.

"Oh," Anne shifted, lowering her eyes nervously. "If it's going to be a problem for them, then maybe you should look for someone else instead. I'll understand if you change your mind."

"I told them you were the best guitarist I'd heard besides Fred."

"You didn't have to exaggerate like that," Anne flushed in embarrassment, looking up again.

"I wasn't lying," said Gil seriously. "I told you I'm looking forward to hearing you play more."

Suddenly, Gil's face seemed very close to hers and he was looking directly into her starry grey green eyes. She could see each of his dark eyelashes and how perfectly they framed the sparkling hazel of his eyes.

"Oh, um…" Anne's voice trailed off as she stared at him, her eyes suddenly drawn to his full, pink lips. "Thanks," her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Speaking of which," Gil turned away abruptly, clearing his throat a little as he rummaged in his backpack. "I've brought you a playlist of songs to practice and I thought if you spend some time with Fred today, he'll give you some pointers on what you'll need to know about them."

"Sure," Anne nodded, tucking a stray wisp of her hair back into her braid as Gil handed her the printed sheet of songs.

"Fred's bringing his guitar so you can practice on it and…"

"Did I hear my name?" Fred said as he entered, carrying his guitar case in his left hand.

Phil was just behind him. She was wearing a sailor's hat tilted at a jaunty angle on top of her shiny brown hair.

"Roy texted me this afternoon," Phil announced without preamble. "He said he's coming to collect Anne at six fifteen, so we'll need to be finished by then."

"Oh, that's okay," Anne stuttered. "I don't really have to leave by then."

"I'm sure that'll be plenty of time, honey," Phil smiled at Anne cheerfully. "Won't it, Gil?"

"Sure," said Gil, leaping agilely from the stage and striding over to Phil.

"Besides, Jo's got the night off work," Phil continued. "So _I've_ got a hot date."

"Well, I definitely don't want to interfere with _that_ ," said Gil, smiling at Phil.

"Hi, Anne!" Charlie's excited voice came from the doorway as he headed straight towards Anne. "I brought you the playlist, so that we can practice together. It's very important for the bass player and lead guitar to … _communicate_ with each other, you know."

"I've already given Anne the playlist, Charles," said Gil, leading Charlie back towards the stage. "I thought Anne could spend some time learning the ropes with Fred to start. Since it's her first practice and all."

"Good idea," Charlie winked at Gil. "We don't want to overwhelm her with my talent, do we?"

"Exactly," Gil nodded solemnly at Charlie. "Besides, she's already seen you play at Patty's Place last week, so she knows how good you are. I thought you, me and the girls could spend some quality time together instead."

Diana rushed in with Stella and Priss.

Phil waved Stella and Priss over to her and Diana and hurried straight to Anne.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered to Anne. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes," Anne murmured, looking meaningfully at Di. "Gil said I should spend time with _Fred_ today, so you'd better stay close."

"Oh, okay then," Diana agreed happily, glancing over at Fred, who was hovering nearby. "Hi, Fred."

"Hi, Diana," Fred smiled. "How are you?"

"Good," breathed Diana. "How are you?"

"Oh, great, thanks," Fred mumbled. "Glad you could make it, er, to help Anne out of course."

"Yes, of course," Diana said. "It's nice to see you."

Anne rolled her eyes and wondered when Fred and Diana were going to get past banal pleasantries. She noticed Gil was also observing this exchange from where he was standing near the stage. He raised one eyebrow before he smiled broadly and winked at Anne over Fred's shoulder.

"Should we get started, Anne?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I'll just sit over here," Diana waved vaguely to a chair in the corner, her eyes never leaving Fred.

About an hour later they took a break, and Gil strolled over to see how Anne was getting on.

"Anne's doing great, Gil," Fred said approvingly. "She's really picking up the songs quickly."

"I thought the electric guitar would be trickier," Anne admitted. "But it's not too different, really."

"I knew you'd be fine," Gil smiled warmly.

Fred moved a few steps away from them to talk to Diana, so Gil leaned down to whisper in Anne's ear. "How are the lovebirds doing?"

"What?" Anne didn't know whether she was startled by his question, or the sudden shiver that ran through her at the sound of his low voice in her ear.

Gil inclined his head slightly towards Fred and Diana, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think they need some help?" he smiled.

"I don't know," Anne grinned, watching her friend talking animatedly with Fred. Diana's hand was resting on his left bicep as he spoke. "They seem to be warming up a little now."

"Excellent," Gil nodded in approval. "Let me know if you think Fred needs a nudge."

"Okay," Anne said.

"I've been practicing my bass solo, Anne," Charlie interrupted from behind Gil. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh, um, yes?" Anne looked uncertainly between Charlie and Gil.

"Trust me, you want to hear this," said Charlie. "It's epic."

"Let's hear what you've got, Charlie," Gil smiled, turning around so he was facing Charlie.

Charlie launched into his bass solo, thrusting his hips at Anne as he played. He was winking at Anne and smiling broadly.

Anne's eyebrows flew up in surprise and her eyes grew wide as she watched Charlie's performance. His winking goggle eyes were too much for her to keep a straight face, so she moved her eyes to watch his bass guitar instead. Then she realised that he was thrusting his pelvis even more violently towards her. She glanced towards Gil, her eyes huge in mute appeal.

Gil's hazel eyes were twinkling merrily as they slid to Anne and back to Charlie again.

"What time's Gardner coming for you?" Gil asked Anne.

"Just after six, I think."

"Well, we'd better get back to it, then," Gil winked at Anne. "Let's go show the other girls, Charlie."

"Did you like it, Anne?" asked Charlie eagerly.

"Oh, um, yes," Anne gasped, her voice was unsteady. "Very good."

"I told you it was epic," Charlie smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes, epic," Gil agreed, as he placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and turned him away from Anne. "That's going to be one unbelievable solo at the party, Charlie. A showstopper, I'd say."

"I know, right," agreed Charlie.

As Gil led Charlie away, Anne realised that Phil, Stella and Priss seemed to be laughing uproariously at something in the corner. Anne looked over at them and they all waved and grinned back at her, giving her thumbs up as they laughed. Anne rolled her eyes at them, and turned back to where Fred and Diana had been standing a few minutes earlier.

To Anne's surprise, Diana and Fred had moved, and they were now sitting close together in a corner of the room, their faces inches apart as they stared intently into one another's eyes. Diana was caressing Fred's bicep gently with her fingers as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Fred's face turned even redder as he nodded and smiled at Di.

Well, it looked like they'd got past the pleasantries at least, Anne reflected, smiling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and following.**_

 _ **They all still belong to LMM, and I'm so grateful to her for inventing them all.**_

* * *

The next day, Anne was under strict instructions from Diana to meet her for an update at the first available opportunity.

Mentally preparing herself on the way for an interrogation about Roy, Anne was surprised that instead, Diana immediately burst into an effusive oration about Fred, without even one question about Roy.

"I had such an _amaaaazing_ time talking to Fred yesterday," Diana began feverishly, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oooohh, isn't he just _g-o-orgeousssss_? I thought I was going to _faint_ being so close to those _arms_! Have you ever seen anything like them? I actually _touched_ his biceps – I simply couldn't stop myself! His muscles are _so hard_ , Anne, I couldn't stop running my fingers along them."

"His arms are certainly large, Di," Anne replied, trying to hide her smile. "I guess it's all that football training."

"Yes, but nobody else on the team has arms like _that_!" Diana sighed. "He told me he usually does at least a hundred bicep curls _every day_ , and he lifts _thirty kilos_ on each arm. Can you believe it?"

"Wow, that sounds like a lot," Anne answered vaguely. Training wasn't really her thing.

"He's so interesting and easy to talk to," Diana cooed. "And his eyes! Oh. My. _God_. They're so _intense_. Did you know they were blue?"

Anne shook her head.

"I never knew he grew up on a farm," Diana gushed on. "He's from a small village on PEI, and Gil grew up there, too. They went to the same school, you know."

"Oh, right," Anne nodded her head faintly in the brief pause as Diana drew breath.

"Fred's at Redmond on a football scholarship," Diana continued. "The doctors said he shouldn't be out of action for too long, and I can't wait to watch him play again. He said I should come to band practice today. You won't mind if I come again, will you, Anne?"

"No, Di, I'd love you to, if you've got time," Anne replied sincerely. "I really like knowing you're there. But I do feel much better about playing with the band now. Fred's a great teacher."

"Oh, I know, isn't he an amazing guitar player?" Diana latched on to the new topic with gusto. "I just loooovvved watching him play at Patty's Place last week. I'm sure he couldn't be such a great teacher if he wasn't _so talented_."

"He's really good," Anne agreed.

"Oh, I completely forgot to ask you about Roy!" Diana squealed again. "What happened at dinner? Where did he take you? Did he kiss you this time? Are you seeing him again?"

Anne lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip at mention of Roy.

"Look at your face!" Diana squeaked, pointing at Anne excitedly. "Tell me everything! Did he kiss you this time?" Diana gasped as she thought of something else. "Or – wait! Was it something _more_?"

"Diana!" Anne was shocked.

"Well, he _is_ totally gorgeous," Diana was unrepentant. "You know I wouldn't judge you. Tell me, what happened!"

"Nothing really," said Anne, shrugging her shoulders. "He took me to this very stylish restaurant in town and we had dinner. Roy told me all about Tennyson and then he took me home."

"Anne!" groaned Diana. "Get to the important part. Did he kiss you again?"

"Well, this time I was ready for him when he walked me to the door," Anne began.

"Ooohh, yes you were!" Diana grinned. "Then what?"

"So I held out my hand for him to shake, thanked him for dinner and told him I'd had a lovely evening."

"You WHAT?" shrieked Diana, her eyes were almost popping out of her head. "Do you mean to tell me you … _didn't_ kiss him? Again?"

"Nope," Anne shook her head defiantly. "I don't want to either, Di."

"Oh, really?" Diana asked sceptically.

"Really," Anne said firmly. "He's a nice enough guy. I know he's mega rich and he's very good looking, but I really don't think he's my type. So I said good night and that was that."

"And just who do you think might be your type then?" Diana's voice was incredulous.

"I don't know." Anne refused to admit even to herself that she was thinking of brown curls and hazel eyes. "But Roy Gardner is truly _not_ my type. I know that for sure."

"So, what did he do when you shook his hand?"

"He shook it back, obviously," Anne smiled. "He did look a bit nonplussed for a moment, but I think he took it pretty well overall. He's very polite."

"I suppose there can't be too many girls who wouldn't be throwing themselves at Roy Gardner. He must've been surprised all right."

Diana looked a little crestfallen by Anne's lack of interest in Roy.

"But I'm still going to the poetry reading with him on Tuesday night," Anne said in a conciliatory tone, patting the back of Di's hand. "That will be fun."

On Friday afternoon, Anne and Diana were having coffee in between classes when Roy walked past and immediately came over to join the girls as soon as he saw them.

Seemingly undeterred by Anne's hand shake earlier in the week, Roy appeared delighted to see them and greeted them very warmly.

"What luck to find you both here," Roy said, smiling at Anne. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink at the college bar?"

"Sorry, Roy, I'll be going to band practice later," Anne replied. "Maybe another time?"

Diana's attention had been distracted away from the conversation as she spotted Fred walking across the campus with Gil and Ruby. Diana looked excited as she waved at them, ignoring Roy.

Gil had his arm draped around Ruby's shoulders with his hand dangling loosely in front of her. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, making Ruby nod and giggle. She glanced over at Fred, then at Diana, her blue eyes dancing with delight.

As usual, there was a group of girls following several paces behind Gil, tittering and sighing behind their hands, whispering to each other as they blatantly ogled his butt. Anne tried not to roll her eyes.

Gil didn't seem to notice the girls giggling behind him, but he flashed Anne a broad grin as they approached, subtly inclining his head first towards Fred then to Diana before sliding his eyes back to meet Anne's, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Anne quickly glanced towards Di, who hadn't noticed Gil, because her eyes were intently fixed on Fred.

Gil, Ruby and Fred sat down at a table next to where Anne, Diana and Roy were sitting.

"Hi there," Gil said to them brightly as he slid into his chair. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi, Fred," Diana had spun around in her seat so she was facing Fred, her arms hooked over the back of her seat. "How's your shoulder today?"

"It's fine, really," Fred's eyes looked down at the sling briefly before he raised his eyes to look hopefully at Diana. "Are you coming to practice again today?"

"Yes, of course," smiled Diana.

"Great!" Fred grinned. "Maybe I could I walk you to your next class?"

"Oh, I'd love that," Diana said eagerly.

Gil glanced between the two of them at this and raised his eyebrows, smiling faintly.

"I just asked Anne and Diana to come for a drink at the college bar," Roy announced, looking slightly disgruntled. "But Anne said you're practicing today."

"Why don't we all go to Patty's Place after practice?" suggested Ruby, turning her face up to Gil. "What time will you be finished, hon?"

"I think we should finish early today," Gil said. "What if we meet you at five, Roy?"

"Well, I suppose that would be okay," Roy agreed, rising to leave before he smiled his best velvety smile at Anne. "See you at five, Anne."

"'Bye, Roy," Anne kept her eyes on the table as she raised her hand briefly to wave at Roy awkwardly.

Diana and Fred were already strolling away from the group.

"See you later, Anne," Diana sighed dreamily as she gazed up at Fred, her hand tucked into his left arm.

"We'll see you soon," Ruby beamed at them.

"I'm impressed with Fred's moves," Gil smiled, nodding in approval with his eyes twinkling.

"Aren't they _adorable_ together?" Ruby gushed to Anne. "I've never seen Fred like this with a girl."

"Di can't stop talking about him," Anne agreed as she watched Fred and Diana walking across the campus. "Well, I'd better get to my next class. See you later."

They all stood up to leave.

"See you at practice, Anne," Gil said over his shoulder, as he turned with Ruby and they sauntered away. Another group of girls started to gather and watch Gil excitedly as he walked past them. Anne rolled her eyes and started for her class.

When Anne arrived for band practice later that afternoon, she saw Diana and Fred were already there and whispering together in the corner. Anne raised her eyebrows at them, a wry grin spreading across her face, but they were too engrossed with each other to notice her entrance.

Gil was slouched in the opposite corner reading his book of poetry again, but nobody else was there yet. Anne strolled over to Gil.

"They look like they don't want to be disturbed," she whispered to Gil, nodding towards Diana and Fred.

Gil looked up from his book and grinned at her.

"I know, I thought I was best to stick with my death ballads," he said. "They're certainly whispering up a storm over there. It looks like Fred might not need a push after all."

"I'd say not," Anne agreed.

"I'm wondering what kind of spell Diana must have cast on him," Gil said. "Fred is so shy, he normally doesn't talk to girls much, unless he knows them really well."

"Yes, I remember seeing him after you played last week, he looked really uncomfortable with all those girls afterwards."

"Not with her apparently," said Gil, grinning.

Diana was caressing Fred's left bicep again, running her fingertips up and down his sleeve as they talked. Fred's attention seemed to be vacillating between her chest and her eyes.

Phil arrived wearing her pink straw hat with the poppies on it.

"Hey, Phil," Anne smiled. "Nice hat."

"Oh thanks, honey," Phil looked pleased. "It's one of my favourites."

"How's my favourite math genius today?" Gil smiled indulgently at Phil.

"Fine thanks," Phil replied airily. "Jo's coming to get me at six on his way to work, is that okay with you?"

"Actually, we're meeting Roy at Patty's Place at five," Gil replied. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Great!" Phil exclaimed, rummaging in her voluminous pink bag for her phone. "I'll text Jo and let him know we'll see him there."

"Hey, Anne," Charlie's eager voice was too loud in Anne's ear, startling her. "I've been practicing my solo again today, and I think I've got it perfected now."

Anne tried not to picture Charlie's solo performance, concerned that she might laugh.

"Oh, uh, that's great, Charlie," she replied, desperately hoping he wouldn't give her a repeat demonstration today.

"That's outstanding, Charles," Gil said. "Everyone was astounded by it the other day. I thought Stella and Priss were especially moved. Weren't you girls?"

This last was directed to Stella and Priss, who'd just arrived.

"What?" Stella looked dubiously at Gil.

"Gil's talking about Charlie's bass solo," Phil's brown eyes were dancing with mirth. "He's been practicing some more."

"Oh, that's great, Charlie," Priss said. "Of course, I thought _Anne_ loved it, too."

"I know," Charlie said, looking gratified. "But of course she _is_ only human."

"We'd better get started, Charlie," Gil said with a surreptitious wink at Anne.

"Oh, um, I'll just go see Fred, then," Anne said, throwing a grateful look to Gil as she turned and hurried over to the corner where Fred and Diana were still seated together.

Anne was about to interrupt them and ask Fred if he was ready to start practice, when from the other side of the room, Phil's drums started up a soft, rhythmic beat with Charlie's bass accompanying her. Priss and Stella began humming a melody for a few bars and then Gil started singing.

At the sound of Gil's voice behind her, Anne immediately felt a delicious shiver zig zag down her spine and reach right to the tips of her toes. Anne stopped mid-stride and unconsciously swivelled her head towards Gil's voice.

Without the noise of the crowded bar and no microphone, the rich timbre of Gil's baritone was even more hypnotic and far more intimate than when she'd heard him singing at Patty's Place. The thrill that vibrated through her now was much stronger.

Before she caught herself, Anne realised her mouth had fallen open and she was standing in the middle of the room gaping at Gil. He had his back to Anne and he was looking at Priss and Stella, who were singing the harmonies with him, so he didn't notice Anne staring.

The fabric of her long skirt was swirling about her legs from her abrupt halt and Anne's body was thrumming to her fingertips in response to his voice. Shakily, Anne took a deep breath and started turning back towards Fred and Diana, trying to ignore the effect Gil's singing was having on her body.

"Ready, Anne?" asked Fred from beside her, startling Anne.

"What?" Anne gasped as she turned to look up at Fred. "Oh, yes, sure, I'm ready."

As Anne walked over to Fred's guitar, she glanced at Diana, whose face looked slightly flushed as she stared at Fred raptly.

Anne smiled at her friend's expression and noticed Fred's face turning a darker shade of scarlet as he glanced back at Diana.

About an hour later, Ruby glided through the door, smiling warmly in greeting and looking like she'd just stepped off the catwalk. Anne, who had to tame her unruly curls by tying them in braids, reached up to self consciously smooth her hair off her face, wondering idly how Ruby managed to keep her hair so neat all the time.

"Hi everyone," Ruby greeted the group as she floated over to Gil. "How's it all going?"

"Hi, babe," Gil murmured, slipping his arm around Ruby as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Fred says Anne's going great, and Charlie's perfected his bass solo. I think AVIS is going to be a hit at Josie and Gertie's."

"I'm so glad," exclaimed Ruby. She looked delighted as she turned to face Anne. "You really are a lifesaver, Anne. Gil's been raving about how well you play."

Anne glanced over at Ruby, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Fred's really been helping me a lot," Anne said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"She doesn't need my help," Fred said, smiling at Anne. "Anne's awesome."

"I told you, Rubes," Gil looked pleased.

"You must be really good, hon," Ruby smiled warmly at Anne. "Gil wouldn't let just anyone play with AVIS, you know."

Anne glanced at Gil, who was steadily returning her gaze with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Remembering the effect his voice had on her earlier, Anne looked away, her face suddenly feeling very hot.

"Let's go," Gil said lightly. "Roy will be waiting for us."

A little later, they were all at Patty's Place, dragging tables together so everyone could sit. Somehow, Anne found herself situated uncomfortably between Roy and Charlie, internally rolling her eyes at this seating arrangement, although both Roy and Charlie seemed very pleased with themselves.

As they all sat down, Josie and Gertie Pye approached their table, both smiling coquettishly at Gil and Roy.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Josie, already pulling a chair over from another table to seat herself next to Gil.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I'm back! Thanks for your patience, and my apologies for the delay with this chapter post ~ real life would impose quite rudely these past couple of weeks. I sincerely hope there won't be any more interruptions like that before this story's done._**

 ** _This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I apologise for that, too. As you know, there's always a lot to do at Patty's Place._**

 ** _Everyone here still belongs to Maud. Isn't she an absolute gem?_**

* * *

A little after five o'clock on Friday afternoon, Anne found herself at Patty's Place, sitting in between Roy and Charlie, much to her chagrin.

Gil and Ruby were sitting opposite Anne, and Gil's arm was slung casually around the back of Ruby's chair as he leaned over to whisper in Ruby's ear. Diana and Fred were sitting close together at the far end of the table, with eyes only for each other. Stella and Priss were sitting in between Diana and Ruby.

Phil had wandered over to the bar a minute before Josie and Gertie approached their table.

"Mind if we join you?" Josie was already sitting down at the end of the table next to Gil at the same time as she asked.

Gertie sat on Josie's other side, shuffling her chair as close to Roy as she could manage.

"Would you like a drink, Anne?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Please, let me buy the drinks," Roy said smoothly from Anne's other side.

"Oh, um…" said Anne, looking uncertainly from Roy to Charlie.

"I started a tab at the bar for our table," Phil announced airily from behind them, as she returned to the table carrying a tray with three pitchers of beer. "Roy, would you be a darling and fetch us some more glasses, please?"

"Oh, yes, certainly, Philippa," Roy agreed readily, standing up.

"Let me help you, Roy," Gertie simpered as she leapt up and grabbed his elbow.

Phil set the pitchers on the table and sat down next to Charlie.

Charlie shuffled his chair closer to Anne, and he turned his body so he was facing her, his left hand was gripping the back of Anne's chair. He leaned forward so that the full force of his astonishing gaze was focused directly on Anne.

"I'm glad we've got this opportunity to talk," Charlie began earnestly, his eyes goggling intently into Anne's. "We really need to work out how we're going to play together in the band. It's so important that we have open communication, don't you think?"

"Um, sure, Charlie," Anne nodded politely, tossing one long red braid nervously over her shoulder.

"Fred said you're picking up the songs really quickly, Anne," Phil interjected from the other side of Charlie. "He thinks you'll be ready to start rehearsing properly with us next week. It's going to be so much fun having you play with us."

"That's great!" Charlie beamed at Anne, his eyes goggling excitedly. "I know you've never played in a band before, so I'm sure you'll need to ask me plenty of questions. I think we should exchange numbers so that you can text me anytime."

Charlie reached across Anne for her phone, which was lying on the table in front of her.

"I'll just call my phone from yours so I've got your number, too," he added helpfully.

"Ah, thanks," Anne said apprehensively.

"I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to go to the game with me on Sunday," Charlie leaned his face even closer to Anne.

Instinctively, Anne leaned away from him slightly, then realised that her back had pressed into Roy, who'd just sat down again on her other side. Gertie was talking to Roy about the poetry reading next week, smiling coquettishly into his eyes, her fingers resting on his forearm as he spoke.

"I don't know, Charlie," Anne looked uncomfortable. "With all this extra band practice, I really have to study this weekend. We've got a huge Classics paper due soon and I haven't even started it yet."

Gil leaned across the table to start pouring beer from the pitchers and passed them around the table to the group. Then he stood up, tapping his own glass with a pen to get their attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Gil announced, smiling broadly and raising his glass high in the air.

Everyone raised their glasses with him, looking up expectantly. His hazel eyes were fixed on Anne's face.

"To Anne Shirley," Gil declared, "for coming to the rescue so gallantly when we have a man injured. AVIS owes her a debt of gratitude for being the reason we can play at Josie and Gertie's party."

Anne felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair as everyone turned to look at her. She glanced around at their smiling faces, before her limpid grey eyes fell at last on Gil's face.

"To Anne Shirley!" the group toasted, their glasses held high in the air as they clinked them together, with the exception of Josie and Gertie, who both looked so flummoxed by Gil's toast that Anne thought for a moment that they might both stand up and leave.

As everyone else downed their drinks enthusiastically, Gil lifted his glass to Anne, his lips turned up in a gentle smile. He nodded his head slightly towards her as he drank his beer with his eyes never leaving hers.

Anne felt hypnotised by his stare. Her heart thudded strangely within her breast as she nervously lifted her own glass to her lips and her clear grey eyes gazed back at him for a beat. Anne glanced over to Ruby who was sipping her own beer delicately and smiling sunnily at Gil.

Charlie reached for one of the pitchers to refill his glass.

"To AVIS!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. As he raised his refilled glass in the air, he sloshed beer over the edge of his glass which splattered towards Roy, who recoiled from the splash, looking aghast.

"To AVIS!" the group agreed, clinking their glasses together noisily above the centre of the table again.

As everyone sat down, there was a loud whoop from across the room. Several of the boys from the football team were seated at the bar talking to a small group of the Redmond cheerleaders.

One of the boys from the football team, Herb Spencer, strolled over to their table. He leaned over the back of Gil's chair, clapping his hand on Gil's shoulder, but Herb's eyes were fixed on Ruby.

"Hey, Gil," Herb spoke a little too loudly. "Why don't you come over and join us at the bar?"

"No thanks, Herb," Gil responded, smiling good-naturedly. "I'm just here with the band tonight."

"Come on," Herb cajoled. "We're doing shots of tequila."

"I don't think so," Gil shook his head. "Maybe next time."

"Blythe! Blythe! Blythe!" the football boys chanted loudly from the bar, stomping and clapping him.

Laughing, Gil faced the group at the bar and put both his hands up in front of him, palms out, waving them from side to side. He was shaking his head so that his brown curls were bouncing around his head.

"No thanks, boys."

Gil spun in his chair to face the table, still shaking his head and smiling, and draped his arm across the back of Ruby's chair again.

Roy leaned over to whisper apologetically in Anne's ear. "Those football hooligans are extremely uncouth. My sincere apologies, Anne."

"Oh, I don't mind them, really," Anne looked up at Roy, smiling. "I think they're kind of funny."

Overhearing this exchange, Charlie's face lit up and his mouth split into a broad grin.

"Watch this, Anne," he said, as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the boys from the team.

"I'll take you on, boys, even if Gil won't," Charlie announced cheerfully. "Line 'em up!"

"Sloane! Sloane! Sloane!" the football boys chanted.

"Uh oh," Gil muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Here he goes."

Charlie picked up one of the shot glasses from the bar and raised it in the air, to the cheers of the other boys. He brought the glass to his lips and then threw his head back to swallow the drink in one gulp as the boys hollered enthusiastically and clapped loudly.

"Gil, would you go and look after Charlie?" Ruby said. "You know he goes a bit crazy once he starts drinking shots."

Gil watched dubiously as Charlie swallowed his second shot. Gil sighed as he stood up.

"You know if I go over there, they're going to insist I have a shot, too," he said.

"No they won't," Ruby said, smiling at him. "You won't let them."

"Remind me again why I'm the one who has to help him?" Gil glanced towards the bar again.

"Because you're a good friend," said Ruby, caressing his hand.

Gil rolled his eyes again as he bent down to kiss Ruby gently on the lips.

"Roy will help you. Won't you, Roy?" said Phil.

"Oh, er, yes," Roy said looking doubtfully towards the bar. "Excuse me, Anne."

Anne breathed a small sigh of relief as she watched Roy stroll over to the bar.

Josie watched Gil leave, and after a few seconds, abruptly stood up from her chair, and casually sauntered over towards the bar, too.

"Gil's really thrilled you're playing with the band, Anne," Ruby said, leaning across the table and smiling. "Sometimes I think you have more in common with him than I do, even though I've known him since kindergarten."

Anne flushed scarlet, lowering her eyes at Ruby's remark.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No, really," Ruby casually waved her hand in front of her. "He told me you were at that poetry reading and that debate. He hasn't stopped talking about your guitar playing the past few days. Gil loves all that stuff, but I just don't get it. I'm such a dunce, I don't really understand poetry, and I am not the least bit musical, you know."

"I'm so happy you're playing with us, Anne," Priss smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Anne's hand.

"Fred is so impressed by your playing, too," Stella continued, glancing over her shoulder to where Fred and Diana were sitting, still gazing intently at each other and whispering together.

"Really?" Anne was pleased.

Stella nodded, still smiling at Fred and Diana.

"Yep. He told me this morning when I caught him in a rare moment away from Diana."

"They're a bit intense, aren't they?" Priss whispered across the table to Anne. Then she raised her voice to a more normal level. "It's so much fun having you at practice, Anne. I hope you're still liking it?"

"It's pretty fun, actually," Anne admitted. "Fred's really making it easy for me."

Ruby flicked a golden tendril of her hair back over her shoulder in annoyance.

"My hair's driving me crazy this week, it's all frizzy," she said exasperatedly. "I wish it was more like yours, Anne."

Anne's eyes widened as she looked askance at Ruby, whose long golden hair was shining even in the dim light of the bar. Her straight fringe framed her sparkling blue eyes beautifully and her perfectly straight blonde locks fell becomingly past her shoulders. But there wasn't a trace of irony on Ruby's face.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Anne blurted. "I always wonder how you keep your hair so straight. It's so beautiful."

"The miracle combination of hair straighteners and product," Ruby said dismissively. "I'd much rather have lovely curls like yours. And your hair is such an interesting colour."

"Yeah, right," Anne mumbled, twisting one long, red braid in her fingers nervously. "'Interesting' is another word for 'red'. I was thinking about dyeing it black the other day. "

"Oh, no, don't do that! It's so pretty, Anne!" said Ruby sincerely. Her blue eyes were wide at the thought that Anne would dye her hair.

"I love the way your hair grows on your forehead," Phil agreed. "And that one wee curl, always looking as if it were going to drop, but never dropping, is delicious.* When you wear it down, you positively look like a queen."

Phil dropped her voice to a confidential whisper as she smiled at Anne. "I've noticed _Roy_ can't seem to take his eyes off it, either."

Anne blushed as Phil looked meaningfully at her. Phil frowned as she realised Roy was now talking to Gertie near the bar. Gertie had her hand tucked into Roy's arm and she was gazing dotingly up at him.

"Ah, yes," said Anne. "About that. Phil, I should tell you…"

"There's Jo arriving for his shift," Phil interrupted as she stood up. "I'll go get us some more drinks."

"Hey, where'd Diana and Fred go?" Stella asked abruptly, looking around for them.

Nobody had noticed when Fred and Diana had left the table. They were now standing together in a darkened corner of the bar. Diana was leaning against a pole, her lashes cast down on very crimson cheeks, while Fred leaned in, his left forearm propped on the pole next to her head as he whispered in her ear.

A few minutes later, Phil came back from the bar with Roy carrying more jugs of beer for the table and nodded her head towards a darkened corner.

"Do you think Fred and Diana need any more to drink?" Phil asked, smiling broadly.

Everyone sitting at the table turned in unison to look towards the corner of the room that Phil indicated.

On the other side of the bar, behind the pot plants in the corner, Diana and Fred were kissing each other passionately. Fred was standing with his back against the wall and Diana was pressed tightly up against Fred's left side, his left arm was curled around her waist, clutching her to him. Diana was running both of her hands through Fred's hair. His right arm, which was bound up in the sling across his chest, was pressed right up against her body, causing her breasts to be pushed up to precarious levels.

"Wow," Anne grinned. "Diana doesn't usually go in for public displays like that. What has Fred done to her?"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly delighted. "Look at them. Isn't that adorable?"

"I've never seen Fred kissing a girl like that either," Stella looked pleased.

"Phew! They should get a room," Priss pretended to fan herself.

Gertie had followed Roy back to the table.

"Ugh! It's disgusting," Gertie declared, looking shocked. "How could she? You'd never catch _me_ doing such a thing."

All the other girls turned to glare at Gertie, and then leaned in to each other, whispering together excitedly, and pointedly ignoring Gertie.

Half an hour later, Josie had placed herself close to Gil's side by the bar, but he was ignoring her. As Charlie grabbed for yet another shot glass off the bar, Gil swiftly took it out of Charlie's hand, and was trying unsuccessfully to drag Charlie away while he laughed at something Charlie had said.

Ruby glanced anxiously towards the bar.

"I'm going to go over to see how Gil's getting on with Charlie," she said.

"I think that's enough for you, Charles," Gil laughed, holding the glass out of Charlie's reach as Ruby approached. "Come on, let's get back to the band."

"Oh yeah," Charlie's voice was a little slurred. "Anne's waiting for me. She's really looking forward to playing with me, you know."

"Uh huh," Gil nodded.

"She's coming to the game with me on Sunday, too," Charlie went on.

"Really?" Gil smiled. "Does Anne know about that?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded floppily. "She can't wait."

"I see."

"Yeah, she's gunna text me."

Gil made no answer, but he turned to the boys from the team.

"See you on Sunday," he said, as he guided Charlie away, grabbing Ruby's hand at the same time, neatly avoiding Josie who was left to trail along behind them.

Charlie was swaying a little, and Gil had his hand under Charlie's elbow, supporting him slightly as he steered him back to the table.

Charlie sat down heavily in the chair next to Anne again, his goggling eyes were now slightly unfocused.

"Hi, Anne," he said, blinking rapidly. His face was so close that Anne could smell the tequila on his breath.

"Er, hi, Charlie," Anne replied, looking askance at Ruby, who winced apologetically and nudged Gil, prompting him to turn to Charlie.

"So, Charles," Gil began. "Are you coming to the game on the weekend?"

"You look pretty," Charlie ignored Gil, smiling fuzzily at Anne, flinging his arm around the back of her chair as he leaned in even closer.

"I'll get some water for Charlie," Phil offered helpfully.

"Josie told me they're looking forward to your solo at the party," Gil tried again.

At this, Charlie's face lit up with delight and he swivelled his head abruptly away from Anne, as he tried to focus on Gil.

"Really?" Charlie's face quickly swung back towards Anne. "You liked it too, didn't you, Anne?"

"Yes, I'm sure she did, Charlie," Gil answered for her, as he stood up. "I think maybe we should take you home now."

"Is Anne coming with us?" Charlie asked, a dopey smile on his face as he continued to gaze at her.

Gil's eyes slid towards Anne, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Would you like a lift, Anne?" he asked politely. Anne thought Gil's eyes were sparkling a little too brightly with amusement.

"I can drive Anne home," Roy replied graciously from Anne's left, sliding his hand across her back before she could answer.

"Hey, keep away from my girl," Charlie slurred before he slumped face forward on the table without warning, as he passed out.

Gil walked around the table to Charlie's prone body. Anne felt a sharp frisson as Gil's well-muscled bare forearm brushed against her when he bent to move Charlie from his chair.

"Come on now, Charles," Gil coaxed, placing his broad shoulder underneath Charlie's limp arm as he hoisted him up.

With Charlie's left arm draped over his shoulders, Gil smiled broadly, nudging Anne and nodding his head in the direction of the corner where Fred and Diana were still locked in a passionate embrace together.

"Did you see Fred and Diana over there?" he said aside to Anne, waggling his eyebrows and clearly impressed. "Fred sure is a fast mover, hey?"

Gil swung his gaze from Fred and Diana back to Anne, and his eyes were twinkling delightedly as he winked at her.

"Yes, I noticed that," Anne smiled.

"Clearly Fred didn't need my help after all. Tell them we said goodbye, won't you?"

Anne nodded as Gil drew some notes from his pocket and handed the cash to Phil. "This is for the drinks. Would you mind paying Jo for us?"

"No, no, I'll get the tab," Roy said.

"Phil, take it, please," Gil insisted as Phil took the money from him.

"Sure, honey," said Phil. "Thanks, Gil."

"Good luck with Charlie," said Stella.

"See you at the game," Phil said.

"See you, girls. Roy. Come on, Rubes, let's go," Gil turned and managed to take Ruby's hand as he carted Charlie away.

"Goodbye, Ruby," Roy nodded politely, before wrinkling his nose in disgust at Charlie who was drooping over Gil. "Goodbye…Gil."

A few minutes later, Fred and Diana returned to the table, both of their faces flushed bright red. Fred's brown hair was in complete disarray, sticking out at all angles from his head. Diana's usually carefully styled dark curls were slightly dishevelled, too, her lips looked swollen, and there was no trace of the glossy pink lipstick she'd been wearing earlier.

"Is Charlie okay?" Diana asked in concern. "I saw Gil carrying him out a minute ago."

"Oh, sure," Fred reassured her. "Charlie's always like this when he drinks tequila. Don't worry, babe."

 _Babe?_ Anne caught Diana's eye at the endearment, and her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

Diana flushed an even darker shade of red as she looked over at Fred, biting her bottom lip and smiling mysteriously.

 _*From AotI Chapter XIX_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I'm thrilled to bits by you all.**_

 _ **All these characters remain the property of LMM, as I think you all know.**_

* * *

Anne studied Diana's flushed face and watched her friend's gaze firmly fixed on Fred as they sat down together at the table again. She already knew that Diana was 'dead gone' on Fred, but Anne had never known her friend to get this intense so quickly with a boy.

"Charlie passed out, so Gil and Ruby took him home," Phil was telling Diana. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in the morning. Although he might have a bit of a headache."

"He's never been able to hold his liquor," Stella said, giggling. "But I do think Anne's had an intoxicating effect on him tonight."

"Yes," Priss agreed. "I think Anne went to his head."

Anne rolled her eyes at them as she joined in their laughter.

"I don't think I had anything to do with it," she laughed. "And I certainly don't remember a boy getting drunk to impress me before."

Suddenly remembering Roy was sitting next to her, listening intently to this exchange, Anne flushed uncomfortably and kept her eyes lowered as she felt his gaze focused upon her.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that inappropriate behaviour, Anne," Roy said, leaning towards her. "Sloane is really very embarrassing."

"Oh, he's harmless enough, really," Anne shrugged.

"Yes, he's all right," agreed Phil. "He was just being Sloane-ish; he can't help it. Besides, Gil was looking after him, like he always does. This isn't the Yacht Club, you know, Roy."

"Ooohh, Roy, do you have a _yacht_?" Gertie sounded impressed, as she grabbed hold of his elbow to get his attention. "I'd simply _adore_ to go sailing."

Roy turned his face towards Gertie briefly.

"Why, yes," Roy replied politely before he turned back to face Anne. "There's a race on next weekend, as a matter of fact. Perhaps you'd like to come and watch, Anne?"

"I'd certainly love to see that," Gertie tugged on his arm again.

"That sounds like fun," Phil agreed. "Maybe we should all go and watch. What do you think, girls?"

"Oh, yes, of course, everyone is welcome to come, Philippa."

"Excellent," Phil looked satisfied with that arrangement.

"We'll be there, Roy," Josie sounded delighted.

"Doesn't anyone else have to study?" Anne was perplexed. How did Phil manage to get such terrific grades when she was off socialising all the time, and playing with the band?

"You're only young once, Queen Anne," said Phil cheerfully. "Please say you'll come."

"No, I really can't. I've got that Classics paper coming up and I'm awfully behind."

"You might catch up this weekend," Phil said hopefully.

"I've got all the songs to practice this weekend, too, Phil," Anne reminded her.

Phil waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Oh, you're fine," Phil turned to look at Fred, who was seated at the end of the table with Diana. "Isn't she, Fred?"

Diana and Fred had their faces very close to each other. Diana's right hand was resting on Fred's left bicep, and her other hand was caressing the back of his neck. His left arm was leaning on the table, with his hand outstretched and undeniably close to Diana's right breast as they whispered to each other.

"What?" Fred looked startled as he finally glanced around when he heard Phil repeat his name.

"Isn't Anne doing great at practice?"

"Oh, yes," Fred nodded his agreement as he smiled over at Anne, who noticed Diana's fingers were still caressing his arm. "You're really great, Anne."

"Perhaps I'll come to the next practice and listen to you playing, Anne," Roy said, looking delighted.

"Oh, no," Anne looked mortified. "I'm still practicing, Roy, and I think it would be quite boring for you."

"Nonsense, I'd love to hear you playing," Roy insisted.

"We're rehearsing again on Monday afternoon," Phil offered helpfully.

"No, Roy, really," Anne said a bit more firmly this time. "I don't think you should come on Monday."

"Maybe you could go to one of the practices later in the week, Roy?" Diana was glancing at Anne. "Or maybe in another week or so? Then Anne will have had a bit more time to practice with the band."

Anne sent a grateful look to Diana, and nodded.

"Yes, I think that will be better," she agreed.

Josie looked delighted again.

"So why don't you meet Gertie and I at that poetry lecture Professor Phillips is giving on Monday afternoon instead, Roy?"

"Oh, well, I suppose I could," Roy agreed.

As Josie and Gertie turned excitedly to each other, giggling about this new development, Roy turned back to Anne.

"I'm looking forward to the Shakespeare sonnets on Tuesday, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes," Anne agreed. "I love his sonnets."

"Which is your favourite?" Roy asked.

Before Anne had a chance to reply, Roy leaned close to croon in Anne's ear.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments, love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds…"

Anne glanced around the rest of the table, slightly embarrassed by Roy's outburst. Phil looked delighted, Priss and Stella looked amused. Diana and Fred only looked at each other, and apparently hadn't heard Roy. Josie looked aghast.

"Oh, I looove that, Roy," Gertie simpered, as she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Which sonnet is that?"

Anne felt herself let out a breath as Roy turned away from her and back towards Gertie.

"Some of the girls were asking a question about Tennyson earlier," Josie interrupted, suddenly standing up. "I'm sure you'd know the answer, Roy. Would you mind helping us with the discussion over at the bar?"

Gertie and Josie grabbed an elbow each and were pulling Roy to his feet.

"Yes, do come over, Roy," Gertie agreed. "I so love to hear you talk about Tennyson."

"Oh, yes, of course. Excuse me, Anne," Roy said over his shoulder as they dragged him away.

Phil frowned slightly as she watched them leave, and turned to Anne, who had breathed a small sigh of relief as they walked away.

"Well, Queen Anne," Phil said with her eyebrows raised in amusement. "You seem to be making quite an impression on the boys tonight."

"Oh, no, I don't think so…" Anne flushed glancing quickly over to where Roy was standing at the bar with Josie and Gertie.

"Don't worry, honey," Phil patted Anne's hand. "Josie and Gertie don't stand a chance with Roy. I've seen the way he's been looking at you tonight. And he's never taken anyone to the poetry reading _twice_."

"Oh, um, Phil?" Anne began.

"Yes, honey?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I hope you won't be upset," Anne mumbled, before she went on in a rush. "I really appreciate what you're doing, Phil, really I do. But I'm just not really interested in Roy... not like that. Only as a friend."

"Really?" Phil's surprised eyebrows shot up almost into her poppy covered hat.

Anne nodded, her large grey eyes imploring Phil to understand.

"I'm not upset, honey, but I had hoped to match you two up. I would have loved for him to see someone smart for a change."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phil," Anne looked remorseful. She hated to disappoint her friends.

"I think that might be a first, you know," Phil said contemplatively.

"A first?"

"A girl not being interested in Roy of course, honey. Every girl he's ever fancied has nearly swooned at his feet immediately." Phil nodded towards the bar. "Look at them."

By now a couple of the cheerleaders had moved closer and were smiling at Roy, although Josie and Gertie each still had a firm grip on his arms.

"Oh, well, I hope he'll understand," Anne replied. "He's very nice, but it's just…"

"You don't have to explain it to me, honey," Phil reassured her, patting Anne's hand comfortingly. "I know exactly what you mean. Stella always says there's really nothing in him."

"There really isn't," Stella declared stoutly. "I'm _glad_ you're not interested in him, Anne."

Phil chewed on the inside of her cheek meditatively as she gazed over at Roy again.

"But, still. I can't let the Pyes get their claws into him," she said as she stood up and resolutely walked over to the bar.

On Monday, Gil was striding briskly along the Redmond campus whistling to himself when he spotted Anne sitting alone under a tree, reading a book. She was sitting cross-legged, with her long skirt of blue flowered muslin rippling over her knees so it was spread out on the grass, and her loose white peasant blouse was fluttering against her body in the gentle breeze. Her back was propped up against the birch tree, with her head bent over the book she held in her left hand, and she was absently twirling one long red braid around the fingers of her right hand.

Seemingly oblivious to the three girls who were trailing along and giggling just behind him, Gil jogged over to where Anne was sitting in the dappled shade of the tree.

"What are you reading?" he asked by way of greeting.

Anne looked up at him from her book and squinted a little in the sunlight as the three girls wandered off, looking disappointed.

"'Persuasion'," she answered, smiling a little sheepishly. "It's one of my favourite books."

"Of course it is," he smiled as he pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, along with a few of the curls that were tumbling over his forehead, so she could see his hazel eyes twinkling at her.

"What do you mean, 'of course it is'?" Anne was slightly affronted by his remark, ready to defend her reading choice.

"Well, you would love a book with a heroine called _Anne_ , wouldn't you?"

"Do you read much Austen then?" she asked, a bit more relaxed now. "It doesn't seem like very, um, masculine reading. If you don't mind my saying so."

"You should know by now, I read all kinds of things, Anne Shirley," he said as he sat down on the grass next to her.

Gil's brown curls were being ruffled by the slight breeze as he reached up to brush them out of his eyes. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles, rocking his feet from side to side as he leaned back on his hands to smile into her clear grey eyes.

"Have you started that paper on Ovid yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm finishing off a biology paper first."

"It's just, I wanted to ask you about this phrase in Book IV," Anne looked uncertainly at him. "Would you mind?"

Gil shook his head, trying not to look thoroughly delighted that she'd asked him such a question. "Sure."

Putting her novel down on the grass next to her, Anne searched in her bag before pulling out her notebook and a worn looking copy of _Metamorphoses_. She flicked through her notes to the appropriate page and then flipped through the textbook until she found the passage she was looking for.

He leaned forward, crossing his legs in front of him, watching as she scanned the text.

"Here," she murmured, running her finger along the page. "The story of Pyramus and Thisbe, whispering through the wall to each other." Pointing to the Latin text on the page, she handed the book to Gil, so he could read it. "The translation in the book says 'nothing can escape a lover's eyes' but I wanted to translate it as 'but what does love not see?' What do you think?"

He took the book from her and read the passage she'd indicated, his brow furrowed in concentration. After he'd finished reading, he looked up at her again, and his hazel eyes suddenly seemed very close. Anne's breath hitched slightly in her throat.

"I like 'but what does love not see?'" he said softly. "But I guess 'nothing can escape a lover's eyes' would work, too."

"Oh," Anne's voice was barely a whisper. "Okay. Um, great. Thanks."

Gil held her gaze for a beat before he cleared his throat a little and looked away, leaning back on his hands again.

"I, um, didn't see you at the game yesterday," he seemed to want to change the subject.

"Ah, no, I didn't go," Anne admitted. "I was working on that Classics paper. Did you win?"

"Yep," he nodded. "The team played really well, even without Fred." He looked up into her face, his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled. "Charlie missed you, though."

Anne bit her lip, embarrassed as she remembered Charlie's invitation to the game.

"Oh, right. I think I was meant to call him or something," she started apologising; before she realised he was teasing her. "I hope he was okay after Friday night?"

"I think he'll live," Gil grinned. "The last time I saw him, he was talking to one of the cheerleaders after the game. A sophomore."

"Was he very mad?" Anne winced a little.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Gil said, he waggled his eyebrows impishly at her and leaned forward to whisper confidentially. "Phil told me that sophomore he was talking to is mad for bass players. I think he'll have forgiven you by rehearsals this afternoon."

The mention of rehearsal reminded Anne that she had a class before that and she glanced at the time on her phone.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, hurriedly standing up and brushing grass off her skirt. "Sorry, Gil, I'm late for class. I've got to go. See you at rehearsal."

Later that afternoon, Anne and Gil were the first to arrive for rehearsal.

"No Fred and Diana?" Gil asked, glancing around the room.

"No, I've hardly seen Diana since Saturday," Anne smiled. "Sorry I had to rush off this afternoon. Thanks again for your help with Ovid."

"No problem," Gil shrugged. "I'm happy to help."

"Why are you doing those Literature and Classics classes anyway?' Anne blurted. "Aren't you meant to be doing a degree in biology?"

"I like Literature and Classics," he replied simply. "But mostly it's because they'll look good for my scholarship application. I'm hoping to win the Cooper Prize and they love that kind of thing, especially Classics."

"You're going for the Cooper Prize?" Anne was impressed. "I thought nobody's won it for five years."

Gil shrugged again.

"I come from a family of farmers, Anne. I can't afford a medical degree without that scholarship."

"Your family are _farmers_?" she looked at him blankly.

"The only reason I could come to Redmond at all is because I won the Queen's Medal and a Football Scholarship."

Phil swept in to the room, wearing a large and dramatic-looking floppy black hat and huge black sunglasses.

"Is that your Jackie Onassis look?" Gil asked her smilingly.

"I was going more for Audrey Hepburn," Phil replied, taking her sunglasses off and adjusting the string of pearls at her neck. "Anyway, I've got a hangover. Too many drinks after the game yesterday. You boys _will_ keep winning."

Phil took her hat off and placed it on the stage next to her sunglasses.

"Ugh! I feel horrendous. Let's get on with it."

"Yes, ma'am," Gil smiled. "Would you like some water?"

"That would be lovely, honey," Phil beamed at Gil.

Charlie entered then with a blonde, snub-nosed sophomore who was clinging to his arm and smiling up at Charlie adoringly. Anne recognised her as one of Ruby's cheerleader friends.

"Anne, I'd like you to meet Sophie," he announced proudly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Sophie," Anne smiled at the other girl.

Anne tried not to notice Gil's droll wink from behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **All these characters belong to L. M. Montgomery. They always have and always will.**_

* * *

During a break at Monday's rehearsal, Charlie rushed across the room to Anne, who was carefully returning Fred's guitar to its case.

Diana and Fred were already whispering to each other in the corner. Fred's left arm was holding Diana to his side, and Diana's fingers were caressing the muscles above Fred's left knee as she leaned in to him, blushing at whatever Fred was saying.

As Anne stole a look over at them, she was surprised by Charlie's voice close to her own ear.

"Don't worry, Anne," Charlie said consolingly. She could feel his breath uncomfortably close to her neck. "Nobody else would be able to tell how devastated you are. You're doing a great job of hiding your feelings."

"Um, what?" Anne turned to look at Charlie in surprise.

"I know that you thought you had a chance with me," Charlie went on. "And I admit that I thought you and I had a romance developing, too, but I think it's best if we keep things strictly professional from now on. For the band's sake, you understand."

"Okay, Charlie," Anne nodded, trying to keep her face composed. "I'll try."

"I know you're heartbroken," Charlie continued. "But there was an instant _animal attraction_ between Sophie and I that couldn't be denied. I'm sorry to break it to you this way, Anne. I didn't mean to be so cruel, but it was unavoidable."

"No need to explain any further, Charlie, I understand," Anne had to look at the floor to hide her dancing eyes from him. "I realise I can't compete with that."

"Exactly, what with her being a cheerleader and all," Charlie agreed. "I know you're crushed, but I'm glad we can deal with this in such a mature fashion. I'm sure you'll learn to adjust."

"Okay, Charlie," said Anne, nodding gravely.

Charlie walked across the room to where Sophie was waiting for him; a delighted smile lighting up her face as he approached her.

Gil watched Charlie walking away, and then he casually strolled over to where Anne was still standing and looking a bit gob-smacked in the middle of the room.

"So, I take it Charlie's forgiven you then?" Gil was grinning at her broadly, and glancing towards the corner where Sophie and Charlie were now whispering together.

"Ah yes," Anne said, smiling a little dazedly. "But you've got it the wrong way around."

At Gil's puzzled expression, she continued. "Apparently, _I_ have to forgive _him_."

"Oh, really?" Gil's tone was intrigued. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm heartbroken about him and Sophie, of course," Anne's sparkling grey eyes looked up into Gil's then with so much suppressed mirth that a wide grin spread across his face, and his eyebrows disappeared into the brown curls on his forehead.

"Oh, I see," Gil nodded, his eyes dancing merrily. "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, Miss Shirley, my sincerest condolences to you. I do hope you get over your heartbreak soon."

There was a flash of white teeth as he threw her another grin, and he slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Without another word, he spun on his heel and ambled back to join the rest of the band, whistling between his teeth.

"Come on, Charles," Gil said, clapping Charlie on the shoulder. "We'd better get back to practice." He lowered his voice to a stage whisper in Charlie's ear. "No need to keep rubbing Anne's nose in it. Have a care for her feelings."

"Oh yes, you're right," Charlie agreed, looking guiltily towards Anne. "Thanks for the reminder, buddy."

"You'll excuse us, won't you, Sophie?" Gil turned to face her, smiling charmingly.

"Oh yes, sure, Gil," Sophie smiled at Gil. She glanced uncertainly over to Anne who was still standing across the room. She turned her gaze back to Charlie and whispered, "Poor girl. She really looks cut up about it, doesn't she?"

Rolling her eyes, Anne followed Gil over to join the group.

After they'd finished rehearsing, Sophie sidled up to Anne.

"It was nice to meet you, Anne," Sophie said sincerely. "I really hope we can be friends."

"Oh, yes, sure, Sophie," Anne smiled.

"Charlie told me about your massive crush on him, so I know it might be awkward initially, but I think we can get past it, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, I think so," Anne tried to keep a straight face. "You're a very lucky girl, Sophie. Charlie's one of a kind."

"I know, right?" Sophie agreed enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow!"

AVIS fell into a routine at rehearsals for the rest of that week. Anne and Gil were usually the first ones to arrive, and they would spend a few minutes companionably discussing classes together before the rest of the band arrived.

Charlie unfailingly swept triumphantly in to rehearsals with Sophie on his arm, and Gil always seemed to take especial delight in seeing them together, looking as if something amused him hugely.

Diana and Fred were usually the last to arrive, slowly strolling in together, deep in conversation and gazing into each other's eyes.

Wednesday afternoon of the following week, Anne was sitting cross legged on the stage reading before rehearsal started when Gil appeared at the door. They were the first to arrive for band practice as usual.

"Hey," Gil greeted Anne as he approached the stage. "I think I've convinced them to have a death ballad night for the poetry group in a couple of weeks."

Anne looked up and closed her book, placing it next to her knee.

"Well, you must be very proud," she smiled.

Gil leaned his hip up against the stage as he turned to face her.

"Actually, I am," Gil grinned in delight. "I've been talking to them about it for weeks now, and they tried to resist me. But eventually I wore them down."

"Um, congratulations, I guess?" Anne scooted forward, swinging her legs over the edge of the stage next to him.

"Thanks," he looked genuinely pleased about it. "I knew I would, of course. Wear them down, that is." His hazel eyes were twinkling directly into hers now. "I'm irresistible, you know."

Anne reflected to herself that she was beginning to agree with that conclusion.

"How many of your favourites will you be reciting?" Anne found herself grinning back at him.

"Oh, I don't know," he said airily. "Just a few dozen."

"Will you be giving anyone else a chance to recite?"

"Why?" he teased. "Would you like to have a go?"

"Oh, no," she tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "I definitely want to leave that for you."

"Come on, what about 'The Maiden's Vow' or 'The Lady of Shallot'?"

Anne shook her head.

"I don't think so," she smiled. "They're all yours."

"Ruby always says I'm a little fixated on death," he said, a small frown suddenly forming on his brow.

"I noticed Ruby hasn't been here the past few days," Anne said. "Is she at cheerleading practice this week?"

"No."

Gil scrubbed his hand across his face nervously, looking at the floor. The tips of his ears had turned slightly pink, and the same colour was high on his cheekbones.

"Ah, Ruby and I broke up," he said finally, raising his eyes to meet hers. "On the weekend."

"Oh," Anne was a bit taken aback by this statement. "You should have said something sooner. I'm sorry to hear that, Gil."

"You don't need to be," Gil said, pushing curls out of his eyes. "It was totally amicable on both sides."

"You two always seemed pretty close," Anne observed.

"Yeah, we were," Gil nodded. "We still are, actually. She's more like a sister to me than anything else, to be honest. Ruby and I have known each other since kindergarten, and she's always been a really good friend to me. I was pretty upset last year when Chris moved away so suddenly, and Ruby kind of took care of me. She's a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is," Anne agreed, smiling gently.

"Well, anyway, we both kind of realised we were more like good chums than boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt like it wasn't really fair to her to keep seeing her and well…"

"Wasn't fair?"

Gil shrugged.

"Yeah, she said that she's been spending a lot of time with Herb Spencer in the past few weeks, while we've been practicing for the band so much. I mean, I really like her and everything, but not -" he stopped abruptly, still avoiding her gaze, "…enough," he finished.

He seemed terribly interested in the floor in front of him.

"Sorry," he looked embarrassed. "I'm sure you don't want to hear any of this."

"No, it's okay, really," Anne said, impulsively reaching out to squeeze his hand kindly. "And, well, I'm sorry to hear it, anyway, Gil."

"Thanks," he said.

"Good afternoon," Phil greeted them from the doorway. She was wearing a shiny black top hat with a bright fuchsia coloured feather tucked in the hatband, and her arm was threaded through Jo's as she swept into the room.

"Hi, Phil," Gil smiled at her. "Hi, Jo."

As Phil made her way over to them, her eyes were studying Gil closely, and Anne noticed she was wearing a look of concern on her face. Phil let go of Jo's arm, making a beeline for Gil as she crossed the room.

"How are you, honey?" Phil put her arms around Gil and gave him an affectionate hug.

"I'm fine, really," Gil looked embarrassed, but he hugged Phil back.

"I can see by the look on Anne's face that you've already told her," she reproached Gil. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I didn't want to cause a scene," Gil rolled his eyes over Phil's head at Jo, who looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry, Gil," said Jo. "She dragged it out of me once she realised something was up."

"Don't worry about it," Gil extricated himself from Phil's embrace, gently pushing her towards Jo. "I'm okay. Why don't you direct that Jo's way instead, Phil?"

"Okay!" Phil agreed happily, launching herself at Jo, who pulled her into his arms.

The next week, Anne was sitting alone under the birch tree again. She had sat in that same spot so often lately that she had started to think of it quite possessively as her birch tree.

Anne's laptop was open on the grass in front of her, and she was leaning forward to type into it, her forehead furrowed in concentration. She stopped typing and sighed as she leaned back against the tree, her eyes staring into the distance.

Gil strolled up to her. For once, there were no girls following after him.

"You look concerned," he smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

"Just writing that ekphrasis on The Dying Gaul," she replied. "I can't believe Stacy just sprung that as a surprise assignment on us with only a week's notice."

"How's yours coming along?" Gil asked, sitting down beside her. He crossed his legs as he leaned forward to absently pluck at the blades of grass in front of him as he spoke to her.

"I'm not sure, really. I'm a bit frustrated with mine," said Anne. "How about you?"

"I finished it last night," Gil tried not to sound smug.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Of course you did," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Charlie was horrified when I told him what we were doing," Gil smiled. "I think his words were, 'Eewww! Dude, why would you want to write about a statue of a naked guy dying?'"

"He obviously doesn't know about your penchant for deathbed ballads," Anne smiled wryly.

Gil threw his head back and laughed. Anne tried to ignore the warmth that flowed through her body at the sound.

"No, I haven't really told him about that," Gil admitted, still chuckling.

"I think he's got a point, though," Anne was smiling now as she turned her face towards him. "I'm not sure I know why I'd want to anymore either. Mine's all over the place."

"Would you like some help?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Oh, um, no thanks," Anne shook her head. "I just love that sculpture so much, I want to make sure I do him justice. Don't you think he's beautiful?"

Gil's hazel eyes were suddenly looking steadily into her sparkling grey ones and Anne's breath caught in her throat. His eyelids fluttered slightly before he spoke.

"Oh yes," he breathed. His gaze seemed to have fallen to her mouth, and she wasn't entirely sure if he was only speaking about the statue now. "Quite beautiful."

There was a pause as they stared at each other for a moment. Anne was suddenly finding it difficult to draw an even breath.

"There you are, Anne," Roy's voice made Anne jump as he appeared next her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, hi, Roy," Anne's voice sounded a bit husky even to her own ears. "Gil and I have just been…" Her voice petered out as she blinked uncertainly, her eyes flickering between Gil's face and Roy.

"We've just been discussing our Classics homework," Gil said, breaking the spell as he finally looked away from her.

"Excellent. I'm sure I'll be able to help you then," Roy said, his voice pleased. "I'm an expert on Ovid."

"It's not Ovid," Anne replied. "We've got an assignment on The Dying Gaul."

"Oh?" Roy sounded surprised. "Well, I've seen the original in Rome, you know. I'm sure I can help you with that, too."

"Thanks, Roy," Gil said as he stood up. "I've got to get to my next class, so I'll leave you to it."

"Oh, okay. 'Bye, Gil," Anne gave him a wavering smile, her eyes finding his as she lifted her hand before nervously clasping both her hands together in her lap. "Thanks for your help."

"I…" Gil looked as though he was going to say something else, as he glanced at Roy.

Finally he said, "Sure. See you at rehearsal."

Anne's eyes followed Gil as he strode away, and Roy sat down on the grass where Gil had just been sitting. Roy folded his legs awkwardly to one side as he leaned on one arm, moving his face closer to Anne.

"Now, what would you like to know about that sculpture, Anne?"

The next afternoon, Anne was sitting under her birch tree again when she saw Gil walking towards her.

"I thought I might find you here," Gil said.

He sat down next to her, drawing his knees up in front of him, with his legs slightly apart, his arms looped loosely around the outside of his legs and his fingers clasped together in front of his knees.

"Am I here that often?" Anne smiled.

"Yep, you are," he smiled back at her.

"I love this tree," Anne explained. "The light's just right for reading and when I lean back the trunk fits my back perfectly. I adore birches, don't you?"

Gil didn't seem to be listening, as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground in front of him.

Was he…nervous? Anne wondered. She had never seen him look so agitated.

"Um, I've been thinking about showing the band a song that I've written," he said, apropos of nothing. "I kind of wanted to show it to you before the others, and see what you think."

"Really?" Anne's voice sounded interested. "I didn't think you wrote anything for the band?"

"I don't," Gil admitted. "But, this one was kind of special. I thought of it while I was reading 'Bingen on the Rhine' the other day." He looked up and smiled at her faintly. "It sort of inspired me, you might say."

"Oh, I see," Anne nodded sagely, biting the inside of her cheeks as she tried not to smile. "A death ballad."

Abruptly, Gil leaned forward, folding his long legs to sit cross legged, and he looked at the ground again as he rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs.

"Not exactly," he shook his head, carefully keeping his eyes away from her. "It's more kind of like a romantic song, actually."

"Oh," Anne looked blankly at him.

He handed her a piece of paper and she recognised his black, upright handwriting on it. Anne was surprised that he'd written it out by hand.

It was a song about a boy painfully lamenting a beautiful, unattainable girl he was forced to admire from afar. As Anne read it, she was overwhelmed by how good it was, and she felt shivers run all through her body before they eventually settled into a queer ache deep in her belly. Anne was convinced this must be about Christine.

"Wow. It's beautiful, Gil," she breathed in awe when she'd finished it, handing the piece of paper back to him. "You wrote this? The music, too?"

"Well, Fred and I had worked on the music for a song ages ago," he was rushing his words together. "But it's only recently I wrote these words that seemed to fit it. I thought AVIS might play it at the party if we can practice it in time. What do you think?"

"I really like it, Gil, but I'm starting to get nervous about playing at the party," Anne confessed. "I don't know about learning another song."

"You're going to be great, Anne," Gil told her reassuringly. "You've been amazing at rehearsals. Hey, do you want me to give you a lift to the party next week?"

"Oh, um," Anne's heart leapt in her breast, but then she remembered Roy. "That would be great, Gil, but I've already told Roy I'd go with him. Thanks, anyway."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Gil spoke too quickly, his expression unreadable. "You're going with Roy."

"Sorry," she moved her hand towards him as she watched him rise to leave. "But, it's not…"

"There isn't anything to be sorry about," Gil interrupted her, as he stood up and brushed at imaginary grass on his jeans. "I'll see you at rehearsal this afternoon."

* * *

 _A/N: It would be remiss of me not to acknowledge the contribution of julie3113 to this chapter, who made the brilliant suggestion to me that Gil and Anne should write an ekphrasis, which is a vivid description of the action depicted by an artwork._

 _I also encourage you to look up an image of The Dying Gaul if you're not already familiar. He really is beautiful. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: My thanks go again to everyone reading and reviewing. And to Maud for these characters.**_

* * *

Anne found herself growing more nervous as the final week's classes flew by and the party drew inexorably closer.

Gil had stopped coming to rehearsals early, often arriving with Fred and Diana. He neither sought nor avoided Anne, talking to her pleasantly and courteously during rehearsals, but their camaraderie seemed to be gone entirely and she felt it keenly.*

As the word spread around the Redmond campus that Gil Blythe and Ruby Gillis had broken up, the groups of girls following Gil had grown bolder in their attentions to him. Whenever they saw him striding across the campus on his way to class or football practice, one or more of the girls would hurry over to his side and attempt to strike up a conversation with him. Gil was invariably polite to them, but never seemed to show any particular encouragement or interest.

On Saturday, AVIS were to arrive at the Pyes' early, to set up the equipment for the band, and Roy had offered to drive Anne over.

"That'd be great, Roy," Anne had smiled brightly when he suggested he drive her. "Could you take Prissy and Stella, too?"

"Oh, um, yes of course," Roy's face fell a little at this arrangement.

"You can pick us up around four okay?" Anne said as she reflected to herself that she must have learnt a few things from Phil this term.

The girls had all dressed carefully for the party. Anne was wearing her favourite dress of pale green muslin, which complemented the milkiness of her skin and rich tints of her hair. When Anne started to braid her hair in its usual style, the other girls protested.

"No, Anne, you _can't_ wear your hair in two braids tonight!" Priss exclaimed. "Di would never forgive us."

Consequently, Stella had braided the front of Anne's hair, so it resembled a diadem and held the remainder of her hair off her face, with her soft curls tumbling down her back.

"You look like a queen!" Stella looked pleased with her efforts. "Phil's gonna love this."

The Range Rover pulled up promptly at four o'clock to collect the girls. Anne was so nervous she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Hi, Roy!" Stella and Priss waved excitedly as they crossed the road.

Anne thought Stella and Priss were more excited about the ride in Roy's car than the party.

"You really should've eaten, Anne," Priss had scolded her as Roy pulled away from the curb. "We're going to be playing until late, you know."

"I couldn't, Priss," Anne moaned. "The butterflies in my stomach haven't left any room for food."

"Well, if you faint on stage, it's your own fault then," Priss teased.

"Don't!" Anne's face was contorted in misery. "That's another thing for me to worry about."

"Anne, you're going to be fantastic," Stella relented, stroking Anne's arm comfortingly. "Besides, the Pyes always have loads of food at these things."

Josie and Gertie's parents owned a huge property on the outskirts of town. The house was ostentatious, and the grounds were enormous, with a row of tall pine trees running along the back perimeter. When Roy parked the Range Rover out the front, there was already a line of vans and trucks in the driveway and a flurry of activity as catering staff and workmen rushed around, setting up for the party. Roy and the girls walked around to the back of the house, where the party was to take place.

There was a fully stocked bar placed close to the back of the house and the centrepiece of the catering table featured an ornate silver fountain about four feet high that the bar staff were filling up with punch. A huge white marquee had been set up in the back yard, with fairy lights strung up all around it. Behind that, a stage and sound system had been set up for the band. Music was currently blaring out of the speakers, although nobody else had arrived yet.

Josie and Gertie were flying around in a frenzy of excitement.

"Hi, Roy." Gertie immediately grabbed Roy's elbow as she steered him away from the girls. "I'm so glad you could make it. Let me get you a drink."

"That dress is rather becoming to you, Anne," Josie remarked condescendingly. "Really, you look _almost pretty_ in it."

"How kind of you to say so, Josie," Anne replied.*

"Is Gil with you?" Josie asked, looking around hopefully.

"No, he's coming with Fred and Diana," said Stella.

"There they are now," Priss nodded to the path behind the bar.

Gil appeared from the side of the house first, with Fred and Di walking close together, just a little behind him. Fred was carrying his guitar case in his left hand.

Gil was wearing a faded, plaid shirt which was frayed around the edges and draped loosely over his broad shoulders with only the last two buttons fastened. His well-muscled chest and abs were plainly on display as he sauntered towards them. Anne steadfastly kept her eyes away from his torso, groaning inwardly when she noticed he was wearing the leather pants again.

"Hi, Gil!" As soon as Josie saw Gil she sprang towards him, slipping her hand through his arm. "You look good enough to eat."

"Hi, Josie," Gil immediately slid his arm out of Josie's grasp. "I'd better go and set up for the band."

Gil's eyes flickered momentarily towards Anne before he stepped away from Josie to stand in between Stella and Priss. He placed one arm around Stella's shoulders and the other around Priss, turning with them and walking over towards the stage.

Diana grabbed Anne's hand and they moved towards the stage, too, leaving Josie standing alone in the centre of the marquee.

Ruby and Herb were among the first to arrive, with their hands linked together and Ruby's blue eyes sparkling as she gazed dreamily up at Herb. Anne was surprised when they immediately walked over to Gil and spoke to him for quite a few minutes. They seemed relaxed and jovial together and after Ruby and Herb wandered over to the bar, Anne made her way over to Gil.

"Was that a bit awkward for you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Gil was sincere. "I'm really happy for them. Herb's a good guy, and he'll be great for her. He even asked me if I minded before he asked Ruby out."

"Well, I'm glad it's okay," Anne said. "It would be a shame if you and Ruby couldn't stay friends after all this time."

"Hmm," he nodded absently.

Anne had opened her mouth to say something else, when Gil interrupted her.

"I like that colour on you," he blurted, then immediately looked as though he regretted it.

Anne's cheeks burned scarlet as his eyes met hers suddenly. Before Anne had a chance to decide how to reply, Gil was speaking again.

"Um, there's Charlie and Sophie," he said quickly. "I'd better go check they're okay."

He strode briskly away from her towards where Charlie and Sophie were passionately kissing each other in the middle of the dance floor. Anne grimaced at them, then turned back towards where the rest of the band had gathered by the stage.

Less than half an hour before AVIS were due to play, Anne was so nervous, she was trembling all over. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Oh, what if I fail before the Pyes?" she wailed. "They'll _never_ let me live it down."

"You won't fail, Queen Anne," Phil was rubbing her palm in comforting circles on Anne's back. "You've been awesome at all the rehearsals. I just know you're going to be great."

"What if I can't remember any of the songs? What if I fall off the stage? They'll laugh at me."

"Fred and Diana will be right in front of you, honey, just keep looking at them. I'm behind you and Stella and Priss will be right next to you. Just focus on us and don't look at anyone else. Remember, everyone will be looking at Gil anyway. Now, take some deep breaths with me, honey."

Obediently, Anne breathed in deeply and blew a breath out through her mouth as Phil held her hand.

"You're shaking like a leaf!" Phil exclaimed. "I'm going to get Gil. He'll know what to do."

"No!" Anne gripped Phil's hand tighter to stop her, so that Phil peered at her curiously. "Don't bother Gil. I'll be okay, Phil, really."

Phil reached into her furry leopard skin bag and produced a silver hipflask. She held it out to Anne.

"Here, honey, you need to take a couple of fortifying slugs of this to calm your nerves."

"I don't know if that's really going to help, Phil," Anne looked dubiously at the flask.

"It'll help you to relax. You definitely won't be able to play if you're like this."

Anne took a sip and swallowed, screwing her eyes closed and gasping as she felt the liquid burning her throat before it settled into a comforting warmth in her stomach.

"Have another one," Phil encouraged her.

Anne did as she was told, shivering as she felt a slight buzzing sensation through her limbs.

"Thanks. I can see why Roy does everything you tell him to," she smiled as she handed the flask back to Phil. "You're very bossy, you know."

"I know, honey," Phil said cheerfully. "But it's only because I know what's best for everyone. I'm going to talk to Jo before we start, I'll see you in a minute."

A few minutes later, Anne was sitting nervously on the side of the stage. Diana and Fred were standing together in front of her, smiling encouragingly. She was comforted by their presence and smiled back at them as she took some deep breaths.

"Just focus on your playing," Fred said, nodding towards the guitar. "Don't worry about anyone else, okay?"

"Thanks, Fred," said Anne breathlessly.

"And don't hyperventilate," Diana added, letting go of Fred to rub one of Anne's hands between hers.

Gil strolled up next to Fred and Diana.

"Who's hyperventilating?" Gil asked.

Anne glanced up at him, avoiding looking anywhere but his eyes. Which now she thought about it, seemed to also be making her uncomfortable as they gazed much too closely into her own.

"No, really I'm not," she shook her head slightly, trying to clear her head. "I do feel slightly better after the couple of bourbons Phil just made me drink."

"Yeah, Phil always says alcohol relaxes her and improves her drumming," Gil's voice sounded amused. Then he turned to peer into Anne's face more closely. "Bourbon, hey?"

Anne's face flushed a little under his scrutiny.

"Phil said it would help calm my nerves. I've still got a million butterflies rolling around in my stomach, but they're not as bad as they were a few minutes ago."

"You should jump up and down a few times to loosen up," was Gil's suggestion. "It's called pronking."

"What?" Anne and Diana both stared at him dumbfounded.

"Pronking," he repeated, as if everyone should know what he was talking about. "It's what gazelles and antelopes do when they're threatened. Trust me, Anne, it works for people, too."

"He always does this before a gig," Fred looked amused.

"I don't know, Gil," Anne looked dubious.

"You'll feel better, I promise," Gil started jumping around on the spot, so his brown curls were bouncing crazily on his head.

Reluctantly, Anne started jumping with him, looking uncomfortable.

"Shake your arms out, too," Gil grinned as Anne flopped her arms around self-consciously. "That's it. See, it's fun."

After a few more springing leaps, he stopped.

"How do you feel now?" Gil asked, studying her face.

"Actually, I do feel better," Anne smiled up at him, surprised. "Thanks, Gil."

"Okay, then. Where's Charlie?" Gil looked around. "We'd better get this show on the road before Anne sobers up or the pronking wears off."

Wrinkling her nose slightly, Anne indicated over her shoulder with her thumb to the side of the stage where Charlie and Sophie were kissing each other passionately and noisily. Gil's eyebrows shot up in amusement when he caught sight of them.

"I see," he smirked. "Looks like I'd better go and break that up."

Gil approached Charlie and Sophie, clearing his throat loudly to no avail.

"It's time to go, Charles," Gil said eventually, tapping Charlie on the shoulder. "We really should start soon. Excuse us, please, Sophie. You're in for a treat, observing Charlie's bass skills."

"Oh, I know!" Sophie squealed, as she clasped her hands together in front of her, her blonde curls bobbing up and down and she bounced on her toes in excitement. "I can't wait to hear him!"

Priss and Stella strolled over and stood one on either side of Anne.

"Come on, Miss Shirley," Priss said, taking Anne's hand. "It's time to show everyone here what an awesome guitarist you are."

"Oh!" Anne cried. "What if…"

"It's too late now, Anne," Stella interrupted, grasping Anne's free hand. "Don't worry, everyone just drools over Gil anyway. Nobody will even notice you're there."

"Let's go, girls," Phil said as she raced past them on to the stage, finally coming to a halt behind her drums.

Phil smiled at Jo, who was standing at the corner of the stage closest to her, before she smiled sympathetically at Anne.

"You're going to be great, honey," Phil declared. "And Stella's right. No one is even looking at us while Gil's singing. Except Jo, of course. Ooohh, I just _adore_ him." She blew him a kiss.

Anne carefully placed the guitar strap over her shoulder, willing herself to focus on the chords of the first song and not daring to look up at the audience, even though she knew Diana and Fred were standing right in front of her. She took some more deep breaths, closing her eyes as she tried to relax.

She was so busy concentrating on playing that she hadn't noticed the cheering from the audience growing louder at Gil's entrance from the other side of the stage. She looked up involuntarily as he started to sing. He was sauntering across the stage towards her, his hips swaying in time to the music, watching her closely and smiling. As her eyes found his, he winked at her before he spun to face the audience, tossing his head to the side as he flicked the curls out of his eyes.

Anne had grown a little more accustomed to hearing Gil's singing in rehearsals, so her responses to him had abated slightly in recent weeks. But now, her senses were so heightened that she was hypnotised by him again, just as she'd been that first night she heard him at Patty's Place. Gil's singing voice was sending jolts of nervous energy up and down Anne's spine, so she forced herself to focus on her guitar, and barely dared to look up during the first few songs.

At the end of the first set, they played the song Gil had written. Anne was concentrating intently, staring at her guitar. It was the song she was least confident playing, because they'd had far less time to rehearse it, so she hardly dared to move her eyes at all.

Anne hadn't been listening to the lyrics because she was concentrating on her playing. But when Gil sang the lyric 'There's another, not a sister',* she felt a shiver course through her body and it made her glance up. She was just in time to catch a glimpse of him turning his head away from her, his brown curls bouncing.

After the song finished, Anne was so relieved she couldn't move for a few seconds as she listened to the loud applause and cheering from the crowd. Finally, she blew out a long breath and turned to carefully put Fred's guitar away in its case. Phil was standing up behind her drum kit as Stella and Priss rushed over to Anne. Sophie had already clambered up onto the stage and was embracing Charlie enthusiastically, bass guitar and all.

Stella and Priss were hugging Anne as Phil skipped around her drums to join in, the tassel on top of her furry leopard skin fez dancing as she went.

Fred and Diana had climbed onto the stage as well.

"Oh, Anne, you were amazing!" Diana gushed, hugging her friend delightedly. "Fred and I couldn't get over it."

"You really were fantastic, Anne," Fred agreed.

Gil was returning his microphone to its stand, and Josie had immediately rushed over to him, grabbing the tail of his shirt to get his attention at the same time that he was turning to move towards Anne and the girls. There was a loud ripping noise as Gil's threadbare shirt was torn almost completely in half. He stopped and twisted his body with a look of astonishment, first at his damaged shirt, then at Josie, whose eyes lit up when she saw the additional skin on his back revealed by the tear.

The girls all gasped as they turned to see what had happened.

"Oh, Gil, I'm _so_ sorry," Josie said insincerely.

Without even bothering to give Josie a reply, Gil turned and strode over to where Anne and the other girls were still gaping at him, his ruined shirt fluttering behind him.

"Gil! Your shirt," Phil was horrified as she lifted the back of his shirt where it was torn.

"Don't worry about it, Phil, it's an old shirt. Wasn't Anne great?" Gil was smiling and standing so close to Anne that she felt his arm brushing against hers. "I think the pronking was the key."

"That new song of yours, though," said Anne. "I was so nervous about it. I'm glad we played it in the first set, or I'd still be worrying."

Diana and Fred both looked at Gil closely, and he suddenly seemed fascinated by the floor in front of him, tracing a pattern on the stage with the scuffed toe of his black boot.

"Oh, hmmm, yeah, you played it very well, Anne," Gil mumbled a little inaudibly.

Anne couldn't decide if she was more baffled by his sudden nervousness, or Fred and Diana's sudden curiosity in Gil, but she didn't have a chance to comment as Roy approached them.

"Well, I'm sure you must be relieved that's over, Anne," Roy stood close to Anne, placing his hand possessively around her waist and pulling her away from Gil slightly. "You were really excellent."

* * *

*Adapted from AotI, Chapter XXV, 'Enter Prince Charming'.

*Josie's comment and Anne's reply from AotI, Chapter II, 'Garlands of Autumn'.

* As mentioned previously, Gil's song was inspired in part by 'Bingen on the Rhine' by Caroline Norton.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: They're all still Maud's. Thanks again for reading and reviewing._**

* * *

Anne deliberately removed Roy's hand from around her waist and took a step further away from him.

"Actually, I was almost starting to enjoy myself by the end of it," Anne said to Roy as she let go of his hand. "Anyway, it's not over, we've still got the second set in a few minutes."

"There you are, Roy," Gertie suddenly appeared, squeezing in between Anne and Roy, and pushing Anne out of the way slightly.

As Gertie brushed past her, Anne took another step backward and her shoulder touched Gil's arm. She turned to see Josie had pressed herself up against Gil's other side.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt, Gil," Josie simpered, running her fingers along the tear in the back of his shirt. "Why don't you come inside and I'll find you something else to wear?"

"No thanks, Josie," Gil replied easily. "I've got another shirt I can wear."

"But you won't have enough time to go all the way back to your car to get it, the band's meant to start again in five minutes and Daddy will be furious if you're late."

"I'll figure something out," Gil shrugged.

It looked to Anne as though he was trying to shrug Josie off as she continued to caress his back.

"I'm going to get a drink," Gil said abruptly as he took a step towards the bar.

"I'll come with you, Gil," Josie said, starting after him.

"No need, Josie, I'll get you a drink. What would you like?"

"Oh, whatever you're having will be fine," Josie fluttered her eyes at him.

Anne rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. She caught a tantalising glimpse of Gil's muscled back through the tear in his shirt as he walked over to the bar, and Anne stepped further away from Roy and Gertie to talk to Phil, Stella and Priss.

By the time Gil returned carrying two bottles of beer, Gertie had manoeuvred Roy even further away from the group.

With barely a glance at Josie, Gil wordlessly held one of the bottles out for her as he came to a halt in front of Anne. He bent his knees slightly as he lowered his head and peered into Anne's face carefully.

"Are you okay?" Gil asked solicitously.

Anne blew out a shaky breath, and kept her eyes downcast, not willing to look at Gil's face that close up.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded bravely.

"We've still got time if you want to pronk, you know," he grinned at her.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Anne smiled faintly as she finally glanced up at him.

"Honestly, Gil, you're obsessed with pronking," Phil exclaimed as she climbed up onto the stage. "Let's go."

As he turned towards the stage, Gil reached his hands behind him, grasping the back of his shirt to lift it up and over his head, until he was clad only in the leather pants and scuffed black boots. He scrunched his shirt into a ball and threw it to the side of the stage.

Anne stood frozen in front of the stage as she stared at his bare torso until she realised that Gil was leaning forward and had his hand extended towards her to help her onto the stage. She placed her hand in his warm grasp, and he pulled her up next to him.

"Let's go get 'em, Anne Shirley," he grinned at her before turning to saunter over to the other side of the stage to remove his microphone from its stand.

Anne found herself relaxing a little as the second set went on. She even found that she could look into the audience sometimes, although admittedly not too much further than where Fred and Di were dancing in front of her.

Josie, Gertie and Roy were standing at the front next to where Stella and Priss were singing. Roy's eyes were trained on Anne, despite Gertie's best efforts to distract him.

Gil was obviously enjoying himself hugely and seemed to spend more time at the end of the stage where Anne was playing, avoiding the side where Josie and Gertie were. He would often have his back to Anne as he faced the audience or turned his head towards Priss and Stella who were singing the harmonies with him. Anne found it difficult to take her eyes off the fascinating play of muscles on his back as he sang.

Towards the end of the set, Charlie erupted into his bass solo. Gil stood next to Anne to watch it, his arms folded across his bare chest and his broad shoulders angled so that his left shoulder was touching hers. Gil turned to place his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him.

"Looks like Sophie's enjoying it," he said. She could feel the heat of his bare chest pressing on her shoulder.

Anne followed the direction of his gaze to look at Sophie, who was staring raptly at every hip thrust and strum of Charlie's guitar. Anne glanced back up at Gil, grinning broadly.

Gil's full, pink lips parted in a grin that revealed a flash of his white teeth before he stepped forward to sing the next verse of the song, affording Anne an unrestricted view of his back glistening with sweat. Anne found it so unnerving that she hastily cast her gaze back to her guitar, and kept it fixed there for the remainder of the song.

Right before the final song, Gil addressed the audience.

"Ladies and gents, thanks for your support tonight, you've been awesome," Gil swept his right hand out to indicate Priss and Stella.

"Please join me in showing your appreciation for our beautiful and talented singers, Priss Grant and Stella Maynard…"

There was loud applause and cheering as Stella and Priss curtseyed prettily, both smiling broadly.

Gil moved his arm even wider to signify Charlie.

"The incomparable Charlie Sloane…" Sophie was jumping up and down and clapping so loudly that she almost fell over in her excitement.

"On drums, the genius that is Miss Phil Gordon…" Phil smiled and waved as she blew the audience a kiss, followed by an extra kiss for Jo.

Finally, Gil swapped his microphone to his right hand, then grasped Anne's hand in his and lifted it high in the air between them.

"Last but not least, please show your warmest appreciation for the talented Anne Shirley!"

There was thunderous applause from the audience, as Anne bit her lower lip in embarrassment, flushing as she looked into Gil's smiling hazel eyes, and he lowered his hand holding the microphone. Anne heard piercing whistles and loud whooping from near the bar where the boys in the football team were standing.

"You were amazing, Anne," Gil said above the cheers of the crowd, squeezing her hand gently. "Thank you."

Unable to hold his gaze, Anne turned her head away abruptly, with her heart fluttering. Seeking Diana's comforting face in the crowd, Anne unexpectedly found herself looking into the frowning visage of Roy Gardner, who was still standing at the front of the audience. Gertie had pressed herself close against his body as she glanced up at him.

Roy's eyes were bouncing between Anne and Gil, looking askance at Gil's bare chest, before finally staring at Gil and Anne's hands. Gil was unconsciously swinging Anne's hand back and forth in his as he smiled at her warmly.

Gil finally let go of her hand and Anne went back to concentrating on her guitar as they finished playing the song.

Almost before the song finished, Sophie leapt onto the stage, flinging her arms around Charlie's neck and kissing him to more raucous cheers from the football boys.

As the wild applause from the audience slowly died down, Anne was trembling with relief. Stella and Priss were both hugging Anne as Diana and Fred stepped onto the stage.

"You were wonderful, Anne," Roy was suddenly standing right next to her, and Anne sidestepped his arm as he tried to place it around her waist.

"Thanks, Roy," Anne said quickly as she turned to Di. "I'm thirsty, will you come with me to get a drink, Di? Could you spare her for a moment please, Fred?"

"Sure, Anne," Fred smiled, as he bent down to kiss Diana's lips. "I've been keeping you and Di apart for too long now."

Grabbing Di's hand, Anne sped to the refreshments table, where Di poured them a glass of punch each from the large, ornate fountain.

Without pausing, Anne downed hers in one gulp, immediately holding her glass under one of the spouts for a refill.

"Be careful, Anne," Diana warned her as she watched Anne refilling her glass. "There's alcohol in this."

"I know!" Anne gasped after swallowing another mouthful. "I'm so relieved that's over, Di."

"You really were wonderful, Anne," Di said admiringly. "Now you can just relax and have a good time."

"Roy's making me claustrophobic, though," Anne said. "I don't think he's getting the message that I don't want to go out with him, so I have to stop being polite and tell him."

"Maybe we should get Phil involved?"

"No, Di, that's the coward's way out," Anne squared her shoulders resolutely. "I can't be a chicken about it anymore, so I've just got to go over there and tell him myself."

"Um, Anne?" Diana peered hesitantly at her friend. "Did you notice anything about the song Gil wrote?"

"Wasn't it great? You must be so proud of Fred, too."

Anne drained her cup again, and reached over to refill it a third time.

"Ah, yes, I am," Diana tried again. "But…"

"Let's go, Diana," Anne said purposefully as she turned to face where Roy, Gil and Fred were chatting together.

Anne put her arm through Diana's, nervously taking another sip of the punch before they returned. They passed Charlie and Sophie who were now rolling on the grass outside the marquee, as they kissed each other passionately.

"That could be you, Anne," Di whispered, laughing. "Are you jealous?"

Anne snorted, rolling her eyes, as Di chuckled.

Gil was now wearing a faded Redmond t-shirt and he turned to smile warmly at Anne as they approached.

"Roy, I'd really like to talk to you," Anne's voice was determined as she grasped Roy's elbow.

"Oh, certainly, Anne," Roy looked pleased that Anne seemed so eager to be alone with him and ready to draw him away.

"Would you please excuse us everyone?"

Anne marched with Roy out of the crowd of partygoers and up the hill towards a row of pines which marked the border of the Pyes' property.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the crowd, Anne stopped and turned to face Roy.

"What is it, Anne?" Roy asked her, looking delighted that she'd picked such a private spot.

"Roy, I have to tell you something," Anne began.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered, smiling enticingly at her.

"And you have to promise to listen to me."

"Of course, don't I always listen to you?"

"No, I really don't think you do," Anne said before drawing a deep breath. "Roy, you know I like you as a friend…"

"I should think as a little _more_ than a friend," Roy leaned closer, his smile growing broader as he looked meaningfully at her.

"No, Roy," Anne shook her head firmly. " _Not_ more than a friend. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Roy looked confused.

"I mean – I _only_ like you as a friend."

"What?" Roy blinked.

"I thought I could feel more, truly I did. But I can't."

"Why can't you?" Roy asked more calmly.

"I don't know why. I - I just don't care enough - for you," Anne stammered. "This week I realised that it's not… It's not like…"

"So, you've just been amusing yourself this past month then?"

"No, no I haven't," Anne was starting to get desperate. "I like you as a friend, Roy, really I do. But that's all. And tonight I finally saw that I can't do this anymore without telling you."

"I can't understand it, Anne," said Roy. "You are not the woman I believed you to be. But reproaches are idle between us. I thank you for your friendship at least."*

A few minutes later, it was only Di who noticed Roy looking pale as he stalked off towards his Range Rover without a backward glance at the rest of the party.

After Roy had left, Anne didn't want to return to the noise of the party, so she wandered over to one of the pine trees at the edge of the property and sat down underneath it.

A few minutes later, Diana trudged up the hill, carrying two large plastic cups of punch. Diana sat down next to Anne under the pine tree handing one of the cups to her.

"Thanks, Di," Anne smiled gratefully up at her friend and started sipping the punch.

"I thought I'd better come over and see how you were," Di said, putting her arm around Anne's slim shoulders. "Roy looked pretty upset when he left."

"I just couldn't go back to the party right away," Anne admitted.

"Was it very awful?" Diana asked.

"No, not really," Anne shrugged. "Roy just told me I was the worst kind of tease and that I'd been leading him on all this time."

"What!" Diana was outraged. She moved to stand up. "He can't say that to you. I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind."

"No, Di," Anne said, as she reached out to grasp Di's arm and gently pulled her back down. "Don't worry about it. He's gone, anyway."

"Good!" Diana huffed folding her arms in front of her indignantly.

"He's right, you know," Anne said, looking shamefaced. "I didn't mean to, but I knew he had the wrong idea, and I just kept hoping he'd figure it out without me telling him."

"I don't think you gave him the wrong idea," said Di. "I definitely don't like him anymore and I don't blame you if you don't either."

"I _do_ like him," Anne admitted. "When he's not fawning all over me and being all possessive, I like him very much - as a friend. But, not like _that_ …"

Anne stopped, and sighed heavily.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go back to the party now. Thanks for coming over."

The world lurched crazily when Anne stood up, so she grasped Di's arm to steady herself. Di was a little unsteady on her feet, too.

"Oohh, I'm feeling a little woozy," Anne said, blinking her eyes and opening them very wide a few times.

"I'm awful dizzy, too," Di said, putting her hand to her head. "Anne, I think that punch was quite strong."

"The punch really packs a punch," Anne said. They both thought this the funniest joke ever and laughed uproariously for a moment, holding onto each other to stay upright.

"Di, I think we're drunk," Anne giggled.

"You look _dead drunk_ ," Di agreed.

They were still giggling as they staggered arm in arm down the hill to where Gil, Fred, Phil and Jo were sitting on the grass just outside the marquee and chatting together.

"Hi!" Anne shouted brightly, waving her arm in a flamboyant gesture of greeting.

She flopped down to sit on the grass next to Gil as Diana sat on her other side next to Fred.

"What have you girls been drinking?" asked Fred.

"The punch," Anne slurred. "It's delicious."

"Did you have anything to eat tonight, honey?" Phil asked.

Anne shook her head. "Nope. Too nervous."

Anne frowned slightly as Gil took the empty plastic cup out of her hand.

"Maybe you girls should take it easy on the punch," Gil said. "The boys spiked it with extra vodka, so I wouldn't have too much if I were you."

"Too late. I've already had three," she said, holding up four fingers in front of Gil's face.

"I see," Gil said, looking askance at her fingers. "I thought you didn't drink much."

"I don't," Anne shook her head. "But I was thirsty after playing, so I got a glass. Hey, did you see that fountain with the punch in it? It's sooooo ugly! You know, you were reeeeaally great, Gil."

"Ah, thanks, Anne," Gil smiled. "So were you."

"No, I mean it," she said it as though he'd disagreed with her. "You are a reeeally great singer."

"Okay," Gil looked at her doubtfully. "Is Roy taking you home? I should go find him."

"No!" Anne grabbed Gil's arm to stop him from getting up. " _He's_ not taking me home. I'm sick of Roy always driving me around."

"Okay." Gil sat back down again, and Anne left her hand resting on his forearm.

"Fred, I really don't feel well," Di said. "I must go home."

"Gil, I think you and Fred should take the girls home," Phil said. "Don't worry, we'll take Priss and Stella home later."

Accordingly, Gil and Fred drove Anne and Di home, dropping Anne off first. Gil walked Anne to her front door, with his arm around her shoulders, holding her up most of the way.

"You know, you have very nice arms," she said conversationally.

Abruptly, her head fell back against his shoulder and she sighed as she studied the sky.

"The stars are so pretty tonight," her arm wobbled a little floppily as she wiggled her fingers in the air, pointing at the stars vaguely.

"Mmhmm," Gil made a noncommittal noise.

Anne turned her head towards Gil.

"Just like you're pretty," she continued airily. "Di says you're gorgeous, but _I_ think you're pretty. You're as pretty as the stars!"

"Thanks, Anne," Gil smiled indulgently. "You sure are big on the compliments tonight."

"You're welcome," she smiled groggily up at him.

He laughed good-naturedly and Anne felt his warm hand grasping hers as he gently pulled her up the stairs to her front door.

Anne turned her face up to him, lips puckered, as she swayed slightly.

His soft, pink lips parted in a broad smile that revealed his straight, white teeth and his hazel eyes sparkled with humour.

"Good night, Anne," he chuckled, slowly turning her around and giving her a gentle push through the door. "I think you can manage from here."

* * *

*from AotI, Chapter XXXVIII 'False Dawn'.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing. Remember, kids, drinking too much is very, very bad for you…**_

* * *

Anne was rudely awoken the next morning by the pounding in her head. Without opening her eyes, she rolled onto her back and emitted a sound somewhere between a moan and a croak as her head spun nauseatingly.

Her tongue felt like she'd spent the night licking an entire beach and her teeth seemed to have grown an inch of fur overnight. After another moment, she cracked one eye open and was instantly assaulted by the brightness of her room. The coloured fairy lights that were draped across her window were still alight, their dainty rainbow colours glowing against the soft, white curtains billowing in the breeze. Bright sunshine was streaming into her room.

Anne noticed she was still wearing her green dress from the night before as she drew the green apple-leaf patterned quilt up under her chin. Turning her head slightly she discerned a tumbler full of water on her nightstand, with two aspirins lying next to it.

 _How did they get there?_ Anne wondered. _I don't remember…_

Anne groaned and quickly closed her eyes again, clutching at her throbbing forehead as flashes of the previous evening rushed through her mind.

She distinctly remembered playing with the band; how kind everyone had been about her nerves and how relieved she'd felt when AVIS finished playing. She definitely remembered shamelessly ogling Gil's back for most of the gig and then the feel of her hand in his just before the last song.

Anne recalled how the boys from the football team crowded around as she made her way to the punch table with Di. The boys were all smiling and congratulating Anne on her performance, and a few of them had loudly encouraged the girls to "make sure you try the punch!" as they laughed uproariously.

Ruby and Herb had stopped them on the way to the bar, too. "You were wonderful tonight, Anne. Who did your hair? It's gorgeous."

With another groan, Anne remembered talking to Roy before he stormed off.

She recalled Di coming to talk to her under the pines and bringing the plastic cups full of punch. After that, her memories of the evening got a bit hazy.

Giggling stupidly with Di before they staggered down the hill to join the band...The look of concern on Phil's face when she asked Anne if she'd eaten...Fred and Gil helping her and Di out of the party to give them a lift home… Di snoring in the back seat, with her head resting on Fred's shoulder while Anne drunkenly chattered non-stop at Gil, who had been smiling broadly as he drove them back to her place.

Anne had a vivid memory of Gil almost carrying her to the front door. Then she had a vision of being draped over him, her lips puckered up for a kiss as he laughed at her.

"Oooohhh!" she groaned loudly, grabbing the pillow from under her head and covering her face with it at the recollection.

Suddenly, she dragged the pillow off her face, sitting up abruptly as her grey eyes flew open and she gasped in horror.

 _Oh my god! Did I tell him he was_ pretty _?_

"Nnnoooo!" she moaned aloud again, covering her face with her hands. The room was spinning wildly now.

Priss knocked softly and opened the door a crack.

"Anne? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Anne flopped back again. She grasped her frilled, white pillow with both hands and placed it back on top of her face as she mumbled something incoherently from behind it.

Priss sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up the glass of water and the aspirins.

"Here, you should take these," she said, gently removing the pillow from Anne's face. "You'll feel better, I promise."

Anne propped herself up on one elbow and groaned again. Priss dropped the pills into her hand and held the glass out for Anne to drink.

When she'd drained the glass, Anne fell back on her pillow, moaning dramatically.

"Somebody spiked the punch," she croaked.

"I know," Priss said. "It was the boys from the football team. Nobody ever drinks the punch at those things, Anne."

"I think I remember some of the football boys looking very enthusiastic when Di and I were drinking it."

A pair of vivid brown eyes appeared at the door as Stella peeked in.

"How do you feel?" Stella asked sympathetically.

Anne made another groaning noise in reply.

"Judging by the smell of this room, you must have consumed half the punch bowl single-handed!" Priss laughed.

"Please, let's not talk about the punch," Anne sighed, putting her hand to her head.

"I'll get you some more water," Stella offered.

Later that morning, Anne had just showered and was sitting on the edge of her bed, softly strumming her guitar and humming to herself when there was a knock at the front door. She placed her guitar back on its stand in the corner of her bedroom and went to answer the door.

Anne was wearing her fluffy green bathrobe, bright pink slippers and her slightly damp hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. A few tendrils of red curls had escaped her hair tie and were falling onto her face as she opened the door.

To her surprise it was Gil, smiling broadly and holding a bunch of fragrant lilies of the valley in his hand. Anne's cheeks flushed scarlet as she remembered the last time they'd been at this door together.

"You look terrible," he said, his hazel eyes twinkling as he took in her appearance.

"Thanks," she muttered, rolling her eyes and pushing her hair off her face. "I feel terrible."

Gil appeared unconcerned by Anne's discomfort and held the lilies out to her.

"I wanted to thank you properly for playing for us last night," he smiled.

"Oh," Anne was slightly taken aback by his gesture. "Thanks, Gil. They're beautiful."

Anne took the flowers from him, inhaling their scent.

"The florist said these are quite old fashioned flowers, but for some reason they made me think of you."

Anne realised they were still standing at the front door, and opened the door wider so Gil could enter.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Gil smiled delightedly.

Anne gestured for him to sit down.

"I'll just get a vase for these," she said, disappearing into the next room.

Gil heard female voices whispering from the kitchen as he sat down. After a few moments, Anne returned with the flowers in a vase, placing them carefully on the dining table behind him, before she sat down on the sofa opposite him, tucking her feet in beside her.

"I also wanted to make sure you were okay," Gil said. "You and Di were pretty wasted last night."

"I'm fine," said Anne. "Stella and Priss have been looking after me all morning. They're just in the kitchen making more tea."

"You were really fantastic last night, Anne," he said sincerely. "Fred and I couldn't believe it was the first time you'd played in front of an audience."

"Thanks," Anne was slightly embarrassed, lowering her gaze as she remembered how often she'd caught herself staring at his bare back while he was singing.

"You and Di really got stuck into the punch," he smiled. "On the way here from the party, Di was passed out on Fred's shoulder in the back seat, and you didn't stop talking to me the whole way."

Anne covered her eyes with her hands.

"Sorry, Gil," she mumbled. "I really don't remember much. I hope I didn't say anything too awful?" _Please don't say I said you were pretty. Please don't say I said you were pretty._

"Oh, you know, the usual," he waved his hand in the air, grinning broadly. "How nice I was for driving you home and how glad you were that the party was over. I think you also told me quite a few times that I'm a _reeeeaally_ good singer."

Anne peeked at him through her fingers then, and his grin was so wide she thought his teeth were actually glinting at her.

"That rings a bell," she murmured sheepishly.

Stella and Priss hurried out of the kitchen with the tea and cake.

"Hi, Gil," Stella said, her eyes darting between Anne and Gil. "Wasn't Anne awesome last night?"

"Definitely," he said it with conviction. "Is that chocolate cake?"

"Yes, I made it yesterday," Priss said proudly, holding the plate out towards him.

"Outstanding," Gil said enthusiastically, leaning forward to take a piece before shoving practically the entire slice into his mouth.

"How is it?" Priss asked.

"Delicious! Thanks, Priss," Gil mumbled, with his mouth full of cake.

"I don't think I'm up for food yet," Anne wrinkled her nose.

"Excellent! I'll have Anne's piece then," Gil said, reaching for another slice.

"So, what brings you here, Gil?" Priss asked innocently. "I don't think you've ever been to visit us before?"

Anne felt Priss and Stella's scrutiny upon her and tried not to blush.

"I just came to thank Anne for playing last night," Gil said around another huge mouthful of cake.

"Oh, I see," Stella said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"So, couldn't you have just called to say that?" Priss' voice was casual as she inspected her fingernails.

Gil abruptly stopped chewing cake at the question. He swallowed carefully before answering.

"I, uh, didn't have Anne's number," Gil looked uneasy as his eyes slid towards Anne.

"You could have just called me or Prissy, you know," Stella replied.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I could've," Gil mumbled. "I didn't think of that."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," Priss said breezily. "The flowers are lovely, Gil."

Gil narrowed his eyes slightly at Priss.

"How's your preparation going for the Thorburn Scholarship?" Stella asked Anne.

"Not that well," Anne grumbled. "I should be studying today, but obviously that's out of the question."

"You're going for the Thorburn Scholarship?" Gil looked surprised. "I didn't know that."

"I don't think I'll get it, so I haven't really said anything about it," Anne said, frowning at Stella. "But the money would really help me next year."

"I think you could win it," Gil was enthusiastic, leaning forward in his seat towards Anne. "Haven't you just got to write an essay? There's no one who could best you in a writing contest surely."

Priss and Stella exchanged a look at his interest.

"Except maybe _you_ , Gil," Stella smiled.

"What did you think of your song last night, Gil?" Priss asked artlessly. "I think the band did a great job, don't you?"

"Er, yes," Gil's right knee started bouncing. "You girls were great, as usual."

"Anne played it _exceptionally_ well, don't you think?" Stella agreed, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, she did," Gil agreed heartily.

"It's a very romantic song," Priss said, turning wide, innocent eyes towards Gil. "I wonder what inspired you?"

"It was from 'Bingen on the Rhine', wasn't it?" Anne asked.

"Um, yes, that's right," Gil breathed, as he rubbed his palms on the tops of his thighs, and his eyes flickered towards Anne. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to say something else, then he seemed to change his mind.

"Anyway, thanks for the cake," Gil said as he suddenly stood up. "I'd better go."

"Okay, bye, Gil," Stella smiled cordially.

"I'll get the door for you," Priss looked like a Cheshire cat.

"See you later," Gil said as he hastened out the door.

"Well, _that_ was weird," Anne announced, standing up as soon as Priss closed the door. "I'm going back to bed."

Later that afternoon, Diana arrived at Anne's, and the two girls lay on top of Anne's bed, analysing the night before.

"You were really great last night, Anne," Diana said. "Fred said he couldn't believe it was your first time playing in public."

"I was so nervous. I think that's why I drank too much punch."

"I still can't believe Roy Gardner," Di said a bit huffily.

"It's okay, really, Di," Anne replied. "It's like Phil said, I don't think he can understand there's a girl who doesn't like him like that. I just hope he gets over it soon."

"Fred says Roy's pretty boring actually, so he doesn't blame you in the slightest."

"That's what Stella says," Anne smiled.

"Fred said I fell asleep on his shoulder on the way home last night," Diana looked mortified.

"Yes, I vaguely remember that," Anne agreed.

Di gasped as she remembered something else. She sat up suddenly and faced Anne.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Di's voice was rising in pitch. "Do you remember when AVIS played that song Gil wrote last night?"

Anne nodded.

"That's the song I was most scared about playing because we'd only been practicing it for a week." Anne didn't mention that the sight of Gil's bare back had disturbed her more than playing the song.

"Did you notice anything about Gil when you were playing it?"

"No, I hardly looked up from playing, because I had to concentrate."

"I didn't think you saw it," Di exclaimed. "When he sang 'There's another, not a sister,' Gil was looking straight at you. Fred and I both noticed it."

"I doubt he was singing it _to_ me," Anne said. "Anyway, he's always looking at Priss and Stella while he's singing. And did you see those girls at the front of the stage all squealing at him?"

"I didn't see him singing to any of _them_. Didn't you notice how nervous he was when we talked about the song later?"

"Gil is _never_ nervous," Anne said rolling her eyes. "It's all that pronking I expect."

"Exactly! _And_ the pronking! I'd forgotten about that!" Diana was squealing now and bouncing on the bed. Anne closed her eyes at the rocking motion.

"Could you please tone it down, Di?" Anne moaned. "My head really hurts."

"Oh. My. _God!_ Anne, I'm going to ask you a question…a serious question. Don't be mad at me, and please answer me seriously. What do you think about Gil?"

"Well, I like him…"

"Of course you like him," Di waved her hand impatiently. "Everyone likes Gil. But do you… _like-like_ him?" Di asked dramatically, studying Anne's face.

Anne cringed inwardly, not sure what to say next. There was silence while Anne looked at the ceiling, crossing her legs at the ankles and avoiding Di's gaze as she blushed hotly.

"Anne!" Diana squealed. "That's fantastic! He's _totally_ gorgeous, and it's obvious he really likes you, too!"

"No he doesn't, Di. Gil could have any girl at Redmond, and he just thinks I'm smart."

"I don't see why that would mean he doesn't like you," Di objected. "Anyway, Fred says he thinks Gil likes you. A _lot_."

"Well, Fred's wrong. I don't believe Gil's interested in me, except as a chum."

"I really don't think there was anything _chummy_ about the way he was looking at you last night, Anne."

"I haven't told you the worst part about last night." Anne put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I think I tried to kiss him and he just laughed at me."

"You tried to _kiss_ him?" Di's squeaky voice was almost inaudible.

Anne nodded.

"At the front door," she mumbled.

"But, he _didn't_ kiss you?" Di looked confused.

"I was pretty wasted, so I can't imagine I looked very appealing," Anne said. "I was so drunk he came over this morning to make sure I was okay."

"WHAT?!" Di yelled. " _Why_ didn't you tell me this before?"

"Shhhh," Anne rubbed her temples. "Please, Di. I thought you were hungover, too."

"Gil was here _today_?" Di lowered her voice to a loud whisper.

Anne nodded.

"He brought me flowers to thank me for playing last night."

"Wait!" Di leapt off the bed entirely and was standing to face Anne, her eyes wide. "Do you mean to tell me that that massive bunch of lilies on the dining room table is from _Gil Blythe_?"

Anne nodded again.

"I think he was just being polite, because he left in kind of a hurry."

"Anne Shirley, sometimes I worry about you," Di said, shaking her head. "No boy brings you a bunch of flowers like that _in person_ just to thank you for playing in his band."

"Well, Gil did. I can't think about this anymore, Di," Anne moaned. "Can we talk about something else please?"

Di climbed back onto the bed, looking bemused. There was a pause and then Di giggled.

"Did you see Gertie's face when she was looking for Roy last night?" Di laughed.

"I think I was a bit mean when I told her he'd already left," Anne looked slightly remorseful.

"We both laughed pretty hard," Di sniggered. "I don't think she appreciated it. Oh boy, we were _so drunk_ , Anne!"

On Monday morning, Anne's phone rang with a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello?" she answered uncertainly.

"Anne? Hi, it's Gil," said a familiar voice which made Anne's heart instantly drop into her stomach and lurch back up to her throat.

"Um, Gil Blythe," he added, as if she might have known more than one Gil, and needed some clarification.

"Gil? Hi," Anne stuttered. "H-how are you?"

"Yeah, good." Gil cleared his throat. "I got your number from Phil. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Anne's voice came out in a high pitched squeak. Distractedly, she thought she sounded a bit like Di.

"I hope you're feeling better today?"

"Yes, thanks."

"So, um, I was thinking, it's death ballad week at the poetry readings."

"Oh yes, that's right. I'm sure you'll be looking forward to that," Anne was trying desperately to sound normal.

"Yes." Gil took a deep breath, and then his words came out in a rush. "And so, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"Oh," Anne stopped breathing for a moment, and she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Only if you want to," he equivocated.

"Yes, I'd like that," Anne whispered.

"And, um, I thought maybe you'd like to get something to eat afterwards?"

"Something…to eat?" Anne repeated stupidly.

"Yeah," Gil cleared his throat again. "You know, food. Um, dinner. With me?"

"You mean like a…a date?" Anne's voice squeaked out the last word. There was a pause and then Anne heard a loud sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Anne," he said finally. "Like a date."

"Oh. I see."

Anne was having difficulty sorting through her thoughts. Gil Blythe was asking her on a date.

"Anne? Would you like to?"

"Would I…um, what? Oh!" Anne gasped, realising she hadn't answered him yet. "Yes?" It came out more like a question.

"Really?" He couldn't disguise the delight in his voice. "You would?"

"Yes, Gil, I would," she said with more certainty this time.

"Great!" Gil was instantly back to his normal self again. "I'll pick you up at five thirty tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know you're enjoying this.**_

 _ **Everyone here still belongs to LMM and I reckon she is absolutely tops.**_

* * *

Just before three o'clock on Tuesday afternoon, Diana arrived like a whirlwind to help prepare Anne for her date with Gil. As soon as Anne opened the front door, Di grabbed her hand without a word and immediately dragged Anne into her bedroom.

"Um, hi, Di," Anne smiled as she trailed along behind Di. "How are you?"

Di's bossy fashion face was firmly in place and Anne knew she was in for a long afternoon.

"Today is not about _me_ , Anne," said Di seriously. "This is all about _you_. Come on. We've got a lot to do."

When they got to Anne's bedroom, Di spun around suddenly and threw her arms around Anne, hugging her friend tightly to her bosom.

"Oooohh!" Di squealed in Anne's ear, still squeezing her as she bounced up and down a little on the spot. "This is so _exciting_!"

"Di?" Anne wheezed. Her elbows were trapped underneath Di's arms, but Anne hugged her back as best she could. "I can't breathe."

Di loosened her grip on Anne's waist and then pushed her gently towards the bed.

"Now, you sit there so we can decide on your outfit," Di instructed, before bombarding Anne with a barrage of questions. "Have you picked out something to wear? What time is he picking you up? Where's he taking you after the poetry reading?"

"Um, I don't know," Anne admitted, only answering the last question. "He just said dinner, but he didn't really say where."

The butterflies in Anne's stomach were gathering fast as she thought about her date, and Di's flurry of questions.

"Anne!" Di groaned. "Why didn't you ask?"

"Well, I was kind of surprised,"Anne muttered. "So I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Anne didn't want to admit that she was so gobsmacked by Gil asking her on a date the previous morning, that she really hadn't had any coherent thoughts ever since.

"I _bet_ you weren't thinking straight," Di smirked before clutching both Anne's hands to her bosom, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily. "Ooohh, Anne Shirley and Gil _Blythe_! It's absolutely _perfect_."

Anne rolled her eyes, withdrawing her hands from Di's grasp.

"I don't know about that, Di," she muttered. "It's just a date."

Di was beside herself with glee as she flew about Anne's bedroom, insisting that Anne try on first one outfit then another before she declared Anne's filmy dress of apple green to be the perfect outfit for the occasion. The dress flowed to just below Anne's knees and fluttered softly around Anne's body when she moved.

Diana clapped her hands as soon as Anne put it on.

"That's the one!" Di pronounced triumphantly.

"Don't you think it's a bit much for a poetry reading?" Anne looked at the dress doubtfully.

"No way! You look like a dream in it," Di said admiringly. "Gil's going to go _mental_ when he sees you."

"Well, if you say so," Anne muttered. She was even more nervous at the thought of Gil considering her outfit. "He did say he liked me in green…"

"What!" Di screeched. "When did he say _that_?"

"At the party," Anne murmured, blushing. "He said he liked that colour on me."

"Oh my _god_ , Anne," Di huffed in frustration. "I can't _believe_ you never thought he was interested in you."

"But, he used to go out with _Ruby Gillis_ ," Anne protested. "And he's, you know…Gil Blythe. Why would I think he'd be interested in me?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out tonight," Di said enthusiastically.

Di added little sparkly slippers to the outfit and fussed with Anne's hair for about twenty minutes. Finally, she decided that Anne should just leave her hair down.

Anne felt queer shivers thrilling up and down her spine as Diana fluffed around her hair and fussed with her make up. She could hardly sit still, clasping her hands together in her lap and jiggling her feet nervously as Di worked around her.

"You have to sit still while I do your make up," Di scolded.

"Sorry, I think I'm a bit nervous," Anne admitted.

"You must be, I've never seen you like this before a date," Di observed. "You certainly weren't like this when I was getting you ready for your date with _Roy_ a few weeks ago."

"No, I think you were definitely more excited about that date than I was," Anne smiled ruefully.

"So you _are_ excited about this date!" Di exclaimed. "Of _course_ you are!"

"What time is it?" Anne asked breathlessly. Her stomach was doing backflips now.

"Twenty past five," Di replied serenely. "Plenty of time."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door.

"Ooohh! That must be Gil! Anne, he's _early_!" Di squealed.

Anne wiped her sweating palms on her skirt and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You look gorgeous, Anne," Di whispered.

As she walked towards the front door Anne's breath suddenly seemed caught in her throat and her heart started pounding frantically in her chest. She thought for a moment that she might faint.

 _Honestly, he's just a boy. No need to swoon._

Finally, Anne took another deep breath and opened the door. Gil was standing with his hands behind his back, smiling broadly and his eyes glittered when he saw her. His unruly brown curls looked as though he may have attempted to neaten them, if only a little. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tshirt underneath a red plaid shirt which he'd left completely unbuttoned.

 _What does he have against buttoning his shirts?_ Anne wondered to herself even as she gaped at him, trying desperately to remember how to breathe.

"Hi," he smiled warmly as his hazel eyes took in her outfit. "You certainly look a lot better today than you did on Sunday."

Anne wondered if it was just her imagination, or if his hazel eyes were more intense than usual today.

"Thanks," Anne said a little breathily.

He swung his arms around in front of him, holding out a box of candy with the words "You Are Sweet" emblazoned across it in curly pink lettering.

Anne's grey eyes widened with surprise as she stared at the gift before raising her gaze to meet his twinkling hazel eyes. He scrunched his nose up uncertainly.

"Too much?" he asked, trying to assess her expression. "I thought perhaps it was too much, but my mother told me to always bring the girl a gift on the first date."

"No, it's very thoughtful, Gil," Anne replied, smiling as she took the box from him. "Thank you."

She flushed slightly under his scrutiny and opened the door wider to let him in.

"I'll just get my purse," Anne said, looking sternly at the girls as she turned towards her bedroom.

Di, Priss and Stella were now all sitting on the sofa together, grinning broadly at Anne and Gil. Anne rolled her eyes at them.

"Hi, Gil!" Priss said, sitting up straighter and smiling brightly. "It's nice to see you."

"Hey, girls," Gil replied casually. He smiled at them, but remained standing near the front door as he waited for Anne.

"How many poems will you be reading tonight?" asked Stella.

"Only three, I think," Gil said. "What are you girls doing tonight?"

"We're just going to watch movies here," said Priss.

"So we'll be home when you get back," Stella added cheerfully.

"I'm not staying," Di smiled. "I'm meeting Fred in a little while. I'm sure he'll want to hear _all_ about this."

"Let's go," Anne said a bit tersely as she slung her bag over her shoulder, shooting one last look at the girls.

"Have fun," Priss smiled.

"We will," Gil winked over Anne's shoulder at them.

Anne raised her eyebrows at them as she closed the front door with perhaps a little too much force.

"Sorry about that, Gil," she murmured, looking up at him apologetically. "I think the girls are a bit excited."

"No need to apologise, Anne," he smiled as he swept his hand in front of her with a flourish and indicated a battered, black pick-up truck of indeterminate vintage. "Your chariot awaits, milady."

As he walked with her down the stairs, she looked a little dubiously at his truck.

"I know it's not a Range Rover," he grinned. "But don't judge the truck by its cover, if you'll forgive my mixed metaphor. That truck and I have been through a lot together over the years. I've done a heap of work on it myself, and it runs like a dream…"

"No, please don't explain, Gil," Anne smiled. "It's kind of perfect. I think it suits you."

"Hmmm," Gil quirked an eyebrow at her. "My rusted old truck suits me. I'm not quite sure what that says you think about me."

"Oh! No, I only meant…"

Anne's voice petered out as Gil opened the passenger door for her and held out his hand to help her in. Gil winked as Anne cautiously placed her hand in his warm grasp.

"It's perfectly safe, I promise," he said.

As Anne slid into the passenger's seat, their eyes met for a moment, and Anne's heart gave a quick, queer little beat. She was having difficulty drawing an even breath.

Gil let go of her hand and walked around the front of the truck to climb in the driver's side. As the truck's engine roared loudly into life, Gil suddenly turned to Anne and his smouldering eyes captured hers.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," he said. "You look beautiful tonight, Anne."

Unable to reply or look away from those glowing hazel eyes, Anne blinked mutely for a moment, listening to her heart thundering in her chest.

"Thanks," she gasped eventually, her grey eyes huge.

When they arrived at the poetry reading, Gil found them seats in the front row.

"Performer's privilege," he explained. "They always let me sit at the front."

"Are you excited about the death ballads tonight?" Anne smiled as he sat down next to her.

Gil shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, sure," he said, lifting intense hazel eyes to meet hers. "But I'm more excited about the company."

Anne felt a flush slowly creeping up her face from her neck as she smiled at him uncertainly.

"I, um, I'm looking forward to hearing you tonight, Gil," Anne whispered. "You always choose such interesting pieces."

Gil smiled delightedly and opened his mouth to reply, but then his attention seemed to be diverted and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He nodded towards the middle of the pavilion behind Anne.

"Um, do you see that?" Gil asked.

Anne turned in her seat and followed his gaze.

Anne's eyebrows flew up in similar fashion to Gil's when she saw Josie Pye sitting proudly next to Roy Gardner, with her arm tucked into his elbow, her face turned up to his. Josie smiled coquettishly and nodded at Roy as he spoke animatedly.

"Oh yeah, Di told me about that, but I didn't believe her," Anne said, shaking her head. "I should have known. She's always right about these things."

There was no time to consider Roy and Josie further, because the performances were commencing and Gil was up first. Anne leaned forward rapturously with her hands clasped as she listened to his thrilling performance.

"Of course you would be first," Anne whispered, clapping and smiling at Gil as he sat down again.

"Naturally," he smiled warmly as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "It was my idea, after all."

"You were fantastic," Anne said sincerely. Suddenly his hazel eyes were burning into hers and she forgot to breathe again.

He leaned closer to her and Anne shivered when she felt his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Thank you, Anne Shirley," he murmured.

Anne's heart started up its staccato hammering in her breast again.

Gil recited two more pieces, and Anne was surprised to discover tears pricked at her eyes during his final recital.

She was blinking rapidly when he sat back down next to her. He smiled and for once it wasn't a smirk. It was sweet, and it made Anne suddenly feel a warm fluttering deep in her belly.

Gil reached up and gently wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with the pad of his thumb.

"We don't want to smudge your pretty eyes," he whispered softly.

Anne felt her breath hitch in her throat as they stared at each other for a beat. The next performer began, and she turned to face the podium to listen. But for the rest of the recital, Anne was acutely aware of Gil's arm resting against hers and the heat diffusing through her body from the contact.

After the last poetry reading, Gil seemed eager to leave for dinner straight away, and Anne definitely didn't want to get caught in an awkward conversation with Roy and Josie, so she agreed readily.

"I thought we could go to that Italian restaurant near Redmond. Is that okay with you?"

"I've never been there before," Anne admitted.

"It's not very quiet, but the tiramisu is sensational."

When Gil opened the door of the little trattoria, they were greeted by a cacophony of noise from inside. Opposite the door there was a rustic wall of exposed brick and the tables were adorned with red and white checked cloths and little tealights. It was also apparent that Gil was a frequent patron.

"Gil!" The owner greeted him warmly as soon as they walked in.

Gil waved to the man, who rushed over to them immediately.

"And who is this beautiful girl with you?" the man asked, smiling warmly at Anne.

"Carlo, this is Anne Shirley," Gil introduced them. "I've already told her about the tiramisu."

"Of course you have!" Carlo exclaimed, smiling as he shook Anne's hand in welcome. "It's the best in town, you know."

Carlo gestured for them to follow him as he pointed to one of the tables.

"Come," he said. "I've got the very best table just for you, Gil."

"Thanks," Gil grinned.

They sat down and as Carlo bustled away, Gil leaned across the table towards Anne to whisper confidentially.

"He always tells you he's giving you the best table, but it's different every time."

Anne was fascinated by Gil's charming grin, so she just smiled back.

As they placed their orders, Anne noticed that the waitress was smiling and batting her eyelashes at Gil. Surreptitiously, Anne glanced towards Gil out of the corner of her eye, and was surprised to see his hazel eyes gazing back at her thoughtfully.

Anne grew a little flustered under his scrutiny.

"What?" she demanded, when the waitress left after several unsuccessful attempts to draw Gil's attention away from Anne.

Nervously, Anne tucked her red curls behind one ear and then she reached behind her head to twist the length of it over her other shoulder, where it promptly unravelled.

Gil's attention seemed temporarily diverted by her gesture as he stared first at her hair and then at the creamy skin revealed along the slim column of her neck. He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet hers again.

"I was just thinking, I don't know that much about you," he said a little huskily. "What's your story?"

"I'm really not all that interesting," Anne shrugged. "Not much of a story."

"I disagree," he shook his head slightly, continuing to look steadily into her luminous grey eyes. "I think you're a very interesting girl, Anne Shirley. Very interesting, indeed."

Suddenly Gil leaned back in his chair with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"What do you know about Roy and Josie?" he raised one eyebrow at her.

Anne giggled.

"Di told me this afternoon that Josie saw Roy when he was leaving the party on Saturday and rushed over to, um, _say goodbye_ ," Anne grinned as she emphasised the last two words.

"It looked like she might have said a bit more than goodbye," Gil laughed.

"Josie and Gertie aren't speaking now," said Anne. "Apparently, Gertie's furious with her."

"I'm not surprised," he smiled and then glanced up at her abruptly. "Are you okay about it?"

He leaned forward and covered her hand with his. Anne's heart did a little flip as she stared for a moment at their joined hands on the table.

"Yep," Anne nodded.

Gil withdrew his hand, but her skin tingled from the warm pressure of his fingers on hers.

After a moment, Anne glanced up at him shyly before ducking her head again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Gil said.

"Why did you even ask me out?" she peeked up at him through the fringe of her red curls.

Gil pursed his lips as he contemplated his answer.

"Because I like you," he replied. "I've wanted to ask you out for a while now. Then I thought you were with Gardner, so I didn't say anything. But at the party, Phil told me there was really nothing between you and Roy and that I should try again."

After a beat, a row of white teeth flashed at Anne as he grinned broadly.

"Plus, you told me I was pretty."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing hotly and glancing at the tablecloth again. "I was hoping you might have forgotten about that."

"No way," he beamed. " _I_ was the sober one."

"Sorry," she winced slightly. "I was really drunk when I said that, Gil."

"You don't need to apologise," he said brightly, hazel eyes twinkling. "I think that was the nicest compliment I've ever received. From a drunk girl."

"It's so embarrassing," she said, covering her flaming cheeks with her hands.

"Nevertheless, flattery will get you everywhere with me, Anne Shirley," he smirked. "I'm very shallow, you know."

"Apparently," Anne muttered, lowering her hands to her lap and rolling her eyes.

"Ah! Here's our food," he exclaimed, smiling broadly at the waitress, who fluttered her eyelashes at him alluringly again. "Thank you. I'm starved!"

Later, as Gil walked Anne to her front door, he turned his head to peer at her carefully.

"Do you even remember me walking you to your door on Saturday?"

Anne's eyes flew up to meet his. She was grateful it was dark as her cheeks flushed scarlet again.

"Kind of," Anne groaned.

"You were quite charming, you know," he grinned. Even in the dim light, Anne could see his white teeth gleaming at her. "I had to practically carry you to your front door. Then you tried to kiss me goodnight."

"But you didn't kiss me," she said, then glanced up at him uncertainly. "Did you?"

"Nope," he shook his head firmly. "I definitely didn't want you drunk for our first kiss. It's pretty important, you know."

"Our first…" Anne's voice failed her completely.

They had reached Anne's front porch and Gil was standing very close to her as they faced each other. Distractedly, Anne realised that her knees actually felt weak.

"It's the sort of thing you want a girl to remember," Gil's voice was low and his eyes were on her mouth now. "And I absolutely wanted to make sure you would remember it."

"Oh," Anne breathed as she stared at Gil's full, pink lips.

"Do you know what else?" he whispered.

Anne shook her head, unable to speak.

Gil traced the line where her hair met the slim column of her neck with the back of his knuckle, gently pushing her hair back as he did so. Anne shivered and she felt goose bumps rising on her skin as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I've been thinking about kissing you ever since," he murmured.

"Oh," Anne squeaked. "Really?"

"You have no idea, Anne Shirley," he breathed, so close that his lips gently brushed her earlobe. She shivered again.

The warmth that had been curling in her belly all evening was rapidly escalating into an inferno. Anne was transfixed by those deliciously full, pink lips and her heart was beating so loudly she felt sure that Gil must hear it.

Gil ran his fingertips lightly along her shoulders and down her arms until his hands were both resting lightly on her waist. Slowly he drew her towards him and his soft, warm lips finally met hers in a kiss.

Anne had been kissed before, but never like this. Gil's lips were sliding against hers, softly at first and then with more intensity. Of their own volition, Anne's hands trailed over his muscled chest before coming to rest on his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to her as she sighed into his mouth.

One of Gil's hands slid up her back and his fingers tangled into her hair as the kiss deepened.

Anne was practically swooning in his arms and she sighed again as he slowly drew away from her a fraction.

"I think it's safe to say I will _definitely_ remember that kiss, Gil," Anne muttered against his lips, with her eyes still closed.

"Good to know," he murmured. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to do that again. Just to make sure."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Everyone reading and reviewing this story has my undying love and gratitude. As does Maud.**_

* * *

Anne was awake early the next morning, lying on her side in bed with her hands tucked under her cheek, a dreamy smile curving her lips and sighing softly every now and again. Just after seven o'clock, her phone started chirping with text messages from Di.

 _How was last night?_

Before Anne had a chance to reply, there was another message alert from Di.

 _Wait! ! ! Is he still there? ? ! If you don't respond, I'll know he's there and you can text me later._

After another moment, Anne's phone beeped again.

 _If he is there, you have to text me THE MINUTE he leaves, ok?_

Laughing, Anne typed a response to Di.

 _It was great. He's not here, so you don't have to worry. I can talk to you._

Anne sighed and smiled softly again as she lay back on her pillow. She flung one arm above her head and absently twisted one of her red curls around her fingers, holding her phone to her breast in the other hand, waiting for Di to reply. Her phone started ringing almost immediately.

"Hi, Di," Anne said sleepily, without looking at her phone.

"Um, it's not Di," a familiar deep voice replied. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Gil?" Anne squeaked as her eyes flew open. She was wide awake now and her heart had started pounding in her chest. "Hi."

"Er, is it too early to call?" he sounded a bit flustered. "I hope I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I - I'm awake," Anne stuttered, sitting bolt upright and then folding her long legs to sit cross-legged on the bed. She leaned forward, clutching the apple-leaf bedspread to her chest, as though Gil might be able to see her.

"I just, ah, I just wanted to tell you, umm…" His voice trailed off before he tried again. "I had a really great time last night, Anne, and I…" He sighed. "Man, I'm so bad at this."

"No you're not," Anne murmured, her fingers pressing the phone tightly to her ear. "I'm glad you called, Gil."

"Sorry, it's pretty early, isn't it?" he laughed. "I'm not a stalker, really."

"Really?" Anne snorted.

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'm a bit of an early riser and I just got back from a run, so I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the time."

"Oh!"

And just like that, Anne was imagining Gil shirtless after his run with sweat dripping down the glistening muscles on his back. And trickling through the hair on his chest. Her mouth went dry at the thought and she made a small gurgling sound in the back of her throat as she pictured him.

"I guess it's not real smooth to call you at seven in the morning after our first date?" Gil chuckled.

"I don't mind," Anne smiled.

"I just, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too," Anne whispered, as she cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She leaned on one hand and the other idly toyed with the corner of the quilt.

"Can I take you for coffee or something this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," she smiled.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "What time will I pick you up?"

"What time were you thinking?"

"Would seven thirty be too soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Anne giggled. "How about ten?"

He sighed loudly.

"Oh, well, I _suppose_ I can wait till then," he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he drew out the word. "In addition to being shallow, I'm _very_ impatient. You should know this about me, Anne, if we're going to get along at all."

"Actually, ten thirty might be better for me…"

"You're killing me, Anne Shirley."

When she smilingly hung up from Gil, Anne looked at her phone and there was another flurry of text messages from Di.

 _Where did he take you for dinner?_

 _What time did you get home?_

 _Did he kiss you goodnight? PLEEEEEAASSE tell me he kissed you goodnight! Is he a good kisser? I bet he's a GREAT kisser!_

Anne blushed and felt her pulse racing as she reflected that she did in fact think Gil was an excellent kisser.

 _I just tried to call you but it went to your message bank. OMG, you HAVE to call me and tell me everything. Who are you talking to? ? ? I hope you're not telling someone ELSE about this FIRST?! !_

Anne started laughing at Di's histrionics.

 _OMG, it's HIM, isn't it? That's who you're talking to! When are you going out again?_

Anne wondered how long Di had waited before sending the final message.

 _AAANNNE! ! ! WHY aren't you calling me?! I can't take much more of this!_

Anne was still laughing when she dialled Di's number. Di picked it up almost before it had started ringing.

"I'm coming over RIGHT NOW to talk to you about it!" Di squealed. "You have to tell me _everything_ , so start making notes now!"

* * *

Anne was the one waiting impatiently when Gil's truck finally pulled up outside her place promptly at ten o'clock. She opened the door and met him half way down the path from her front door.

Gil was grinning, and his shiny brown curls were being ruffled to one side by the breeze as they walked towards each other.

"Hi," he said huskily.

"Hi yourself," Anne smiled up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful," Gil whispered and his hazel eyes seemed to burn into her as he said it.

He leaned down to kiss her lips lingeringly. Anne sighed as she felt a jolt pulse through her body, slipping her arms around his shoulders and moving closer to him.

Gil made a soft humming sound as he exhaled and slowly drew away from her, with his eyes still closed and a smile curving his lips.

"Ready?" he asked when he opened his eyes, grasping her hand to turn back towards his truck.

Anne nodded.

"I had a great time last night, Gil," Anne said, glancing down at their interlaced fingers.

"Really?" he beamed.

"Really," she nodded.

"Me too," he murmured. His eyes were back on her mouth again.

"I think it was the candy that did it for me," she whispered.

"I thought it might have been the tiramisu."

"That helped, too," she smiled. "It was delicious."

"You're delicious."

They grinned at each other foolishly for a moment, before Gil opened the passenger door and helped her in.

Several minutes later, Gil and Anne were kissing in the cabin of the truck which was parked outside the coffee shop. Gil's arms were wrapped around Anne's back and his hands were pressing her body tightly against his. Anne's fingers were slipping through the curls on the back of Gil's head.

"I suppose we should go inside," Gil mumbled, still kissing her.

"I don't want to go in just yet, Gil," Anne whispered. "Do you mind if we stay here for a little while?"

"Mmmhmm," Gil shook his head slightly, his lips now trailing soft kisses along her cheek.

Her hands were still tangled up in his hair as she sighed next to his ear.

"Maybe we can sit and talk for a bit?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh, right," Gil mumbled, his voice gravelly. His face was buried in her hair and his lips were on her earlobe. "Talk."

"Please?" she whispered.

"Sure, Anne," he said hoarsely. "Whatever you want."

Gil started pulling away from her, but Anne drew him back again, her hands still clasped behind his neck.

"For a few minutes," she said softly. "It's just, it was noisy in the restaurant last night and I didn't feel like we could really talk properly in there and there's all those people in the café and I – well, I've really missed our chats before rehearsals," she finished, her words all coming out in a rush.

"So have I," said Gil.

"You stopped coming early, and I thought it was because you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I thought you were with Gardner," he looked sheepish. "So I figured it was better for me to keep away from you. I didn't trust myself to not blurt something inappropriate at you."

"What would you have blurted?" she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know," he laughed, reaching up to twirl one of her soft, red curls around his fingers. "Something about wishing you would wear your hair out more often. Or asking if I could touch your hair. I've been a bit obsessed with your hair for a while now. I don't think you would ever have agreed to come on a date with me if you'd heard some of the things I was thinking."

"So you _are_ a stalker," Anne grinned.

Gil nodded, smiling. "Guilty as charged."

"You know what you said last night, about Phil telling you to 'try again'?" she asked gently.

He nodded.

"I wondered why you said 'again'? When did you actually try the first time?"

"You probably won't even remember," he looked slightly embarrassed. "I asked if you wanted a lift to the party, and I was kind of thinking that if you said yes, it might be like a date."

"Oh," Anne said blankly. "You mean when you showed me the song?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And then when you said you were already going with Roy, I figured I didn't have much chance."

"I was never with Roy, you know that, right?" Anne's grey eyes were searching his earnestly.

"Yeah, that's what Phil said," he replied, smiling sheepishly. "Phil was appalled when she asked me about it. She said that was no way to ask a girl out. Then she launched into a ten minute lecture about how for such a smart boy, I was pretty stupid sometimes."

"Was it so difficult to ask me?"

"I think I was a bit out of practice," he grinned ruefully. "It's been a while since I've asked a girl out, you know."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Anne rolled her eyes. "Gil Blythe _never_ has to ask anyone out, he just has girls throwing themselves at him all the time."

"No, that's not what I mean," he said seriously. "I really liked you and I didn't know how you felt about me. I kind of thought you seemed to think I was a bit irritating, to be honest."

"Well, maybe at first I did," Anne admitted, smiling gently.

"And, you know, I never really asked Rubes out. Not officially. We were already such good chums, we just kind of fell into it, so the last time I actually asked anybody on a date was…"

"Christine," said Anne.

"Yeah, Chris," he nodded. "And that was a _really_ long time ago."

"Well, I'm glad you finally worked it out," she smiled.

"Me too," he was grinning at her now.

Anne leaned towards him and kissed him again. She sighed when he pulled his lips away from hers slightly.

"I thought we were talking," he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back for another slow kiss.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Anne's lips were moving against the corner of his mouth. "I forgot."

"You know," Gil said, nuzzling his nose along the side of her throat. "You never answered me properly last night. I really don't know enough about you. Would you tell me something now?"

He sat up slightly, grasping one of her hands in his, and smiled so appealingly that Anne couldn't resist him.

"What would you like to know?" she smiled. "I told you, I'm really not very interesting."

"Tell me about your family. Where did you grow up?"

"I come from a small town called Avonlea. I moved there when I was eleven and Marilla and Matthew adopted me. That was when I met Di and we've been best friends ever since."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah," Anne replied, nodding. "My birth parents both died when I was a baby, so I never knew them. Marilla and Matthew have been my parents since I was eleven."

"Wow. I didn't know that," his hazel eyes glowed as he observed her closely. "I was right, you are a very interesting girl, Anne Shirley."

He gently raised her hand until it was resting on his chest and he was playing with her fingers.

"Are they nice?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. "Your adoptive family?"

"Yep," Anne smiled broadly. "They're really great. I love them. What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Anne could feel the steady thudding of his heart beneath her palm. Without thinking, she slid her other hand up to caress his pectorals and smoothed her fingers across the muscles on his broad shoulders.

"Nope," Gil shook his head, grinning. "Just me. My parents stopped at perfection."

Anne rolled her eyes at him.

"I have an adopted brother and sister, Davy and Dora. They're twins."

"How old are they?"

"They're ten," Anne replied, then started laughing. "Davy was sending me inappropriate messages all day yesterday asking about our date."

"You told them we were going on a date?" Gil looked delighted.

"Well, I told _Marilla_ I was going on a date, and then Davy overheard, and then he started sending me texts and asking me questions about it for the rest of the day."

"Like what?"

Anne reached into her bag to retrieve her phone and scrolled through the messages, then handed it to Gil.

"Here's his last one," she grinned.

 _Milty Boulter says that boys always kiss girls on the first date. That's so gross. So make sure you don't kiss him. OK?_

"That's a little judgemental," Gil chuckled, handing her phone back to her. "And you clearly ignored his advice."

"Yeah, I'm not taking dating advice from a ten year old," she laughed. "I'm not a total idiot."

"What does Dora say about it?"

"Dora's _very_ different from her brother," Anne grinned as she scrolled through her messages for Dora's. "It's hard to believe they're twins sometimes. Here's what _she_ said. ' _He sounds cute! Will you put his pic on Instagram so I know what he looks like?_ ' I think she has a crush on you already."

"You said I was cute?"

Anne nodded.

"I thought you might have told her I was pretty," he smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think so," Anne rolled her eyes again.

"What else don't I know about you, Anne Shirley?" he was still smiling.

"I like to play guitar," she offered. "In my room."

"I already knew that," he murmured, his hazel eyes gleamed as their eyes met. "But, you know, I'd still like to see it."

"Me playing guitar, or my room?" Anne asked innocently.

"Um, both?" he said. His boyish smile made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Maybe someday you will," she smiled.

"Someday soon?" he whispered, his lips moving against her soft cheek.

"We'll see how this coffee goes first and then I'll tell you."

"Anne?" Gil asked softly.

"Mmm?" her lips had found the hollow of his collarbone and he exhaled slowly.

"Um, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but…"

"Mmm?" she was nibbling softly on his earlobe now, making him groan.

"Do you think we could actually go inside now?" Gil asked breathlessly. "I did say I'd buy you a coffee, and they have killer pancakes here. I'm kinda hungry."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **And everlasting thanks to LMM for these characters.**_

* * *

A few weeks later, AVIS were playing again at Patty's Place, and Fred's shoulder was sufficiently recovered enough so that he was able to play with them.

About an hour before the band were due to start, Anne and Diana were sitting on bar stools, talking to Gil and Fred who were standing next to them.

"I'm so glad I'm only a spectator tonight," Anne declared, sipping her drink. "I was a wreck at the last AVIS gig."

"Oh, come on, Anne, admit it, you loved being on stage with me," Gil grinned, moving to stand behind her stool, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body close so her back was pressed tightly against his well-muscled chest.

"Actually, I think it was _you_ who was loving being on stage with _me_ ," Anne snorted.

"I did," Gil admitted cheerfully. He bent slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. "And remember the awesome pronking?"

"Yes, Gil, I remember the pronking," said Anne, rolling her eyes at him. "It really did help to calm my nerves."

"Of course it did," he said gleefully, planting a swift kiss on her cheek. "So did the gallon of punch you girls drank afterwards."

Anne rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, you're _so_ hilarious," Anne said, but she turned to smile at him, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek and gently run the pad of her thumb along his jaw.

"Yeah, so what if we got drunk?" Di said indignantly. "We were _adorable_ , and you know it."

"Well, it was Gil and I who had to pour you girls out of the party," Fred laughed. "So I think we'll be the judges of that."

"You told me you thought it was sweet that I fell asleep on your shoulder!" Di exclaimed.

"It was!" Fred grinned, with his arm around Di. "I'm just saying, you girls were pretty drunk. That's all…"

"Here comes the lovely Miss Gordon," said Gil. "I think we're safer over at the stage setting up, Fred. Let Phil talk to the girls for a bit."

Gil grinned and saluted Phil as he turned towards the stage.

"Hi boys," Phil waved to them, smiling brightly from beneath a tattered straw cowboy hat, the brim turned up at the sides, and with a hatband of shiny, multi coloured beads.

"See you over there, Phil," Fred waved and nodded as he and Gil sauntered off.

"Hi, girls," Phil greeted them warmly. "Jo should be finishing his shift in a mo, so he'll watch the band with you, okay?"

Anne and Di nodded and smiled as Phil caught sight of Jo and rushed over to him, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Hi, honey," Phil smiled warmly at Jo, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will you get us some drinks, please?"

"Sure, Phil," Jo smiled and turned away from the girls to get the drinks.

Phil sat down on the stool next to Anne.

"You know, it's perfectly magnificent that you and Gil are together now, Queen Anne," Phil exclaimed. "Roy Gardner wouldn't have done for you at all. I see that now."

"I know, right!" Di agreed enthusiastically. "I'm _dying_ for us to all go on a double date together. Hey, maybe you and Jo could come with us, too, Phil?"

"Oh, yes I'd love that," smiled Phil.

Phil spun in her seat to face the stage where Gil and Fred were setting up, shaking her head ruefully.

"I really don't know why I didn't see it coming earlier," she murmured, almost to herself. "I must be losing my touch."

Then she turned back to face the girls, smiling brightly.

"Anyway, I'm so glad Gil finally got his act together and asked you out properly, Anne," Phil said cheerily. "If _only_ I had noticed sooner, you _know_ I would've done something about it, honey."

"Yes, I know you would," Anne smiled.

"I told him you weren't one of those floozies throwing themselves at him," Phil went on. "So he'd have to try a bit harder."

"Floozies?" Anne laughed. "Really, Phil, you used the word floozy?"

"Of course! You didn't see what some of those girls did, Anne," Phil rolled her eyes dramatically. "Honestly, I don't know how Ruby put up with it. Those girls were ridiculous!"

"Fred said he didn't know how _Gil_ put up with it," Di agreed. "Well, they must know they don't stand a chance with him now!"

"Yes, that boy is crazy about you, Anne," Phil grinned. "Sometimes I wonder how you don't spontaneously combust when he looks at you."

"So do I," Anne smiled sheepishly, blushing and tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"Check that out," Di said, nodding towards the entrance, with her eyebrows raised.

Anne turned in time to see Roy entering the bar with a pretty dark haired girl, who Anne recognised from Ruby's cheerleading squad.

"I thought Roy was with Josie Pye," Anne whispered to Phil.

Phil grinned proudly.

"Oh yes, _I_ did that," she declared with satisfaction. "That's Prudence Middleton. She's a sweet little thing and they're perfectly happy together. Just look at them!"

Accordingly, the girls looked again. Roy and Prudence did look besotted as they smiled at each other. Roy escorted her to a table, chivalrously pulling a chair out for Prudence to sit on.

"Isn't she an heiress or something?" Di whispered, her eyes round as saucers, clearly impressed.

"Uh huh," Phil nodded. "She's some distant relative to royalty. Roy's parents couldn't be happier and Josie is livid."

At this Phil turned to indicate where Josie was standing with the football boys at the other end of the bar.

Anne and Di turned to see Josie standing with her arms crossed in front of her, glaring first at Roy and Prudence and then at Gertie, who was glowering back at her from the other side of the group of football boys. After a moment, Josie turned and leaned in towards the handsome boy she was standing with, fixing a bright smile on her face and tucking her hand into his arm.

"Well, the band's going to start soon," Phil announced. "I'd better get over there and boss those boys around a bit. See you later, girls."

A few minutes later, Charlie swept in proudly with Sophie on his arm.

Sophie waved excitedly to the girls as she made her way over to the bar and Charlie joined the rest of the band, glancing serenely at Anne as he did so.

"Hi, girls!" Sophie cried. "Isn't this exciting? I just _looove_ watching AVIS play, don't you?"

Anne and Di smiled and nodded.

"Well of course you do!" Sophie giggled. " _Your_ boyfriends are in the band, too, aren't they? Of course, I simply _adore_ boys who play bass guitar the most. And Charlie's _sooo_ talented, isn't he?"

"And what about his bass solo?" Anne asked. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Oh yes! And his _eyes_!" Sophie exclaimed. "Have you ever noticed them? They're so _passionate_ aren't they?"

Anne and Di nodded again, their eyes wide and their eyebrows elevated in amazement.

"Charlie's so glad you could finally move on and settle for Gil," Sophie said in confidential tones. "We really couldn't be happier for you, Anne."

"Why, thank you, Sophie," Anne said, her eyes dancing. "I'm trying my hardest."

"I can see that," Sophie reached over to squeeze Anne's hand sympathetically. "I just don't think I could _ever_ get over Charlie."

"I've been supporting her through it," Di intoned solemnly.

"Well, I'm going to save us a spot at the front of the stage," Sophie announced. "I don't want to miss out on being _right_ in front of Charlie!"

"Thanks, Sophie. We'll meet you there," the girls both grinned broadly as Sophie hurried away.

Di caught sight of Stella and Priss who were talking to a tall, dark haired boy near the stage.

"Is that Prissy's new boyfriend?" Di asked Anne. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

Anne nodded, smiling over at her friends.

"Talk about tall, dark and handsome," Anne agreed, smiling. "He's in Jo's Theology class, and he's just arrived from Japan."

"Ooohhh," Di nodded and sounded impressed. "Fancy _you_ telling _me_ the latest news, Anne. That's a turn up for the books."

"Well, Priss _is_ my roommate, Di," Anne smiled. "And it's about time I knew _something_ before you."

Herb and Ruby waved to the girls as they walked past them on their way to join the group of football boys. Smiling, Ruby gestured with her hands to indicate that she approved of Anne's hairstyle.

Anne nodded her thanks and smiled back at Ruby. She had worn her hair down, as was her wont lately, with her red curls tumbling in a wild mass around her shoulders.

Jo strolled over to them, smiling warmly.

"Come on girls," Jo said, standing between them and placing his arm around each of their shoulders. "We'd better head down to the stage. Phil will kill me if I don't get us a place up the front where she can see me."

"We don't want to disappoint Phil," Di smiled, looking eagerly over at Fred who was hooking his guitar strap around his shoulder.

Di sighed dreamily and her features softened as she watched Fred.

"Doesn't Fred look gorgeous?" she said. "It's so nice to be able to touch _both_ of his arms now."

"You can't be making goo-goo eyes at Fred all night, Di," Anne admonished her, smiling. "Remember, he has to concentrate."

"Okay," Di breathed. "You remember to do the same for Gil, won't you?"

"I'm not sure if Fred _or_ Gil will be able to concentrate," Jo laughed. "And I'll be doing the same for Phil, hopefully. Stick with me, girls, and I'll show you how it's done."

As the band started playing, Di blew Fred a kiss causing his round face to turn its most unflattering shade of red. Gil's bright hazel eyes had found Anne's and he winked at her, grinning broadly.

Towards the end of the first set, AVIS started playing the opening bars of the music Gil and Fred had written together.

"I wrote this song about a very special girl," Gil's eyes had locked on Anne's and he was smiling as he introduced the song. "So, this one is for her. Miss Anne Shirley."

Anne heard piercing wolf whistles from the football boys at the back of the room over the loud applause from the audience as Gil continued to stare at her, and she felt shivers of excitement coursing through her body.

Gil grabbed the microphone from its stand, and tossed his head to flick brown curls out of his eyes as he started singing.

If Anne thought Gil's singing voice had unnerving effects on her body before, listening to him sing something that she now knew he'd written for her, a song that he was singing _to_ her, made her practically melt into the floor. She couldn't move as his intense hazel gaze seemed to keep her frozen in place, and Anne was having trouble drawing breath.

When Gil sang, "There's another, not a sister", he pointed to Anne, winking and leaving her in no doubt that he meant that line for her, and the frisson that Anne felt reverberating through her body was profound.

After AVIS finished playing, Gil leapt off the stage and practically sprinted over to Anne.

"You need to come with me," he declared, his hazel eyes intense.

"Where are we going?" Anne asked as he grabbed her by the hand.

He pulled her into a dark corner behind the stage. Deliberately, he pressed her against the wall and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her thoroughly, pinning her body to the wall with his hips.

Finally, he let her go and they were both gasping for air.

"Sorry," he said finally, still breathing heavily. "But I've been wanting to do that all night."

He didn't look the least bit sorry, as he leaned his forehead against hers and caressed her hair gently.

Anne was unable to speak for a few moments while she tried to catch her breath and stared into his blazing hazel eyes that still looked a little wild.

"Wow," she gasped at last.

"You don't know the half of it, Anne Shirley," he panted.

"I thought you wrote that song because you still loved Christine!" Anne said accusingly.

"Why would you think that?" Gil shook his head, his pink lips parted in a broad grin with his white teeth flashing. "Of course it was for you, Anne."

After that, the crowds of girls following Gil Blythe around the Redmond campus thinned markedly. Gil was rarely very far away from Anne, usually walking with her to and from her classes. When they were together, his arm was wound firmly around Anne's waist, keeping her body pressed tight to his side and they were often laughing or gazing intensely at each other.

A week or two later, they were sitting under the birch tree together one afternoon. Anne had her back propped against its trunk and her long slim legs stretched out in front of her. She had kicked off her sandals and they were lying on the grass beside her bag of text books. Her silky cream coloured top matched the tint of her skin and her green cotton skirt was tucked around her knees. A forgotten copy of _Persuasion_ was lying open in her lap as she listened to Gil reading. Her grey eyes were shining and her hands were clasped together in front of her, thrilling as she listened to his deep voice caressing the words.

Gil was sitting facing her with the side of his left thigh pressed up against hers. He was leaning across her, propped up on his left hand which was placed on the other side of her legs and his right hand was holding his well-loved book of poetry as he read aloud to her.

"I think you're the only boy I've ever known to read poems about death to a girl and think it's romantic," Anne observed, smiling comically.

He knew she liked him reading poetry to her, so Gil wasn't the least bit perturbed by her comment.

"Well, they worked to woo you in the first place," he grinned. "So I figure if you find them a turn on, I'll keep reading them to you."

"You _wooed_ me?" Anne laughed. "Seriously?"

"You can't have forgotten our first date already?" Gil teased. "You were hot for me after that last poem I recited in the pavilion, remember?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled. "'O Captain! My Captain' was irresistible. And I happen to know it's _your_ favourite."

"I loved that it moved you so much," he was smiling softly now.

"Well, it's a sad verse," Anne said. "And you recited it so beautifully. You can't blame me for getting a bit upset."

His gaze was bouncing back and forth between her sparkling eyes as he studied them intently.

"Your eyes did just exactly that when I recited it at the poetry reading," he murmured.

"What did they do?" Anne asked.

"They turn a bit greener sometimes," he whispered, staring steadily into their limpid depths. "Did you know that?"

Anne shook her head mutely, unable to drag her eyes away from his.

"It's gorgeous."

He leaned in to softly brush his lips against hers.

"Besides, I don't have to just read you death poetry, you know," he grinned, suddenly reaching over to tickle her bare feet and throwing his book to one side.

"Gil!" she shrieked, bending her knees up to her chin to escape. "That tickles!"

He leaned forward with one hand braced on the birch tree behind her as he started peppering her creamy white throat with a trail of playful kisses. Anne squeezed her eyes shut, her face contorted with laughter and she shrugged her shoulder as he planted loud, open mouthed kisses into the hollow of her throat and along her neck.

"I've got plenty of other poetry up my sleeve," he mumbled into her skin.

"Oh, really?" she laughed. "Like what?"

"'Flowers spring to blossom where she walks,'" Gil pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her creamy shoulder.

"Hmmm," Anne exhaled, still giggling a little.

"'The careful ways of duty...'" Gil went on, his lips moving against the column of her throat.

Another sigh drifted from her lips as she tilted her head to allow him better access to her skin.

"'Our hard, stiff lines of life with her...'" his lips were hovering just above hers now, the back of his finger softly caressing her cheek. "'Are flowing curves of beauty.'" *

Anne had stopped laughing but a gentle smile still floated around her soft, pink lips as they stared at each other.

"You can recite anything you like to me, Gil Blythe," she said. "You know I'm helpless at the sound of your voice."

"I know," he whispered, his hazel eyes smiling warmly into hers.

Anne threw her arms around his neck to draw him to her and kissed him soundly on the lips.

He drew away a little and picked up the book that had fallen off her lap from where it was lying on the grass next to her.

"Would you prefer it if I read you 'Persuasion'?" he grinned. "Although someone once told me that it's not very 'masculine' reading, I'm willing to risk it."

"I really don't think your masculinity has ever been in question, Gil," she laughed.

"I know it's your favourite," he said. "So I think it could be worth my while. Tell me, what is it you like so much about that story?"

"I think it's that Anne and Frederick still love each other after years of separation. And his letter! It's so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," said Gil, looking steadily down into Anne's uplifted face, "but wouldn't it have been more beautiful still, if there had been no separation or misunderstanding… if they had come hand in hand all the way through life, with no memories behind them but those which belonged to each other?"*

For a moment, Anne's heart fluttered queerly and a rosy flush stained the paleness of her face as she stared into Gil's bright hazel eyes.

"Oh, yes," she breathed. "That would be beautiful, too."

Gil leaned slowly towards her and kissed her again.

"I'm glad we agree about that," Gil smiled.

...

* _Gil is reciting from 'Among the Hills' by J. G. Whittier._

* _Taken from AoA – Ch XXX 'A Wedding at the Stone House'._

* * *

 _ **A/N #2: Well, folks, that's all for now from these crazy TAB kids. I have had so much fun with them, and I can't possibly express my constant delight at how well received this story has been, ever since I posted that first funny little chapter on a whim. I have appreciated all your comments and encouragement so much, and I can't thank you enough for reading.**_

 _ **Wishing you all a very happy and peaceful holiday season. Best wishes and smiles from FKAJ.**_


End file.
